¿Ninjas en Hogwarts?
by sarabi771
Summary: que pasa cuando los mundos colisionan cuando un pequeño error en una técnica los lleva a despertar en otro universo en otra vida incapaces de volver a su hogar. Llamenlo destino tal vez estamos no donde queremos estar si no donde nos necesitan más aunque eso sea contrario a nuestros deseos
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Después de enfrentarse a madara y creer que tras la última y cruel batalla habían logrado al fin un periodo de paz los habitantes de konoha estaban festejando sin saber que en esta gran fiesta todo cambiaría enredándolos en una nueva aventura en otro universo, mientras en una dimensión distinta un joven de lentes y una extraña cicatriz estaba furioso tras los últimos sucesos en su vida deseando que algo ayudara a su destino /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada cabe mencionar que ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece todos son propiedad únicamente de sus respectivos autores al igual que su historia lo único que hare es crear una historia basándome en la de harry potter pero a como imagino que sería de haber estado los chicos de naruto en ella es posible que en algunos puntos se salga del canon pero tratare de que los personajes actúen lo más parecido a como los describieron sus creadores y es evidente que la historia original de harry potter se modificara pero en esencia será la misma.

En mi historia por cierto Neji sigue vivo no me interesa si el autor lo mato en la historia original amo a ese personaje así que la menos aquí el seguirá con vida

Una vez dicho eso a leer

Privet Drivet

Harry estaba furioso estaba aquí aislado de sus amigos y de su mundo atorado como cada verano en casa de los Dursley no era justo no después de lo que le había tocado enfrentar el año anterior no tenía contacto alguno con el mundo mágico estaba recluido el único contacto que tenía con sus mundo eran los periódicos del profeta con los que lograba hacerse no sabía anda de sus amigos o sirius es como si volviese a antes de haber entrado a su escuela el único lugar donde había sido realmente feliz alguna vez

Este verano había sido horrible soñaba cada noche con la muerte de Cedric y despertaba llorando y sus adorables tíos y primo no le hacían las cosas más llevaderas harry siempre había sospechado que gozaban en demasía con su miseria pero este verano estaba siendo terrible confinado y solo y sobretodo con la amenaza de Voldemort siempre sobre su hombro no que antes no estuviese ahí si no que ahora era más consiente de ella

Konoha

Un grupo de shinobis se había reunido para un feliz acontecimiento aunque después de salir victoriosos contra el 10colas no se puede decir que muchos acontecimientos no lo fuesen pero este día era especial hoy Tsunade había dado de alta a Naruto y Sasuke completamente recuperados todos los jóvenes shinobis estaba ahí para festejar el feliz acontecimiento inclusive el kazekage se había dado un tiempo para esto aunque estaba agotado de su cargo y obligaciones con su puesto sus hermanos también estaban aquí aunque por razones bien diferentes a las suyas

De pronto el grupo de jóvenes sonrieron a los recién llegados quienes venían como no discutiendo como siempre

-te digo que no es posible dobe no pudiste aprender una técnica solo leyéndola además ni si quiera sabes si esa es una técnica real

-cállate teme si es posible lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo te haya ganado en descubrir una técnica

Una chica de pelo rosa venía detrás de ellos negando divertida por la situación siempre serían así sin importar cuanto crecieran no podían cambiar la forma en que se relacionaban

-es increíble que sigan llevándose así uno pensaría que habrían aprendido a tolerarse con el tiempo

-es que la llama de la juventud arde intensamente en ellos

-ay no otra vez con eso en serio lee –se quejó un oji perla mientras abrazaba a tente

-es sorprendente que estemos todos reunidos es bueno hacerlo pero es raro –mencionaba una chica rubia a uno de sus mejores amigos

-así es esto me recuerda a los exámenes chounin solo que esta vez no le temo a gaara es un buen cambio –le comentaba un chico gordito mientras engullía papas

-es raro estar con ustedes ya que y pertenecí a esta etapa

-o no empieces sai simplemente déjalo estar ahora eres parte de nuestros amigos – le dijo la rubia colgándose de su brazo el chico solo hizo una mueca aún no podía sonreír ni mostrar emociones del todo pero iba progresando

Vieron llegar a los festejados y como estos seguían peleando entre ellos y una chica peli rosa detrás que ya se veía algo molesta justo después de naruto, sasuke y sakura llego el equipo de sasuke suigetsu, Karin y jugo se veía que estaban incomodos pero entraron al lugar los demás los recibieron eran después de todo amigos y los habían ayudado la última vez para molestia de todos la pelea de sasuke y naruto solo se intensificaba cada vez más hasta que el impulsivo rubio exploto

-que si se puede y te lo voy a demostrar – grito el rubio mientras comenzaba a formar sellos con sus manos pero eran desconocidos para todos los presentes hasta que sai vio uno conocido quiso detener a su amigo pero fue tarde un resplandor los envolvió y luego un estallido

Cuando tsunade y kakashi llegaron al lugar solo se toparon con un gran cráter donde la reunión de los chicos estaba teniendo lugar y vieron partes del quemado pergamino del que sin duda naruto había obtenido la técnica aunque estaba destrozado no se podía leer nada

-qué demonios paso aquí

-parece que naruto intento esto

-pero donde están todos kakashi el kazekage estaba aquí sabes el problema en el que estamos

El ninja solo asintió apesumbrado no tenían a su futuro hokage, ni al kazekage estaba en un buen lio además si lo poco que el pergamino mostraba era cierto no pensaba que los chicos fuesen a regresar


	3. Chapter 3

Harry estaba molesto estaba discutiendo con su primo era una mala salida para su estrés pero estaba tan harto de su encierro de no tener respuestas de sus supuestos amigos que si solo podía conseguir descargándose enfureciendo a su primo le daban igual la paliza que recibiese después es decir necesitaba explotar gritarle a alguien tan sumido estaba en la discusión que cuando los percibió ya era muy tarde demasiado tarde estaban rodeados de demntores él tenía su varita desde lo del torneo no salía a ningún sitio sin ella pero estaba frito no debía hacer magia frente a muggles pero no podía hacer otra cosa esa bestias iban a matarlo a él y a su primo tenía que actuar convoco su patronus su ciervo embistió a esas abominaciones pero estaba en problemas Duddley no reaccionaba gracias a merlín la señora figgs su excéntrica vecina los encontró explicándole que era una squib que lo estaban cuidando eso lo enfureció más es decir todo este tiempo lo habían dejado sufrir teniendo a alguien de su lado que pertenecía a su mundo al llegar a su casa no estuvo mejor sus tíos lo culparon por el estado de duddley y llegaron muchas lechuzas que no entregara su varita que estaba expulsado que tendría una vista disciplinaria que no saliera de casa meses sin una carta sin señales de vida y eso era todo lo que obtenía más instrucciones de que hacer de cómo actuar estaba harto cansado de todo esto cansad de que lo tratasen como un crio de que nadie le diese respuestas

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de un despoblado campo despertaban un grupo muy singular de jóvenes la primera en reaccionar fue una joven pelirosa quien al estar consiente mando sellos explosivos a su alrededor y de sus amigos y convoco un genjutsu por si alguien trataba de atacarlos miro con furia a su amigo rubio iba a matarlo donde estaban reviso a los presentes todo estaban allí sai, ino, chouji, shikamaru, tente, neji, lee, hinata, kiba ,shino, karin ,suigetsu, jugo, sasuke a este último lo miro con furia al igual que al rubio esto era también culpa suya si no peleara tanto con el rubio seguirían en casa pero no tenía que estarlo retando se fijó en que también estaba con ellos temari, Kankuro y gaara se puso pálida de pronto gaara estaba aquí habían arrastrado al kazekage a esta locura esto era malo muy malo comenzó a despertar a los demás no tenía idea de donde estaban esto no se parecía a ningún lugar que ella conociera poco a poco los demás fueron reaccionando en cuanto despertaron la mayoría quería matar al rubio pero él tampoco tenía idea de donde estaban

-como que no lo sabes tú nos trajiste aquí

-si bueno sakura pero es que era una técnica nueva

-quieres decir que ni si quiera sabías que efecto tendría este jutsu y aun así lo usaste-gritaba furiosa Ino mientras shikamaru trataba de detenerla el matar a naruto no los ayudaría en nada

-eres un idiota sin duda –

\- cállate sasuke si tu no me hubieses molestado conque no era posible nada de esto hubiera pasado yo solo te demostré como si se puede aprender un jutsu

-si entonces sácanos de aquí

El rubio lo miró desafiante y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos pero al terminar esta vez solo hubo un resplandor menor y reapareció en otra parte del campo alejado unos 60 kilómetros de sus amigos

-que paso donde esta naruto –pregunto algo preocupado kiba al ver desaparecer al rubio dejándolos ahí

Hinata y neji lo buscaron y lo vieron a unos pocos kilómetros alejado de ellos

-no podemos regresar no es así – comentó frio gaara mientras sujetaba con pesar su cabeza menos mal había nombrado un sucesor antes de la guerra en caso de morir en batalla pero estaban en problemas no sabían dónde estaban y de pronto se tensó y comenzó a dispersar su arena al igual que los demás se pusieron en guardia

Naruto reapareció entre ellos en su modo sannin y se colocó delante de hinata y sakura

-cuantos son –pregunto kiba mientras akamuro gruñía

-deben ser unos 5 no se siente poderosos pero hay algo diferente en ellos tengan cuidado traen unas varas en la mano debe ser una especie de arma- les advirtió neji

De pronto aparecieron frente a ellos dispersaron el genjutsu eran adultos pero eso no los hizo bajar la guardia venía un señor muy mayor con ellos parecía ser el líder los miro a través de unas gafas de media luna sonriéndoles eso solo los tenso más

-Buenas noches jóvenes me temo que no tengo el placer de conocerlos me gustaría saber quiénes son y que hacen aquí

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos recelosos sin contestar que iban a decir después de todo

-no es correcto preguntar quiénes somos sin presentarse primero- contesto sasuke ganándoles algo de tiempo

Eso hizo dudar al anciano todos en el mundo mágica sabían quién era él sobre todo gracias a la nueva campaña del profeta sin embargo había algo raro en estos chicos algo que hace mucho no había visto no desde aquel extraño sujeto

-o vaya que modales los míos mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore soy director del colegio Hogwarts quienes me acompañan son la señorita Nymphadora tonks – dijo el anciano señalando a una mujer joven con el cabello rosa quien de inmediato lo miró molesta

\- el señor Dawlish- dijo señalando a un hombre de mediana edad negro

-el señor Weasley de quien son por cierto estas tierras en las cuales ustedes están – dijo Dumbledore señalando a un hombre pelirrojo

-y finalmente el señor Alastor Moody-los chicos miraron impresionados a este hombre con su ojo azul que parecía recorrerlos buscando algo se detuvo en especial en el rubio, en hinata y neji quienes lo veían a través de su byakugan a su vez el ambiente era de tensión en ambos bandos los miembros de la orden aferraban sus varitas con fuerza shikamaru podía percibir la tensión en hinata y neji la fuerza de estos enemigos los desconcertaba no debían confiarse podían superarlos en número pero no conocían las habilidades de sus oponentes

-me temo que caímos aquí por un error de cálculo a decir verdad me gustaría saber dónde estamos en realidad – pregunto cauteloso vio como los demás se tensaban vio como el semblante del que tenía el ojo de vidrio se crispaba de forma significativa lo que significaba que no debían estar ahí bien eso quería decir que ellos estaba cuidando o protegiendo algo

El anciano miro con interés al chico usaba legeremancia con el sin embargo lo que vio en su mente lo sorprendió ellos eran como ese otro personaje que conoció tantos años atrás nunca supo su nombre pero sí que no pertenecía a esta dimensión noto como los chicos estaban más tenso cada vez parecían esperar una señal del que estaba hablando

-no somos enemigos no en realidad sé que ustedes no pertenecen a este lugar – El anciano vio como el chico que hablaba con él lo miraba estudiándolo

-eso es muy evidente no somos enemigos ni tenemos ningún interés en lo que sea que ustedes estén protegiendo solo nos interesa saber dónde estamos en espacio geográfico

El ex auror los miró con sospecha pero admirando el temple de los chicos muchos de sus aurores la presión del momento habría podido con ellos noto como pese a que la conversación era tranquilo no relajaban su postura estaban listos para atacar o huir a la menor señal les admiro eso

-tal vez lo mejor sería relajarnos y agradecería que dejará de intentar rodearnos – dijo el anciano mientras con su varita apuntaba a la docena de clones del rubio que los habían rodeado haciéndolos estallar


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por el apoyo brindado de veras chicas, voy a tratar de poner más atención en los detalles que me mencionan aunque algunas veces es algo difícil sobre todo cuando me llega la inspiración de golpe, aún así ha sido muy gratificante ver que les este gustando la historia y espero poder actualizar con frecuencia y bueno una vez dicho eso a leer.

Sin embargo esa acción desato una reacción en cadena los Hyuga se colocaron en posición defensiva rodeando a sus amigos el kazekage lanzo una ola de arena en contra de los magos mientras que el ex auror lanzaba una sarta de maldiciones

Ante la atenta figura de Shikamaru y Dumbledore el anciano noto como el chico solo los estaba midiendo estudiando un estratega como no lo había notado

La chica del grupo del anciano lanzo una maldición que le dio a la chica de pelo rosa del otro lado pero esta no se quejó lanzo un golpe al suelo que lo hizo temblar dándole a sus compañeros escondites

-Sakura –se escuchó el grito de la rubia se veía molesta al ver como su amiga sangraba

-ahora Ino al anciano-ordeno Shikamaru

La chica lanzo su jutsu de transferencia mental y el anciano no pudo defenderse hasta después de unos segundos que noto la intrusión en su mente pero fue la propia chica quien salió de ahí

-estamos en una dimensión paralela al parecer están en guerra Shika

-deténganse

Los ninjas se detuvieron no así los magos pero sus ataques eran bloqueados por clones del rubio quienes se lanzaban para proteger a sus camaradas

-paren solo querían información no son enemigos

-pero ellos nos atacaron Albus

-lo se Alastor pero en serio no son malos chicos solo podemos calmarnos será lo mejor que nos contemos como están las cosas –dijo el anciano mirando con cuidado a los chicos los había subestimado pero eso no volvería a pasar

La mayoría de los magos se relajaron salvo los aurores quienes no se mostraban abiertamente hostiles pero no bajaban la guardia, de lado de los ninjas Ino estaba curando a sakura pero lo que habían usado en ella era extraño no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto pero sus métodos funcionaban bien en estas heridas también

-Tal vez deberíamos empezar nosotros ya nos hemos presentado y ustedes no pero me temo que debemos dar algo de información para que confíen en nosotros

-pero Albus

-se lo que hago Alastor

-como les decía si cayeron en una dimensión paralela como dijo tu amiga no sabría explicar en cuál están en Londres- el rostro de shikamaru no demostraba emoción alguna pero los demás no lograron contener su sorpresa

-estamos efectivamente en guerra aunque el conflicto es algo largo de explicar aunque ahora sé que no son enemigos

Shikamaru tomo ese silencio como una invitación

-nosotros como bien dijo mi amiga somos de otra dimensión muy diferente somos shinobis ninjas

-son muggles –exclamo emocionado el señor Weasley los chicos solo lo miraron confusos

-tienen idea de cómo volver a su hogar –pregunto ahora menos cautelosa Tonks

-no en realidad no sabemos ni cómo llegamos aquí en realidad fue un accidente por llamarlo de alguna forma

Tras ese pequeño intercambio se escuchó una detonación cerca muy cerca

-que fue eso

-no lo se

-Byakugan –susurraron los Hyuga

-están matando gente –dijo Hinata aterrada

-son niños y mujeres – dijo Neji asqueado

-Mortifagos pero como pueden verlos-susurro confuso Dumbledore

-eso no importa hagan algo hay gente inocente muriendo allá – les dijo Naruto alterado

-nosotros ya estamos haciendo algo –comento molesto el ex auror

-pues no parece ser suficiente- susurro con burla una chica rubia de coletas

-Shika

-a cuanta distancia están Hinata

-a unos 20 kilómetros

-eso es relativamente cerca Naruto pueden ir tú y Sasuke ayuden a los civiles y evacuen la zona

-chiquillo que te crees que eres

Tras esto el rubio y Sasuke desaparecieron bueno en realidad desaparecer no es el termino correcto corrieron en esa dirección eran muy rápidos demasiado para ser simples muggles observo el anciano director

Cuando llegaron a su destino encontraron una zona caótica había niños temblando; en cuanto llegaron los invadieron sus peores memorias se sentía vacíos como si no pudiesen volver a ser felices

-un genjutsu

-no parece eso teme – dijo Naruto temblando un poco mientras recordaba su infancia podía ver la alteración en el rostro de su amigo también

-no importa esa criatura lo causa dijo el azabache mirando a una criatura con una especie de capucha se veía espectral y de alguna manera lograba producir a su alrededor una atmósfera de frío y desolación

-qué es eso

\- no lo se saca a los civiles yo me encargo de esa cosa

-hecho

Naruto realizo su jutsu de clones y comenzó a llevarse a los civiles mientras Sasuke trataban de pelear sin éxito con esas cosas que no parecían del todo corpóreas sintiéndose cada vez peor vio aparecer a la chica de antes la que tenía el pelo parecido a Sakura

-largo

-o solo cállate niñato y los muggles

-los que

-las personas donde están

-evacuados

-perfecto ve como se hace chiquillo Expecto Patronum

Sasuke vio como del palo de la chica brotaba una figura plateada sin forma aunque si uno analizaba eso parecía una liebre que alejaba a esas criaturas pero no las destruía solo las estaba alejando eso no bastaba atacarían de nuevo si no se les destruía

Lanzo su bola de fuego y vio como una delas criaturas se desintegraba tras recibir el impacto

-creo que mi método es más eficaz

La aurora lo miro fascinada nunca había visto un dementor desintegrarse pero eso era bueno vio al chico atacar a las demás criaturas destruyendo un gran número de ellas

-teme están a salvo pero qué demonios eran esos bichos

-no sé pero no eran infalibles hay que ir con los demás

Mientras Naruto se transportaba junto con el azabache Tonks solo miró lo que había quedado atrás riendo risueña o si el ministerio iba a tener problemas explicando eso despareció del lugar


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando los chicos regresaron se toparon con un panorama muy diferente a comparación de cuando se habían ido Shikamaru dialogaba con el anciano con mayor fluidez mientras los demás solo acotaban datos de vez en cuando

-que me perdí

-no mucho al parecer Shikamaru cree que ellos puedan devolvernos a nuestro mundo pero por lo poco que entiendo no parece que vaya ser tan sencillo-de pronto golpeo con fuerza al rubio

-y eso porque fue

-porque todo este maldito embrollo es tu culpa Naruto

-pero Sakura

-pero nada no sabemos ni que vamos a hacer y

Mientras los chicos discutían del otro lado Tonks le relataba lo sucedido a Moody

-pero los destruyo

-si los quemo

-no se puede quemar a un dementor solo funciona con ellos el encantamiento Patronus y algunos hechizos más pero son magia muy oscura

-pero es que el chico los incinero fue impresionante nunca pensé que vería algo así todo parecía tan sencillo para él

-no creo que fuese sencillo más bien que los dementores no se esperaban ese ataque

-puede que no Arthur pero son sin duda una fuerza a tomar en cuenta si solo uno de ellos es capaz de exterminar un grupo considerable de dementores el solo cuales crees que sean las habilidades de los demás

-dijeron que eran ninjas Alastor son una especie de guerreros muggles pero no sabía que podían hacer algo así

-yo no creo que ningún muggle pueda hacer nada de lo que hacen esos chicos en realidad el chiquillo que quemo los dementores, uno de ellos lanza arena y ve tú a saber qué más puede hacer con ella, la chica del pelo rosa tiene una fuerza monstruosa, el rubio puede duplicarse a sí mismo y los de ojos raros pueden ver a muchísima distancia; ve tú a saber que podrán hacer los demás

Cuando el anciano y Shikamaru terminaron de hablar este lucía algo resignado peor no feliz con el final de las negociaciones al parecer cada uno se fue con su grupo para contar a que acuerdo habían llegado pero a diferencia de Shikamaru el anciano lucía feliz hasta divertido con los giros que habían dado los acontecimientos

-y bien –lo cuestiono su compañera de equipo

-Pues nos han ofrecido asilo después de que le explicara algunas cosas sobre nosotros pero me temo que no tienen ni idea de cómo regresarnos al parecer los viajes interdimensionales tampoco son muy comunes aquí maldita sea Naruto en que lio nos metiste

-no fue mi culpa –

-solo cállate dobe crees que podamos confiar en ellos Shikamaru

-si Sasuke aún no estoy muy seguro de que más hacer para volver a casa y según lo veo a no ser que Naruto mágicamente descubra como regresarnos ellos son la mejor opción para llevarnos de vuelta

-Qué hay de lo que oímos antes de que ellos están en guerra –pregunto curioso el rubio ya que él no había escuchado la explicación del anciano porque se fue con Sasuke, Shikamaru suspiró cansado y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido

 _-veo que sus compañeros han ido a ayudar pero me temo que han sido muy impulsivos no saben con que se encontrarán ahí_

 _Shikamaru miró con recelo al anciano podía ver como sus ojos pese a su tono no denotaban ningún tipo de preocupación es como si supiese de que eran capaces de hacer Sasuke y Naruto pero como podía saberlo_

 _-son impulsivos si pero son muy capaces tendrán la situación bajo control_

 _-No lo discuto pero es interesante la confianza en sus habilidades aunque sin duda son singulares me pregunto si bastaran - Shikamaru leyó entre las palabras del anciano era como jugar a shogi con su padre tratando de adivinar su siguiente jugada pero era como si una pieza se le escapará por muy perspicaz que fuese el anciano no podía prever sus movimientos o sus pensamientos no con tan poco que él había dejado ver al anciano_

 _-tal vez sería conveniente que me explicara que pueden encontrar es decir después de todo es su mundo el que ahora está en guerra si vamos a estar atorados en medio de esto mejor saber que está pasando_

 _El anciano le sonrió enigmático y asintió comenzó un relato de un asesino de como se había levantado en el poder hace años como creyeron derrotarlo y como había regresado al poder aunque esta vez la sociedad estaba dividida entre los que creían en su retorno y los que se negaban en ver lo evidente, Shikamaru pudo ver que el anciano no le metía peor sabía que había mucho más que los detalles que le estaba dando se guardaba información para sí mismo evadía temas de cómo habían derrotado al asesino la primera vez o cual era el objetivo de este_

 _El anciano debía tener alguna clase de poder para entrar en su mente como Ino ya que de inmediato se justifico_

 _-me temo que esos detalles no puedo dárselos hasta que estemos seguros de que confiamos plenamente los unos en los otros es por su propia seguridad_

 _Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido por primera vez dejando al descubierto sus emociones_

Naruto miró impresionando a Shikamaru cuando este acabo de contarle lo sucedido

-entonces nos vamos con ellos

-Por ahora creo que es nuestra mejor opción Chouji

-no me gusta no confío en ellos no parecen buscar aliados parecen estar reclutando no termine una guerra en mi mundo para ser arrastrada en otra Shikamaru

-tal vez Temari peor no seas problemática no tenemos muchas opciones además solo así podemos obtener información de donde estamos y que está pasando

-opino igual que Temari Shikamaru esto parece demasiado extraño además no nos han dicho a donde nos llevan solo que ellos son los únicos que pueden transportarnos y no se nos puede decir la ubicación del todo además de que al parecer es como si estuviésemos confinados

-Lo sé Neji peor el anciano me ha prometido que solo es temporal que nosotros decidiremos si quedarnos o no ahí –dijo cansado cada vez más Shikamaru claro que era un mal plan él lo sabía había millones de cosas que podían salir mal al confiar en estos desconocidos pero por el momento era lo único que tenían

-yo no veo el problema –comento con descaro Suigetsu sorprendiendo a todos ya que el Karin y Jugo estaban manteniéndose al margen de toda esta discusión

-eso no es sorpresa cabeza de agua tu nunca vez nada – le recimino Karin

-o solo cállate Zanahoria vengadora quiero decir somos más si no nos parece podemos huir por la fuerza no es así

-no es tan sencillo-lo interrumpió Sasuke

-esas varas esos palos que ellos traen consigo son un arma una muy poderosa al parecer son capaces de hacer más de un ataque con ellas la chica que se fue con nosotros la de pelo raro – tras ese comentario Sakura miró mal a su amigo quien solo la ignoro

-esa chica cuando hirió a Sakura la herida lucía como si la hubiesen cortado con algo peor no era un corte común como el que tendrías con una shiuriken o un kunai lucía extraño y había una energía extraña brotando de él

-ellos poseen una energía distinta la nuestra no es Shakra pero se parece al menos la circulación de ese poder es parecida a la nuestra pero no sé cómo actué en sus cuerpos- acoto la Hyuga

-Es porque ellos no son comunes son magos –los chicos miraron confundidos a su amigo

-ya saben cómo en los festivales

-esas son ilusiones juegos de la vista no son lo que ellos hacen

-sé que no lo es Lee pero al menos así es como llaman a esos poderes esa habilidad aquí

Los chicos cada vez parecían más renuentes a ir con los magos pero Shikamaru sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a la misma e inevitable conclusión que él había alcanzado no tenían muchas opciones y si estaban aquí más valía saber en qué se metían y él había detectado el peligro en estos individuos necesitaban estudiarlos, comprender de que eran capaces si podían dañarlos de manera irremediable y eso solo lo sabrían yendo con ellos


	6. Chapter 6

A unos metros de los chicos los adultos tenían su propia batalla campal en cuanto la idea de llevar a esos chicos al cuartel de la orden había salido de los labios de Dumbledore el ex auror había montado en cólera soltando una fila larguísima de improperios tachando a su viejo amigo de orate, los otros dos acompañantes del anciano tampoco lucían muy convencidos de que esa fuese la mejor opción

-Pero es que no importa si son o no son peligrosos Albus estarían en el núcleo del problema además por lo que pudiste ver en la mente de ese chico ellos vienen de su propia guerra no querrán estar en medio de otra una de la cual ni si quiera son parte o les interesa el resultado

-tal vez Nymphadora –el nombre hizo estremecer a la chica que odiaba que la llamasen así

-pero aún si no los involucramos en esta guerra tú ya lo viste no están dispuestos a ver sufrir a otros

-pero no está bien aprovecharse de ellos de esa manera –susurro más para sí misma la chica

-de cualquier forma no son de fiar tu viste lo que pueden hacer esos chicos

-por eso mismo Alastor si Voldemort los encuentra, ellos no son inmunes a nuestra magia y si son numerosos pero las filas de los mortifagos lo son más si Tom logra ponerlos de su parte de alguna manera me temo que serían demasiado peligrosos, esos chicos han visto y hecho cosas que ningún niño tendría que haber visto son en muchos sentidos más viejos que muchos adultos que viven ahora pacíficamente

El viejo auror veía el punto de su amigo y en realidad no era que desconfiara de esos chicos pero las miradas de algunos de ellos no eran normales en chicos de esa edad sobre todo la del rubio el pelirrojo y los de los chicos de ojos negros, el solo había visto esas miradas en personas que lo habían perdido todo pero seguían en pie por los demás por los que querían

-Yo estoy con Albus no podemos dejar a los chicos a su suerte pero lo más conveniente sería avisar a Sirius no creo que una invasión a Gridmund Place lo haga muy feliz

-o que va estará más que feliz de recibir un poco de caos en esa casa en especial desde que solo tiene ahí a ese horrible elfo menos mal tú y Molly han pasado las últimas semanas ahí temo que la cordura de mi tío se vaya a pique

-que vamos a decirles a los demás miembros de la orden

-eso lo decidiremos estando ahí pero supongo que una verdad a medias no podemos ocultar mucho pero si lo suficiente para que no se filtre demasiada información de su existencia

-esto es una locura que vas a hacer cuando Potter y los demás comiencen a hacer preguntas sobre ellos

-bueno tengo un par de ideas que podría funcionar

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito de indignación del otro lado donde estaban los chicos

-fingirnos estudiantes estas locos nosotros hace años que dejamos la fase académica Shikamaru en que estabas pensando no voy a ser estudiante otra vez no soy el futuro hokage, vamos Gaara es el kazekage dirigimos naciones no es justo volver a eso

-ese ni si quiera es el mayor problema Naruto –aportó Sai luciendo preocupado

-esos sujetos lo que hacen nosotros no sabemos hacerlo la escuela que sugieren es sin duda una escuela para gente como ellos como pretendes que encajemos en un mundo para el cual no estamos preparados

-el anciano sugirió que fuésemos traslados de una escuela oriental que nuestra "magia" actuaría diferente en realidad no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y en ese lugar podremos investigar si hay algún medio para que nos envíen de vuelta

-crees que sea sincero del todo su modo de actuar es como – interrumpió algo amedrentado Jugo por ser el centro de atención

-actúa como actuaba Orochimaru, no se tu sasuke pero nosotros ya fuimos utilizados por un loco no vamos a caer en manos de otro en especial uno que ni si quiera sabemos de lo que es capaz

Sasuke miró a sus compañeros de Taka y asintió ese anciano tampoco le resultaba la persona más confiable esos ojos eran los de alguien que maquinaba que jugaba con los que están a su alrededor y a él no le gustaba sentirse un instrumento de nadie

-sé que trama algo y sé que puede leer nuestros pensamientos es algo parecido a lo que tú haces Ino por eso mismo creo que lo mejor es ir con ellos por el momento no quiero tener que enfrentarlos sin tener claro contra que luchamos

-dejando a un lado el hecho de esta nueva escuela que más sabemos de ellos que sea de utilidad no es como si estuviesen compartiendo todo con nosotros

-tampoco yo lo he hecho Temari pero necesitamos estar a cubierto y esa es la mejor manera

-vamos un poco de aventura chicos donde está su sentido de misiones esto promete ser interesante nuestra llama de la juventud debe resplandecer

-ay no comiences Lee solo cállate –

-pero Ten-te

-estas muy callado tu qué piensas de todo esto –le dijo el rubio a su amigo pelirrojo

-no tenemos muchas opciones no confió en ninguno de esos "magos" pero no creo que confrontarlos abiertamente nos lleve a nada por el momento

-no pareces muy preocupado por Suna

-lo estoy pero deje un buen remplazo estoy seguro que las cosas irán bien después de todo estamos en tiempos de paz en casa además de que tengo este extraño sentimiento de que he cumplido con lo que podía hacer por Suna

Naruto lo miró confundido pero asintió sonriendo

-lo sé es extraño sabes toda mi vida quise ser hokage y proteger y cuidar mi aldea pero ahora eso no parece ser tan indispensable, no me mires así no me refiero a proteger a la aldea y eso, aún quiero cuidar de mi villa y los que la habitan es solo que ya no creo que necesite ser hokage solo quiero ser yo Naruto Uzumaki es extraño verdad

El rubio noto como su amigo le sonreí y se sintió mejor no había hablado de eso con nadie pero hace tiempo que tenía dudas de que el fuese el mejor para la aldea para dirigirlos claro que amaba su ciudad pero no estaba seguro de ser lo mejor para ellos y no quería fallarles

-bien entonces estamos todos de acuerdo iremos con los magos pero aun así quiero que recabemos toda la información posible

Del otro lado la discusión había cesado una vez que la idea del director fue expuesta no estaban muy conformes pero sería lo mejor después de todo además de que les permitiría tener un control más cerrado de estos nuevos chicos después de todo.

Los grupos se acercaron y aunque aún se respiraba la tensión entre sus miembros los ánimos parecían estar más tranquilos que en un inicio

-bien cómo quieres hacerlo Albus es decir como los dividimos

-yo

-permítame responder esa pregunta nosotros ya éramos equipos antes sabe por nuestra profesión como shinobis preferiríamos viajar de esa manera si no le importa

-o para nada muchachos bien un grupo vaya con Nymphadora por favor ya mande un mensaje a nuestro anfitrión de que llegaran nuevos inquilinos temporales a su morada los recibirá él su nombre es Sirius

Shikamaru asintió y el equipo de Neji fue primero si esto era una especie de trampa podrían manejarla y escapar dado a sus habilidades, la chica camino hacia ellos

-bien chicos lo que deben hacer es muy sencillo necesito que alguno de ustedes tome mi mano y que se sujeten fuerte no se suelten van a sentir una sensación de vacío en el estómago es algo incómodo al principio pero se acostumbraran- dijo la chica elocuente mientras miraba a los chicos sintiéndose incomoda con la mirada que recibía del castaño


	7. Chapter 7

Los chicos hicieron lo que se les pedía siendo Lee el que sujetaba a la chica ya que Neji parecía muy renuente a tocarla llegaron al umbral de una casa muy grande aunque de aspecto bastante tétrico

-este lugar despide algo extraño es como si estuviese vivo – le susurro algo preocupado Neji mientras examinaba todo con su Byakugan activado

-bien chicos entremos – la chica los condujo y dentro vieron que la casa era aún más extraña de lo que parecía

-hay algo en este lugar una aura se parece a

-lo se Ten-te lo sé shikamaru tenía razón es mejor estudiar primero a estos extraños

-Sirius estamos aquí

De pronto apareció un hombre su aspecto pese a estar aseado no encajaba del todo era como si ese hombre hubiese sufrido por mucho tiempo tenía el aspecto de un prisionero de guerra a pesar de ser atractivo parecía bastante demacrado e incluso algo malhumorado miro a los chicos con curiosidad

-hey Tonks solo son estos por el mensaje creí que serían más

-o son más este es solo el primer grupo sabes creo que tendremos que hacer muchos viajes para traerlos a todos aquí

-si quieren yo podría

-no Siri sabes lo que dijo Albus no puedes

-si lo se corre yo jugare a ser niñera al parecer es para lo único que sirvo últimamente no

-no te lo tomes así

-solo vete Nymphadora

La chica se fue molesta

-hola Sirius Black un placer – les dijo sarcástico el hombre mientras los miraba aún molesto

-somos Ten-te, Neji y yo soy Lee muchas gracias por su hospitalidad de recibirnos lamentamos si le estamos creando alguna molestia – Mientras el chico hablaba Sirius no podía dejar de observarlo de donde habían salido la chica era al parecer normal pero estos chicos uno parecía no tener pupilas y el otro era tan, tan raro le costó trabajo no reírse en la cara de sus nuevos invitados

En eso se escuchó un alboroto en la entrada y una discusión

-ese viejo es un bruto mira que solo llegar y arrojarnos dentro de la casa como si fuésemos un paquete del cual desea deshacerse yo lo mato bájame ahora mismo Jugo

-yo creo que mejor no la fiera está loca va a traer problemas

-cállate cara de pez –comenzó a gritar con más fuerza la chica Sirius ahora si estaba riendo esa chica estaba en verdad ladrando o esa impresión le daba entretanto grito de pronto los chicos se fijaron en él y la mirada de la chica se posó en él

Mientras lo observaba karin sintió una gran calidez reflectada por este personaje no era Shakra era algo más como decían los Hyuga pero este a diferencia del que tenía el anciano se sentía puro cálido como él de Naruto de inmediato dejo de patalear

-hola mi nombre es Karin ellos son mis compañeros Jugo y el cara de pez es Siugetsu

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Sirius Black

En ese momento llegaron con otro estallido el señor Weasley junto con otra chica de ojos perlados un chico con gafas y un chico con un perro muy grande; Sirius le sonrió provocando un sonrojo inmediato en la chica

-o Sirius menos mal estas aquí para recibirlos a todos lamento como los dejo Alastor, Albus ya está hablando con él de que esas no son formas de tratar a nuestros nuevos amigos-los chicos solo asintieron reservados –Sirius te los encargo debo ir por los demás

-y bien ustedes son

-o ellos son Shino y Hinata yo soy Kiba y él es Akamaru un placer señor

-o no señor no Sirius solo Sirius

-un gusto

De pronto Akamaru empezó a jadear y Kiba lo miró sorprendido

-eso no es posible compañero

-Sirius los miró con algo de envida él nunca había tenido un familiar y al parecer esa era el tipo de relación entre ese chico y su perro

Tonks volvió a parecer esta vez venía con una chica de coletas rubia y un chico que estaba maquillado por alguna razón y otro chico un pelirrojo pero por alguna razón verlo intimido un poco a Sirius

-hola de nuevo ya casi están todos a decir verdad solo faltan dos grupos estamos tardando un poco más porque ojo loco está empeñado en hacer los más complicado que se pueda esto lo siento chicos es algo cascarrabias pero nos e lo tengan en cuenta en realidad es una gran persona cuando llegas a conocerlo el equipo Taka solo la miró incrédulos

-bien si claro ojo loco es un sol sobrinita ahora ya me he presentado con el resto de mis inquilinos pero a ellos no los conozco quienes son

La chica lo miró con algo de incomodidad a decir verdad ellos no habían conseguido mucho de los chicos en el prado tal vez Sirius tuviese más éxito

-excelente no lo sabes entonces déjalos presentarse

La chica rubia avanzo y comenzó a hablar

-mi nombre es Temari y ellos son Kankuro y Gaara son mis hermanos mucho gusto señor

-o porque todos se empeñan en llamarme señor sabes no soy tan viejo a decir verdad mi nombre es Sirius y agradecería que solo me llamaran así

La chica lo miró confusa pero divertida con la situación al parecer no todos en este nuevo mundo parecían tan deseosos de querer ocultarles cosas

Sirius oyó otro estallido y esta vez llegaron cuatro chicos, un rubio y dos chicos morenos uno parecía que no había conocido jamás lo que era asolearse demasiado pálido el otro venía discutiendo con él rubio eran seguidos del señor Weasley quien venía conversando con una chica de cabello rosa un poco más pálido que el tono del que Tonks parecía poner el suyo propio siempre

-es que en serio como funcionan entonces las cosas allá sin magia

Sirius suspiro algo cansado era imposible sacar a Arthur del tema de lo muggle aunque según lo que le dijo Albus en su mensaje estos chicos no eran muggles del todo se fijó en la interacción entre el rubio y el moreno y sintió un pinchazo de nostalgia al ver la forma en la que ellos se miraba era la forma en que el veía a su amigo James

-Sirius casi terminamos ya solo falta un grupo ojo loco va a ir a darle las nuevas a Molly ya sabes tuvo que irse con los chicos para poder traerlos a ellos aquí va a ser un caos esta casa aunque grande, bueno tu sabes crees poder manejarlo

\- o no le tome s importancia seguro estaremos bien además no creo que esta casa allá estado tan llena en años

-y ellos son

-o si ellos son

-yo soy el increíble Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó el rubio causando la risa de Sirius al recordarle un poco a él mismo

-eres un tonto dobe se supone que solo nos presentemos sin avergonzarnos en el proceso

-no me avergoncé solo le dije que soy asombroso y eso no es mentira

-no comiencen de nuevo –

-pero sakura

-en realidad creo que es lo mejor que comiencen parecen divertir a nuestro anfitrión –

-ese no es el caso Sai nos están

Pero Sakura se calló al ver que efectivamente Sirius estaba muy entretenido en la pelea y se había deslizado junto a Naruto y le apoyaba mientras Sasuke los miraba incrédulo

-o no puede ser como sea yo terminare de presentarnos el rubio como ya menciono es Naruto, ellos son Sai y Sasuke y yo soy Sakura mucho gusto señor Sirius –termino interrogante la chica

El adulto hizo una pataleta al ser llamado de nuevo señor

-creo que lo ofendiste

-yo esa no era mi intención lo lamento comenzó a disculparse la chica tratando de ver donde estaba la falla de protocolo que hubiese molestado a su anfitrión

-o no se desgaste señorita sakura me temo que a Sirius no le gusta ser llamado de esa manera-le informo el anciano llegando con el último grupo en el cual venían una chica rubia, un chico algo rellenito y uno que tenía cabeza en forma de piña

-nuestros últimos invitados son la señorita Ino y los jóvenes Chouji y Shikamaru chicos él Sirius es quien será su anfitrión hasta que puedan ir al colegio para que podamos seguir la investigación de como regresarlos a su dimensión

Los chicos asintieron cautelosos mientras miraban a los adultos ahí presentes

-Albus convocaste a la reunión

-si es inevitable me temo debido a los acontecimientos agradecería que al menos tres de ustedes estuviesen presentes chicos para poder exponer lo que hemos hablado antes

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y decidieron de manera veloz los representantes serían Shikamaru, Sai y Neji ya que eran los que mejor podrían analizar la situación sin exponer ningún tipo de información


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras Albus preparaba con los que serían los representantes, Tonks y el señor Weasley la reunión Sirius guio al resto por la casa

-les mostrare donde pueden dormir les recomendaría que no tocaran nada sin preguntar antes no por educación o alguna gilipollez como esa sino porque mi familia no era precisamente de las personas más amables o buenas que existan y

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte alarido

-ESCORIA MANCILLANDO LA CASA DE MIS PADRES Y MIS ANCESTROS YA NO SOLO HAY SANGRE SUSCIAS Y ABOMINACIONES COMO ESE ERROR DE LA CREACIÓN LOBUNO, NO TE HAS ATREVIDO A METER MUGGLES EN MI HOGAR SIRIUS NO TE BASTO CON MANCILLAR EL APELLIDO BLACK TU ERES LO PEOR QUE LE HA PASADO A NUETSRA ESTIRPE TE MALDIGO UNA Y MIL VECES

Sirius salió corriendo y volvió a sellar la cortina que estaba frente al tapiz de su madre con un hechizo

-era demasiado bueno para ser cierto había estado callada tanto tiempo

-Que fue eso –pregunto curioso Naruto mientras observaba de distintos ángulos el tapiz ahora cubierto

-eso es la razón por la cual les pido que no toquen nada muchas de las cosas que hay en esta casa son peligrosas

-y porque vives aquí si es tan malo

-Naruto, no tiene que contestar eso

-no hay problema Sakura – pregunto algo dudoso el adulto, la chica asintió confirmándole que no había errado en el nombre

-en realidad yo no estoy fascinado con la idea de estar aquí siempre odie esta casa solo que ahora en las circunstancias que estamos resulta conveniente por las defensas que le instalaron a la casa mis padres es un buen escondite para la orden

-por eso se siente como si este lugar estuviese vivo –susurro muy bajito Hinata

-así es este lugar aunque es oscura está impregnado de magia

Los chicos siguieron a su anfitrión cada vez más cómodos a diferencia del anciano y los otros magos Sirius no parecía tener reparos en confiar en ellos y contestar sus preguntas así que de a poco ellos también contestaban las suyas

-bueno este piso tiene al menos 5 habitaciones que no están ocupadas en el piso de abajo se están quedando los hijos de los señores Weasley son más o menos de su edad se llevaran bien con ellos supongo, también están algunos de los amigos de mi ahijado y pronto él también –exclamo soñador el adulto

Sabía que estaba mal estar feliz porque Harry volvería o por su posible expulsión pero el saber que tendría de nuevo a mini cornamenta como él pensaba en su ahijado junto a él hacía que su encierro en esta horrible casa fuese más llevadero

En Privet Drive las cosas no estaban también Harry estaba molesto furioso cada vez más no podía irse no debía entregar su varita estaba poniéndose nervioso a cada momento después del despliegue de lechuzas que había tenido lugar hace por lo menos 7 horas no había tenido noticias de la orden o sus amigos estaba comenzando a creer que lo dejaría pudrirse ahí sus tíos no se lo habían hecho más sencillo, habían arrastrado a su gordo hijo a un médico cuando este no parecía reaccionar aunque más que enfermo Duddley parecía estar bastante aterrado por lo sucedido aún.

Se fue a acostar estando más furioso y solo en su casa se había planteado la posibilidad de fugarse de casa usando el autobús pero después de los reportes del profeta donde parecía mostrar que nada estaba pasando no creyó que fuese lo más sabio a hacer, es decir si todo el mundo se negaba a aceptar que Voldemort había vuelto estaría solo.

En la mitad de la madrugada escucho pasos en la cocina de su casa sus tíos no habían vuelto se había despertado hace dos horas por una llamada en la cual los primeros 5 minutos le riñeron por no atender rápido el teléfono y después le riñeron otros 5 por haberse atrevido a tomarlo como si fuese de él, solo para comunicarle que no volverían Duddley según su tía estaba delicado e iban a mantenerlo en observación esa noche, que no se atreviera a tocar nada en la casa

Tomo con fuerza su varita ahora no había momento del día en el cual se despegara de ella no estaba seguro de que si sería bueno usarla pero no iba a dejar que Voldemort lo matará tan fácilmente, pudo sentir como alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación y vio a una bruja de cabello rosa muy llamativo acompañada de Ojo loco de inmediato los apunto con la varita

-profesor

-o Potter no empieces con esas tonterías estas solo

-si-respondió Harry pero sin dejar de apuntarlo en ningún momento

-me gusta tu espíritu muchacho pero es mejor que tomes tus cosas Dumbledore nos envió no es seguro para ti aquí no por el momento le dejaremos una nota a tus tíos para que no se preocupen

-no lo harán de hecho estoy seguro de que estarán felices de no hallarme cuando vuelvan

El auror miro al chico interrogante pero no tenían tiempo para eso

-y tus cosas

-están abajo en el cuarto bajo la escalera esta con llave bien Tonks ve por ello toma lo que necesites de aquí Potter nos vamos estas sin duda serán unas vacaciones interesantes para ti muchacho

Harry lo miró interrogante mientras oía una detonación abajo

-Nymphadora que parte de discreción es la que no entiendes

Solo se escuchó un molesto gruñido y la chica subió con sus cosas con un hechizo las cosas del chico estaban en el baúl en el su bolsillo tras encogerlo y este solo tomo con fuerza a su lechuza desapareció con los adultos reapareciendo en una antigua casa

-bienvenido a Gridmund Place Harry la honorable casa de la familia Black –le dijo la bruja mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad este de inmediato soltó a su lechuza la cual entro por una ventana mientras bufaba molesta por el trato

-Sirius

-si está aquí

En cuanto al chico le mencionaron a su padrino este trato de correr hacía la casa pero Moody lo sujeto

-espera mira ahí dentro hay una reunión en estos momentos ve al primer piso en la segunda habitación están tus amigos y los chicos Weasley deberías poder hablar con ellos

Harry corrió al primer piso no tenía en realidad muchas ganas de hablar con sus supuestos amigos peor en realidad sabía que Ojo loco no iba dejarlo entrar a la reunión así que decidió que mejor evitaba a sus amigos siguió de largo y llego al segundo piso donde vio una habitación de la cuál salían voces que no conocía entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido y vio a un grupo de chicos que no conocía

Los miró extrañado y se fijó en especial en una chica pelirroja que lo detecto primero y no le apartaba la vista de encima no se acercó a ellos no lo habían detectado salvo esa chica que parecía contemplarlo confundida

-y bien ves algo Hinata

-si son un grupo numeroso parecen molestos por nuestra incursión pero al parecer la palabra del señor que nos recibió es ley para ellos no lo contradicen el único que luce molesto es el del ojo de vidrio

-y que dicen Shino

-al parecer aparte de nosotros tratan otro asunto hay un chico que necesitan resguardar proteger es importante pero el acaba de llegar – dijo cuestionándose Shino

-si de hecho ahí esta chicos – les confirmo Karin señalando a Harry quien ahora miraba más confuso a esos chicos

-quien eres tu – pregunto el rubio sin reparos mirando con cuidado al chico

-soy Harry Potter quienes son ustedes- pregunto el azabache preparándose para el usual o eres Harry Potter vaya puedo ver tu cicatriz pero nunca llego estos chicos solo lo miraron más confusos

-tiene que ser una broma –dijo Gaara de pronto lucía molesto esos adultos la reunión de abajo que habían estado espiando solo era sobre ellos y un tal Harry Potter ese personaje debía ser su esperanza su arma no lo nombraban a sí pero sin duda era el papel que jugaba y era solo un crio uno en especial que no lucía como un guerrero un simple chico como los otros que estaban en el piso de abajo ya habían conocido a los niños magos y para su sorpresa a diferencia de sus contrapartes adultas eran eso solo niños no como ellos que habían vivido una guerra que desde jóvenes eran entrenados para matar eran inocentes, eran todo lo que a ellos no se les permitió ser y esperaban que uno de esos chicos se enfrentará al dictador asesino maniaco que tenían en creces

 _Después de que Sirius les diese ese instructivo tour y les informara que las habitaciones podían dividírselas como ellos dispusieran se separaron en sus respectivos equipos escucharon un alboroto que vino seguido de muchas voces que despertaron de nuevo a ese extraño cuadro_

 _-que fue eso_

 _-el cuadro raro dobe_

 _-no teme llego más gente deberíamos ir a ver_

 _-no podemos solo bajar y ya Naruto se supone que debemos quedarnos arriba y_

 _-yo sé que también tienen curiosidad vamos chicos una mirada no hará daño_

 _-estás loco somos invitados aquí además shikamaru dijo que debíamos_

 _-ya se pasar desapercibidos Ino pero solo quiero ver_

 _-yo estoy con Naruto además Akamaru dice que la mayoría son jóvenes que son chicos como de nuestra edad Sirius dijo que nos íbamos a llevar bien con ellos que daño puede hacer, se oyen en el piso de abajo así que técnicamente no violaríamos la orden de permanecer sin molestar en la reunión_

 _-la cual aún no empieza – añadió Shino_

 _-si veamos como son los otros chicos además eso nos ayudaría a mezclarnos ya saben si después de todo vamos a seguir el plan del vago de integrarnos en esa extraña escuela_

 _-Tú crees que sea conveniente en verdad Temari o solo quieres ir a curiosear hermanita_

 _-un poco de ambas supongo_

 _-Neji se molestara Lee_

 _-si pero que no molesta a Neji vamos Ten-se te oyen interesantes_

 _-además están haciendo lo mismo que nosotros tratar de instalar medios para espiar la reunión de abajo aunque se ven algo ineficaces –les informo el kazekage_

 _-cuanto son Karin-pregunto Chouji aún dudoso el confiaba en el juicio de Shikamaru pero sentía mucha curiosidad por los chicos de abajo_

 _-los chicos o los nuevos adultos_

 _-obvio que los chicos cabeza oxidada los adultos aun no terminan de llegar por lo que nos dijeron estarán completos hasta la noche_

 _-mira tu cara de pez_

 _-Karin podrías por favor –pidió Jugo sujetando a su compañera_

 _La chica logro calmarse y contestar mientras alejaban a suigetsu de su rango de acción no quería que empezaran una de sus conocidas peleas_

 _-son 5, 2 chicas y tres chicos_

 _-y bien bajamos o que_

 _La mayoría asintió y esa fue toda la confirmación que el rubio necesito de inmediato se dispuso a bajar seguido de cerca de kiba y los demás_

 _Al llegar tocaron la puerta ya que les pareció lo más correcto ya que después de todo aunque a Naruto le costase recordar debido a como era Sirius eran invitados en esa casa y debían mostrar cierto decoro les abrió la puerta una chica una pelirroja pero su cabello no lucía tan llamativo como el de Karin_

 _-Hola-los saludo dudosa_

 _-em hola-comenzó Naruto atropelladamente_

 _Pero de pronto aparecieron dos chicos idénticos entre ellos que los hicieron pasar de inmediato entre empujones al parecer muy ansiosos por que estuviesen lejos del rango de visión de las escaleras_

 _-o vaya esto ahorra problemas Feorge_

 _-así es pensé que mamá había hechizado las escaleras en cuanto llegamos para que no los molestáramos Gred_

 _-si sin duda no creyó que ellos quisieran bajar a echar un ojo por cuenta propia_

 _-dejen de hacer eso los confundirán – dijo de pronto molesta otra chica castaña mientras miraba a quienes no conocía_

 _-asi es Herms tiene razón es bastante duro seguirles el paso cuando hablan así incluso cuando uno está acostumbrado_

 _Los gemelos miraron a su pequeño hermano haciendo un puchero idéntico que logró hacer reír a los invitados en ese cuarto_

 _-sería mejor presentarnos no crees hermano_

 _-sin duda_

 _-somos los fabulosos_

 _-inigualables_

 _-insuperables_

 _-Gred y Feorge_

 _-o es en serio son incorregibles –se quejó la pequeña pelirroja dándole dos golpes a sus hermanos mayores_

 _-ignoren eso en realidad se llaman Fred y George bromistas acérrimos no pregunten cual es cual ni yo puedo diferenciarlos y llevo años viviendo con ellos son mis hermanos mayores por desgracia mi nombre es Ginny_

 _-en realidad es Ginevra hermanita_

 _-si no tienes por qué ocultarlo es un nombre hermoso_

 _La chica los fulmino con la mirada recordándoles a los presentes ahí a Sakura molesta_

 _-bueno si en realidad mi nombre es Ginevra pero al que me llame así lo mato capicci_

 _Los ninjas asintieron algo intimidados por la mirada que les lanzaba la pelirroja gritaba peligro en varios niveles_

 _-bien mi nombre es Hermione y él es Ron es un placer conocerlos hemos oído mucho de ustedes y de su educación en la escuela oriental_

 _Los chicos asintieron así que estos chicos no estarían al tanto de su verdadera identidad al parecer_

 _-si somos una especie de intercambio estamos probando nuevos técnicas –comento no muy convencida con la mentira Ino_

 _-si ya saben para revolucionar el aprendizaje en otros países –mintió con más soltura Kiba al ver el apuro que le causaba mentir a su amiga_

 _Después de eso los chicos uno a uno fueron diciendo su nombre para satisfacer la curiosidad de sus pares_

 _-vaya y saben en qué casa estarán- comenzó Ron los ninjas lo miraron confusos_

 _-pero si serás bestia ellos no deben saber nada aún de las casas y esas cosas del colegio_

 _Sin embargo fue un perfecto escape para los ninjas este tema el cual exprimieron a más no poder así como que les contaran de su nuevo colegio en realidad era algo que necesitaban saber y era mejor que tratar de hablar de una escuela inexistente o ampliar una mentira la cual ni si quiera eran conscientes de hasta donde se extendería ni habían planeado en realidad_

 _Esa conversación les resulto agradable pero solo les dejo claro que esos chicos en realidad no eran para nada como ellos, esos chicos eran solo eso chicos con preocupaciones si pero todas acordes a su edad ninguna como las que ellos ya habían tenido que enfrentar_

El pelirrojo pudo ver en la mirada de su amigo rubio la misma molestia que estaba seguro reflejaba la suya ese chico con esos ojos verdes parecidos a los suyos reflejaba soledad y molestia en sus ojos tal vez no tanta como habían mostrado los ojos del rubio ni los de Gaara pero estaba ahí eso que ningunos ojos pertenecientes a alguien tan joven debe mostrar los ojos de la perdida de necesidad de cariño

Sin embargo para Karin ese chico era muy diferente había algo mal con él, ella detectaba un aura si lo llamaría asi no era Shakra pero era muy puro limpio pero había algo nebulosos nublándolo algo a su alrededor era extraño nunca había visto dos esencias en una misma persona

-o esto nosotros somos nuevos estudiantes –Harry los miró incrédulo los había visto de laguna manera estaban espiando la reunión de debajo de la cual lo habían excluido

-si nosotros somos estudiantes extranjeros de un intercambio de la academia de las artes mágicas shinobis-completo Sakura sudando frio el chico los miró ahora más confundido aún

 _"no nos está creyendo ni un poco estamos perdidos le dije a todos que este era un pésimo nombre pero nadie me escucha"_

-si claro, que estaban haciendo exactamente digo no sé si ustedes sepan ya que son extranjeros pero esta es la casa de mi padrino y lo que parece están haciendo no es muy educado si son sus invitados –les comento algo hostil Harry no le habían desagradado estos chicos peor es que aún estaba tan irritado con todos por guardarle tantos secretos que descargo su furia con los primeros que encontró

-si pero es que

-bueno en realidad somos bastante curiosos de que pasa allá abajo los adultos nos mandaron aquí arriba sin dar ningún tipo de explicación y pues

Explico Temari lo mejor era ser sincera con ese chico parecía algo alterado y si montaba una pataleta o algo así interrumpiría todos sus esfuerzos para espiar

-bueno siendo así no los delato si me dicen de que se han enterado

Los chicos miraron sonriendo a Harry bien que daño podría hacer decirle algunas cosas después de todo esto lo involucraba no es así

En la reunión la orden por fin estaba completa después de que trajeran a Harry Ojo loco y Tonks se unieron a los demás junto con los tres ninjas designados

Al parecer como en su primer encuentro los recién llegados no eran para nada bien recibidos pudo ver como la elección de los demás había sido sabia al parecer habían dejado como representantes a los más tranquilos y diplomáticos de los ya que no habían saltado aún con ninguna de las provocaciones de los ahí presentes

-Pero Albus como pretendes mezclar a estos chicos con los niños de aquí es más que evidente que no son del todo normales y

Se quejaba en voces la señora Weasley solo exasperando a los ninjas como una mujer podía ser tan molesta

-En realidad Molly no son una amenaza al menos no directamente si poseen grandes habilidades pero no están interesados en usarlas en nuestra contra como ya han explicado

-pero

-a mí lo que me preocupa Albus es como pretendes que esto funcione es decir aunque puedas mezclarlos con uniformes y esas cosas en la escuela no sabemos si sean capaces de hacer magia o algo así, ni si quiera si podrán tener una varita como pretendes que tomen clases –expreso Snape mirando evaluadoramente a los chicos no le disgustaban pero no parecía muy conforme con el plan del director

Los ninjas estaban ya hartos de esto es decir toda la reunión se había enfocado en su insaciable curiosidad habían tenido que explicar al menos las habilidades más básicas de los ninjas como un poco de taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu así como las técnicas de sustitución y así

Los adultos presentes parecían más curiosos que deseosos de ponerle una solución a su predicamento

-De cualquier forma no tiene caso discutir sobre lo mismo Albus yo opino que tienes razón aunque riesgoso es la mejor opción que los chicos vayan a Hogwarts después de todo ahí podremos ayudarles a buscar un medio por el cual volver a su hogar y los mantendremos a salvo de Voldemort y los mortifagos

-gracias Dawlish yo opino que es lo mejor también –dijo tranquilo un hombre con extraños ojos dorados al cual Neji no le había quitado la mirada desde que llego

-bueno una vez resuelto este tema tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro otro problema ya saben lo de Harry

Los adultos se enfrascaron en una larga discusión sobre una profecía y un destino hablaron largo y tendido sobre porque era tan importante para Voldemort apropiarse de dicha cuestión y como seguro este trataría de usar a Harry para obtenerla

-yo creo que deberíamos de decirle después de todo eso le ayudaría a saber a qué se enfrenta que esperar

-es solo un niño

-tal vez Molly pero eso no lo hace incapaz de comprender además es más peligroso que no sepa a qué se enfrenta

-Harry no es james

-si eso me queda muy claro no dejan de recordármelo pero yo soy su padrino

-pero no eres su padre

-Molly pienso que sería mejor que le dejáremos saber aunque sea un aparte de lo que trama Voldemort

-pero –la matriarca miró a su alrededor en busca de apoyo peor no lo encontró se detuvo en los ninjas quienes la miraban fastidiados y los ignoro no le gustaban esos chicos

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba los chicos Weasley estaban confundidos después de conocer a los nuevos chicos estos se habían excusado después de un rato de estar con ellos diciendo que debían descansar que había sido un largo viaje habían tratado de espiarlos arriba ya que la puerta de la reunión de la orden estaba imposibilitada y las orejeras no hacían contacto pero en el piso de arriba tampoco había funcionado estaban bastante frustrados con su falta de información

Escucharon voces en el vestíbulo bajando las escaleras

-o la reunión ha terminado quieren probar –exclamaron los gemelos con las orejas extensibles

Los demás aceptaron de buena gana esta falta de información era bastante frustrante pero cuando lograron instalar todo era demasiado tarde la señora Weasley subió para llamarlos a cenar parecía bastante sorprendida cuando los hallo

-chicos es hora de cenar pero donde esta Harry

-Harry está aquí

-si Ron Moody y Tonks lo trajeron hace un rato quieren decir que no está con ustedes

-no a decir verdad usted es la primera que viene a vernos –explico Hermione preocupada

Sin embargo la señora Weasley no se dio por aludida subió y lo que encontró la molesto más aún ahí estaba Harry en medio de esos extraños chicos estaba platicando con una chica pelirroja de lentes y un chico rubio de ojos azules

-Harry cariño pensé que estarías abajo con tus amigos – dijo la mujer remarcando la última frase

-hola señora Weasley yo bueno me perdí y conocí a los chicos sabe que habrá un intercambio es bastante interesante no lo cree –comento risueño el chico

-si bueno es hora de cenar

-gracias señora Weasley enseguida bajamos


	9. Chapter 9

De nuevo chicos gracias por todo el apoyo mostrado a la historia aún no estoy segura como voy a poner algunas cosas pero es alentador ver el éxito que esta esta teniendo, gracias por sus reviews y sus recomendaciones. Ahora sin más preámbulos a leer.

Harry estaba muy contento gracias a estos chicos y sus extraños poderes habían podido enterarse de lo que se hablaba en la reunión no lo sabía todo y dudaba que los chicos le hubiesen contado todo lo que ellos sabían pero al menos era reconfortante tener aunque sea un poquito de información para variar

Caminaba entre el rubio y pelirrojo por alguna razón en cuanto los conoció se sintió cómodo con ellos de inmediato era tan extraño, era como si ellos pudiesen comprenderlo del todo nunca había sentido esa clase de conexión tan rápida con alguien

-oye Harry y es verdad que en esa escuela nueva todo es tan interesante como suena

El rubio no había parado de preguntarle parecía tener muchísima energía a diferencia de Gaara quien parecía más tranquilo en cuanto bajaron sus amigos lo vieron y lo miraron extrañados aunque para su sorpresa Ron parecía algo irritado

-Harry – exclamo su padrino feliz llenando a Harry de una alegría que no había sentido en meses corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza lo había echado tanto de menos

-Hola Sirius

-veo que ya conociste a nuestros nuevos amigos a que son geniales aunque algo extraños – le susurro entre risas

-bien o vaya creo que son demasiados tal vez sería conveniente que nos dividiésemos en grupos para comer no creen

-tal vez ustedes deberían pasar primero y comer después de todo su viaje fue muchísimo más largo que él nuestro Harry tesoro podrías esperar con Ron y los demás por allá

El chico miró confuso a la mujer mientras su padrino solo la miraba algo exasperado, mientras sus nuevos amigos se dirigían al comedor

-Hola Harry como estas porque no nos buscaste en cuanto llegaste estábamos tan preocupados por ti – le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba no notando su molestia hacía ella

-lo de los dementores debió ser terrible no pueden enjuiciarte por cierto lo investigue fue clara defensa estarían violando sus propias reglas y

-Hermione déjalo respirar –le dijo Ron sonriendo a su amigo

De pronto se escuchó un ulular en la habitación y Harry vio a su lechuza noto como Ron la contemplaba con molestia

-está muy molesta con nosotros sabes – le dijo con algo de resentimiento a su amigo

-no es la única saben quería respuestas –les dijo el chico separándose de Hermione molesto

Mientras los demás chicos Weasley notaban como la discusión comenzaba cada vez a complicarse más decidieron dejar al trio solo y se separaron de ellos habían subido de nuevo a la que era la recamara de Ron en esta mansión y los dejaron solos

-y queríamos darte las respuesta Hermione estaba volviéndose loca diciendo que no estarías tranquilo que si no contestábamos harías alguna locura pero Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no

-que no me dirían nada –le expreso con resentimiento el chico al recordar lo poco que había podido averiguar con la ayuda de esos otros chicos Voldemort lo necesitaba para conseguir algo, algo que solo él podía obtener lo necesitaba

Harry miro con molestia a sus amigos mientras Hedwig se acercaba a él y este la acariciaba

-Dumbledore pensaba que era lo mejor

Harry observo que tanto Hermione como Ron tenían marcas de picotazos en las manos pero no lo lamento había estado tan frustrado sin saber nada de nadie estos meses que simplemente no era justo

-creo que él pensaba que estabas más seguro donde estabas

-a sí a ustedes no parece que los hayan atacado dementores

-no pero por eso estabas siendo vigilado por la orden

La orden claro siempre siendo manipulado siempre siendo tratado como un crio Harry sintió como un sentimiento frio se apoderaba de él, gracias a los nuevos chicos ahora sabía que era la orden bueno al menos se imaginaba que era por lo que le habían dicho

-no preguntaras que es –lo cuestiono Hermione preocupada por la indiferencia que Harry estaba mostrando

-para que hacerlo quizá piensen que no se puede confiar en mí y no me lo digan-contesto molesto Harry provocando que su amiga llorara Harry nunca se había portado tan frio con ella

-no seas idiota

-o vaya parece que eso es lo único que soy no, o incapaz de cuidar de mí mismo que no pudieron ponerse en contacto conmigo de ninguna forma –les recrimino más frio Harry

-yo no pienso eso –sollozo la chica

-mira nosotros queríamos pero

-déjalo de cualquier forma ya sé que es la orden no necesito que ustedes me lo aclaren

-como

-no es bueno he, saber que no tienes las respuestas – exclamo algo burlón Harry

Los chicos se miraron en silencia Harry aún estaba muy molesto con sus amigos se sentía traicionado dejado de lado pero no era con ellos con quien estaba más furioso si no con Dumbledore

-bueno si no quieres decirnos como sabes que es la orden está bien, creo que es lo justo –empezó Hermione mientras Ron la miraba con reproche

-no Ron, Harry tiene razón en estar molesto después de lo que ha pasado pero en verdad queríamos contarte

Después de eso la chica comenzó a explicarle a Harry con calma lo que sabían y lo que había estado haciendo calmando un poco a Harry aunque estaba algo irritable aún

-y eso ha sido todo

-aún no me creo lo de Percy – dijo Harry le habían contado la situación del hermano mayor de Ron y eso le resultaba increíble siempre había pensado en los Weasley como una unidad y ahora esto lo desconcertaba

-es un imbécil era solo cuestión de tiempo – exclamo uno de los gemelos apareciendo de la nada

-dejen de hacer eso

-pero Ronnie solo así podemos enseñarle a Harry nuestras mágicas y asombrosas nuevas habilidades – dijo el otro pareciendo junto a Harry

Harry los miró sorprendido por su uso de magia fuera de la escuela y de pronto recordó ellos ya eran libres de hacerla tras haber cumplido la mayoría de edad

-mamá lo ha pasado realmente mal sabes ha estado llorando mucho últimamente, cuando vinimos aquí trato de hablar con él y él le cerró la puerta en las narices – dijo Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta cuando los chicos habían percibido que los ánimos se habían calmado con el trio decidieron volver después de todo Harry también era su amigo

-pero Percy tiene que saber que Voldemort si ha vuelto es decir no puede creer que tus padres se expondrían solo a perderlo todo si no fuese real

-si bueno tu nombre salió también en la discusión – le comento Ron mirándolo con duda no quería hacer estallar a su amigo en cólera

-él dice que la única prueba de su regreso es tu palabra y él no se cree que sea suficiente con eso

Harry lo miro con duda

-Percy se toma muy en serio lo que dice el profeta –explico Hermione

-que

-no recibías el profeta

Si

-lo has leído –lo cuestiono su amiga incrédula

-bueno en realidad no, supuse que si tenían algo que decir sobre Voldemort lo harían en la primera plana

-tendrías que haberlo leído de cabo a rabo te mencionan un par de veces por semana

-pero me habría dado cuenta

-no necesariamente si no le has prestado atención te mencionan como si fueses un chiste

-que

-es algo bastante ruín si quieres mi opinión- le explicó Hermione, Harry pudo notar como ella estaba claramente conteniendo su molestia

-estan siguiendo los pasos de Rita

-pero tu dijiste que ella ya no escribía para el periódico

-y no lo hace

-entonces

-digamos que solo están siguiendo la línea que ella marco ya sabes haciendo comentarios como "una historia digna de Potter" o "esperemos que no le quede una cicatriz o tendremos que idolatrarlo como a "

-yo no quiero que nadie me idolatre –comenzó a gritar Harry

-lo sabemos -se apresuró a aclarar Ginny al ver como el moreno perdía la calma

-solo te contamos lo que está pasando a diezmado tu credibilidad para que nadie crea nada de que Voldemort ha regresado


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras tanto en el comedor los chicos estaba terminando su cena había tomado un poco más de tiempo que el acostumbrado ya que como no conocían ninguno de estos nuevos alimentos estaban teniendo algo de conflictos al probarlos con soltura analizándolos en busca de venenos o algún agente que pudiese dañarlos para enorme molestia de la señora Weasley

-y bien como esta

-más tranquilo al parecer ha hecho las pasas con sus amigos tenías razón al contarle parte de lo que estaba sucediendo –

-es que yo me imagine que estaría furioso si lo dejaran de lado sé que yo lo estaría Garra es decir no es justo

-lo sé pero aún creo que todo esto es ridículo querer mantenerlo en las sombras de los hechos solo para protegerlo de que, por lo que hemos podido enterarnos él siempre va estar en peligro hasta que esta guerra termine para que mentirle – dijo el pelirrojo mirando con odio a los adultos presentes en la sala provocando un estremecimiento general

-Sakura podrías llamar a los otros chicos si es que tú y los demás terminaron ya – le dijo con tacto la señora Weasley a la chica al menos una vez que pudo tratarlos un poco más le habían agradado esa chica y la otra de ojos perlados tan callada y reservada no le gustaban en especial el pelirrojo, ni las rubias los demás parecían inofensivos salvo el que estuvo en la reunión el tal Shikamaru

-si señora Weasley en seguida

-Naruto ayuda a recoger la mesa

-si sakura-chan

La chica camino hacia donde estaban los demás

-hey chicos hemos terminado es su turno para cenar pueden bajar ya

-si sin duda preciosa en un momento –le dijo uno de los gemelos causando un sonrojo en la chica quien se retiró de inmediato

-cuando los conociste por cierto Potter

Harry los miró ya se había calmado después de las explicaciones de sus amigos

-cuando llegue estaba muy molesto y no quería hablar con ustedes así que subí y los vi son buenos chicos en realidad algo extraños pero agradables

-sin duda lo son –dijo entusiasmado Ron de que Harry volviese a confiar en ellos

Bajaron a cenar y vieron a los ninjas quienes habían relegado al vestíbulo a la señora Weasley mientras limpiaban el comedor

-o no puede ser van a hacer que mama nos obligue a ser como ustedes-se quejó uno de los gemelos tratando de detener a Ino quien ya terminaba de limpiar la mesa

-si bueno su madre fue muy amable con nosotros es lo menos que podemos hacer – dijo está tratando de terminar con su labor no le gustaba ser interrumpida

-lo sorprendente es que mamá los haya dejado hacer normalmente es algo territorial con los que haceres – dijo Ginny sentándose en la silla que Lee había abierto para ella

-si bueno después de que trato de razonar con Shikamaru parecía algo abrumada y salió con los otros adultos –les dijo chouji mientras comenzaba a servirles

Los chicos comieron entre risas y bromas mientras se conocían un poco más sin duda este año sería muy interesante en el colegio con sus nuevos amigos

Las siguientes semanas antes de las clases todos los chicos debían ayudar a hacer que Gridmound Place fuese un lugar más habitable

Mientras que para los jóvenes magos estas tareas resultaban tediosas y aburridas los ninjas estaban cada vez más fascinados por este nuevo mundo y todos sus misterios y porque no decirlos peligros Sirius había tenido razón al prevenirlos la mayoría de las cosas de las que tuvieron que deshacerse de esa casa eran sumamente peligrosas y actuaban tan diferente a tantas cosas que habían visto antes

Habían quitado unas cortinas que tenían unas criaturas extrañas azules pero que eran sumamente agresivas los ninjas habían logrado atraparlas y aturdirlas sin la necesidad de rociarlas con lo que sea que los magos habían echado en las que ellos usaban

Para el desagrado de Molly los chicos en general habían hecho muy buenas migas los gemelos en especial parecían muy unidos a Lee, Kiba, Suigetsu y Naruto quienes parecían compartir su espíritu bromista y lo potencializaban

Mientras que Harry parecía muy unido a Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke, las chicas se habían entendido casi inmediatamente Hermione, Temari y Sakura parecía ahora que fuesen siamesas mientras que Ginny se había hecho intima de Karin, Ino, Hinata y Ten-te, Sirius a quien sin duda se puede contar como adolescente más parecía haber desarrollado una extraña amistad con Kiba y akamaru y Remus en quien la señora Weasley creyó que encontraría un aliado en esta locura parecía ahora haber redescubierto una manada con Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y Neji

La labor de limpiar Gridmund Place había sido extenuante pero muy divertida e instructiva lo fue hasta la vista de Harry este estaba muy nervioso a decir verdad

-te ira bien según lo que nos ha contado Hermione no puede expulsarte a que no-dijo seguro el rubio tratando de darle ánimos a su nuevo amigo

-eso espero

Esa mañana que fue la vista disciplinaria tanto ninjas como magos se habían quedado sumamente nerviosos la mayoría estaban seguros del éxito de Harry y los que no, no veían porque no podían hacer entrar por la fuerza a ese ministro que había dañado tanto a su amigo

Mientras esperaban el regreso de Harry los ninjas se habían dedicado a perseguir al viejo elfo de Sirius a Gaara y a Sasuke no terminaba de convencerles la idea de dejar a Sirius en esa casa con esa desequilibrada criatura por mucho que Hermione alegara que no era su culpa ser como era, parecía una amenaza constante y los shinobis no eran de dejar las amenazas rondar libremente

Una vez que se supo de la absolución de Harry todo Gridmund Place era un alboroto de celebraciones aunque el ambiente festivo de los más jóvenes parecía no ser compartido por todos

-en realidad no es su culpa yo también me sentiría muy solo si tuviese que quedarme encerrado aquí -se quejaba Siuigetsu continuamente a él ese adulto le agradaba y no quería dejarlo solo había tratado de razonar el quedarse en la casa con él y no lo había conseguido


	11. Chapter 11

Pronto llegaron las cartas de aceptación de los ninjas así como su lista de materiales junto con la de los demás estudiantes, dentro de los sobres de los ninjas venía una llave al parecer el plan de Dumbledore también implicaba comprar material y todo como si de verdad fuesen miembros de esa escuela

-esto es un gasto estúpido –se quejaba Temari en la reunión que tenían los ninjas entre ellos decidiendo que iban a hacer les habían explicado lo suficiente de la magia y sabían que no serían capaces de usar una varita aunque con sus jutsus podrían hacer las cosas que ellos hacían con magia bueno algunas cosas

-ya lo sé pero es lo mejor tenemos que guardar las apariencias así que vamos a ir a ese viaje de compras

Mientras los chicos tenían esta discusión en el vestíbulo tenía lugar una celebración por Hermione y Ron quienes ahora era prefectos de pronto los chicos escucharon un grito era de la madre de Ron en cuanto llegaron a la habitación donde esta estaba vieron a la señora Weasley tirada a lado de un cadáver que parecía uno de los gemelos de inmediato los ninjas se lanzaron alejaron a la mujer del cuerpo pero en cuanto le dieron alcance el primero en llegar a él fue Gaara quien se vio a si mismo convirtiéndose en el Shukaku

-no, no ri-rirdikulo –exclamo la señora Weasley y el shukaku se volvió el cuerpo inerte de Ginny

-Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo y este de inmediato se transformó en Naruto tirado inerte

-es un genjutsu –exclamo algo alterada Sakura

Mientras el boggart tomaba las formas de los miedo de los ahí presentes cuando estuvo frente a Ino se transformó en Asuma cuando murió, mientras estaba frente a Naruto se vio la imagen de Konoha destruida, no se podía decir que los shinobis tuviesen miedo de esa criatura pero no sabían cómo enfrentarla a ciencia cierta y sus miedos no cesaban de desfilar frente a ellos

De pronto Sai se coloco frente a la criatura la cual no supo qué forma tomar parecía confundida por momentos se volvía Naruto, Sakura y en momentos otro un muchacho de cabello gris el cuál cuando Sai lo vio hizo que la criatura comenzará a cambiar deformas más rápido más confundida

-que pasa

-es simple Naruto no sabe qué forma tomar con Sai es ahora o nunca –dijo ya más recompuesta Ino

Kankuro encerró a la criatura en su marioneta y de inmediato paso lo que debía pasar fue aprisionada y destruida una vez que la marioneta se cerró solo broto un extraño líquido algo negruzco que debía ser la sangre de esa criatura

Mientras los ninjas se habían hecho cargo de la situación después de ver algunos de los miedos de los chicos la señora Weasley tuvo que admitir que pese a aterradores y que sin duda tenían miedos que ningún niño normal tendría no podían ser tan malos después de todo

El licántropo había observado todo desde la puerta juntó con su amigo canuto quien parecía ahora triste

-lo viste cierto sus miedo son

-los de alguien mayor no los típicos que verías entre los niños un monstruo, una criatura tenebrosa no esos miedos eran

-los de alguien quien ha sufrido pérdidas una guerra sin duda Dumbledore tiene razón con ellos pero

-ese es el kit de la cuestión Moody no es justo arrastrarlos a otra

En la habitación Hinata trataba de tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba hecha un ovillo después de que el boggart se hubiese transformado en varios miembros de su familia

-señora Weasley está bien – pregunto cautelosa la chica

-yo si lo lamento tanto deben pensar que soy patética pero es que

-el temer por los que uno quiere nunca es patético –le dijo seguro Shikamaru mientras los demás analizaban a la criatura que estaba ahora tendida sobre el piso

-que era esa cosa – pregunto Ino aún con los ojos vidriados al ver a su maestro una vez más agonizante frente a ella una representación de todos sus miedos de fallar de nuevo a alguien que amaba

La señora Weasley los miró aun apenada pero contesto

-era un boggart es una criatura que toma la forma de nuestros miedos más profundos hay un hechizo para enfrentarlos se supone que debemos pensar la forma de hace de nuestro miedo algo gracioso –contesto avergonzada

-no lo entiendo –comento el pelirrojo aún estaba algo huraño en un rincón y un poco alterado tras verse de nuevo en el estado de posesión del shukaku

-perdón querido

-qué sentido tiene es decir nuestros miedos están ahí por algo para recordarnos que es importante y que debemos enfrentarlos para crecer – dijo Sai quien solo lucía extrañamente melancólico

La mujer los miró ahora sintiéndose basura esos chicos no eran mucho mayores que sus propios hijos y les había arrebatado toda la inocencia, toda la capacidad de ser niños no en ese momento Molly Weasley tomo una decisión ella no iba a permitir que Albus los devolviera a esa dimensión de la que venían donde sin duda nunca se les dejo ser niños, donde se les convirtió en esto.

Después del episodio del boggart las cosas en Gridmund Place habían mejorado considerablemente, una vez que Molly había dejado de lado su hostilidad y se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a estos chicos les había tomado cariño y porque no aceptémoslo ella amaba estar rodeada de chicos tenía un instinto maternal que ni sus hijos en cuantiosas cantidades habían logrado llenar se sentía especialmente unida a Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Sai y Suigetsu se podría decir que la matriarca Weasley tenía un radar para analizar a quienes habían carecido de amor en su niñez y se sentía más apegada a ellos y para los chicos que nunca habían tenido una figura que velara o se preocupara de esa manera por ellos esta figura resultaba embriagante así que se mostraba altamente protectores con la mujer

-menos mal no tuvimos que hacer ese viaje al como dices que se llama –

-Callejón Diagon Kiba, pero en realidad es una lástima es un lugar interesante al menos a ustedes les hubiese resultado de esa manera- le dijo Ginny mientras jugaba snap explosivo con Temari

-chicos lo de las casas como funciona es decir solo sabemos que se nos va a clasificar y así pero por lo que he entendido nos van a separar por nuestras personalidades no es así

-bueno si en realidad ahora que lo dices Jugo es muy seguro que van a quedar dispersos en varias casas dudo que queden completo algún equipo en una sola es decir ustedes son tan diferentes entre si- dijo Hermione leyendo desde el sillón a lado de Sasuke quien parecía no tener reparos en aceptar su compañía

-y eso que quiere decir

-básicamente Naruto que dormirán en la sala común de la casa que les toque y tendrán nuevos compañeros y tomaran las clases por separado aunque eso no quiere decir que ya no vayan a ser amigos o algo así – le explico Harry mientras Gaara y él alimentaban a Hedwig

-va a ser extraño es decir nosotros estamos a acostumbrados a estar juntos ya saben los equipos y los demás digo nos conocemos desde niños va a ser un cambio estar con alguien a quien no conocemos para nada

-va a ser problemático Ino

-vago para ti todo es problemático


	12. Chapter 12

Pronto llego el día de la partida al colegio y como se pronosticaba fue un caos la mayoría de los magos iban cargados con baúles y otros objetos a los ninjas se les había sugerido bueno más bien obligado es la palabra correcta a llevar unos también pero estos parecían encontrarlos poco prácticos mientras la mayoría se alistaba en el vestíbulo para partir entre quejas y empujones pudieron ver un perro negro más pequeño que Akamaru

-Sirius- exclamó extrañado Kiba

El perro solo ladró feliz

-tiene que ser una broma como hizo eso yo quiero ser un perro también – exclamó envidioso Naruto

-o es en serio Sirius, Albus dijo que –comenzó a quejarse la matriarca Weasley quien ya estaba bastante abrumada por la situación

-o da igual pero si pasa algo será tu culpa

Cuando lograron salir de casa de Sirius con los gritos de la madre de este de fondo vieron a Tonks a Moody y al señor Weasley esperando por ellos fue un viaje a pie bastante entretenido entre los aspavientos de libertad que tenían Sirius y Akamaru el cual el señor Weasley llevaría por aparición al colegio ya que lo tendrían con Hagrid para evitar malos entendidos con los demás estudiantes pese a las protestas de Kiba

Los ninjas estaban fascinados todo aquí era tan distinto a Konoha y Suna que no podían evitar detenerse en cada oportunidad crispando cada vez más los nervios de Molly

Cuando al fin llegaron a la estación la señora Weasley prácticamente los arrojo dentro de este sin dar pie a muchas despedidas, una vez dentro el tren los chicos se miraron confusos

-y ahora

-bueno deberíamos buscar un compartimiento aunque somos –Hermione comenzó a contarlos y se sorprendió no le habían prestado atención a los números en realidad pero

-somos 25 –exclamo sorprendida y golpeándose mentalmente con razón la señora Weasley lucía tan alterada como se manejaba a 25 adolescentes sin enloquecer en especial unos que despiertan tanta sensación al no conocerlos y Harry Potter

-bueno nosotros nos vamos a buscar a Lee así que somos 2 menos no entres en pánico – replicaron los gemelos burlones

-y podemos llevarnos a algunos

-si tal vez a Naruto, Suigetsu y a Kiba

-te quitaríamos un peso de encima

Sin embargo ante esa perspectiva los ninjas lucieron aterrados no iban a dejar vagar por el tren a esos 5 dios Merlín sabe en qué problemas se meterían

-no simplemente no va a pasar largo de aquí los veremos en un rato – dijo decidida Sakura

Los chicos miraron con reproche a la peli rosa pero no la cuestionaron habían aprendido que no tomaba muy bien las negativas

-bueno a decir verdad yo también me voy será lo mejor después de todo quede de verme con Luna los veré en el colegio suerte en la selección – se despidió Ginny

Hermione los volvió a mirar a hora confusa que iban a hacer aún con un encantamiento para agrandar un compartimiento era imposible que entraran en uno solo tendrían que ser por lo menos unos cuatro

-pues deberíamos buscar compartimientos yo creo que deben ser por lo menos cuatro

-no te ofendas Herms pero somos 22 como pretendes que entremos solo en cuatro

-con magia Ron puedo intentar hacer un encantamiento de expansión, si ahora solo muévete antes de que el tren se llene

Los chicos encontraron 5 compartimientos y lograron acomodarse en el primer compartimiento iban Ten-te, Lee Kankuro y Neji, en el segundo Ino, Sakura, Chouji , Shikamaru y Temari , en el tercero Suigetsu, Sasuke, Jugo y Karin, en el cuarto Shino, Kiba, Hinata y Sai y finalmente en el último compartimiento estaba el trio dorado junto con Naruto y Gaara

-Vaya creí que eso sería más complicado después de todo no hubo que hacer el encantamiento y la verdad aun no estoy segura de manejarlo a la perfección aunque

-si bueno en realidad era solo cuestión de organización pero están bien con el acomodo creí que querrían ir con sus equipos –dijo Ron cortando a la chica

-no en realidad sabes nosotros como ya saben hemos estado juntos desde niños pero todos somos buenos amigos además de que es bueno ver nuevas cosas –dijo Naruto mientras Ron le mostraba algunos cromos de las ranas de chocolate

-o demonios casi lo olvidaba Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos lo siento Harry estarás bien

-si vayan de cualquier forma no es como si me quedase solo después de todo

Los chicos salieron

-estas bien

-si solo que es extraño saben me siento excluido siempre soy yo quien –de pronto Harry se avergonzó pero para su sorpresa ni Gaara ni Naruto parecían juzgarlo

-si no es que en realidad sea algo tan bueno ser el centro de atención créeme –comento Naruto

De pronto la puerta del compartimientos e abrió dejando ver a Ginny con una chica rubia algo estrafalaria y un chico que lucía un poco robusto y avergonzado de estar ahí

-oigan les importa el tren está lleno debimos llegar realmente tarde –se quejó Ginny

-no está bien aunque aquí también están Ron y Hermione –les aviso Harry

-o bueno entonces será mejor irnos –comenzó el chico

-no puedes hacer la cosa que decía Hermione el encantamiento ese agrandador

-es de expansión peor yo no sé hacerlo Naruto será mejor

-o yo sé no lo he hecho antes pero creo que funcionara pero necesitamos salir por si sale mal –ofreció la chica rubia

La mayoría la miró con desconfianza pero Naruto adoraba ver magia así que los obligo a salir, la chica hizo el hechizo pero el compartimiento parecía igual desde fuera

-mmm creo que no funciono –dijo con duda Gaara

Sin embargo el rubio entro y de inmediato noto lo contrario no si lo hizo esta más amplio vaya que esos útil ven Gaara tienes que ver esto es increíble- el pelirrojo entro mientras su amigo parecía niño en juguetería festejando

Los demás los siguieron

-vaya no sabía que podías hacer eso Luna

-ni yo sabes que podía haber salido terriblemente mal es decir de seguir adentro y algo que no funcionará pudimos terminar en mal estado –exclamo la chica soñadora haciendo reír sorpresivamente a Gaara

Los demás parecían algo perturbados con ella

-si bueno como sea chicos déjenme presentarles ellos son Neville y mi amiga Luna

-Luna, Neville ellos son Gaara y Naruto son parte de los chicos nuevos de quienes les hable

-o es un placer conocerlos – dijo Neville tendiéndole la mano los chicos hicieron lo mismo aunque la chica solo los miro analizándolos haciéndolos sentir extraños en el proceso

-por cierto chicos Luna es de otra casa si alguien queda en Ravenclaw será su compañero

-"una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres" –recito la chica aburrida haciendo reír a Ginny y Gaara mientras que los demás solo la miraban extrañados

Mientras Neville les mostraba Ginny y Harry su nuevo regalo una extraña planta Gaara y Naruto hablaban con Luna hasta que esa planta expulso algo extraño salpicando todo el vagón y a una chica oriental que se estaba asomando por suerte tanto a Luna como a los ninjas los protegió una barrera de arena

-yo lo siento no sabía que eso pasaría y

-está bien fue un accidente-comento algo ácida Ginny

-hola Harry creo que este no fue un buen momento –dijo molesta la chica oriental

-fue un accidente como ya dije – reitero Ginny

-además no es nada que no pueda solucionarse fregotego – exclamo está limpiándose a sí misma y a los chicos más no a la otra chica quien la miraba molesta

-si claro un hechizo tan simple como no lo pensé fregotego, te veré después Harry – dijo la chica mientras se iba

-yo de veras lo siento Harry no sabía – se lamentó el chico

-pero que va eso fue genial podemos hacerlo de nuevo – dijo Naruto

Yendo hacia Neville

-mmm su magia es muy diferente no te vi hacer nada y sin embargo sé que tú nos protegiste gracias

Gaara la miró algo sorprendido pero no hizo más le habían dicho que si le preguntaban como actuaban su magia solo dijera que ellos no necesitaban algo de un canalizador peor la verdad explicar eso le resultaba muy confuso esperaba que su hermana hallara como decirlo de manera más sencilla

Después de un rato Hermione y Ron regresaron para informarle a Harry quienes más eran prefectos

-en serio malfoy

-sí y la tonta de Parkinson no se en que estaría pensando Dumbledore al darle las insignias a esos dos

-son de los mejores de su curso en aprovechamiento digo si miran las listas de los grados y las casas

Los ahí presentes miraron a Luna extrañados mientras Ginny se encargaba de presentarla en los demás vagones de los shinobis las cosas estaban en algunos tranquilas y en otras como en el que iba el equipo de Taka bueno solo digamos que el vagón tendría que ser remodelado al llegar

-lo que no entiendo es como nos van a seleccionar frente de marquesina

-pues aquí no lo dice cerda solo dice las características que cada uno debe tener para estar en cada casa por lo que veo nuestros equipos designados van a partirse

-Según lo que Hermione nos dijo es un sombrero que de alguna manera ve en tu cabeza el que decide a donde iras según como eres no

-si Temari pero el punto es si eso es así habrá como engañarlo

-lo dudo es como intentar esconderme algo a mí una vez que estoy dentro de tu cabeza, porque preguntas Shika

-Porque según lo que puedo ver creo que los más problemáticos de nosotros van a quedar juntos y solos

Los chicos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que eso era cierto y comenzaron a sudar frió imaginando los problemas en los que esos podían meterse


	13. Chapter 13

Pronto llegaron a su destino y al descender del tren los ninjas notaron de inmediato unas criaturas que tiraban de los carruajes Naruto corrió de inmediato hacía ellos y empezó a acariciar a uno de los animales

-que son estos – pregunto Ino mirándolos algo recelosa no parecían agresivos peor en su experiencia con las criaturas encontradas en la casa de Sirius prefería mantenerse alejada de ellos

-que son que

-esos –señalo Hinata a las criaturas –pero Ron, Hermione y Ginny parecían no ver nada

-yo los veo están ahí-dijo Harry poniéndose a lado de Naruto pero sin tocar al animal los demás los miraron extrañados pero siguieron abordando los carruajes

-yo también los veo no están locos – les dijo Luna mientras los hermanos de la arena la seguían

Al llegar al castillo una mujer hizo esperar a los ninjas en la entrada mientras los seleccionaban

-queridos alumnos este año me temo que tenemos grandes cambios –anuncio el director después de la singular canción del sombrero

-este año además de contar con cambios en el profesorado tenemos nuevos estudiantes además de los que se integran en primer año, estos estudiantes nos visitan desde el lejano oriente de la academia de magia r hechicería Shinobi están aquí de manera indefinida como un proyecto para ver si nuestros estilos de enseñanza son compatibles

Los ninjas miraron al anciano incrédulos era increíble que una persona tuviese tanto aplomo en decir tamaña mentira pero el anciano debía estar haciéndolo bien ya que ninguno de los ahí presentes parecían tener objeciones o dudas, salvo una extraña mujer de ropa rosada pero ella había estado molesta desde que todo el mundo se había reunido ahí

-así que sin más preámbulos empezaremos con la ceremonia de selección y luego el banquete daré algunos otros anuncios

Después de una larga selección de los de primer año los ninjas fueron llamados uno a uno a ser seleccionados para sus diferentes casas

El sombrero seleccionador nunca había estado tan confundido ya que el primero en ser llamado a seleccionarse fue Kiba pero el sombrero tuvo grandes problemas en seleccionarlos ya que cada uno de los chicos tenían grandes habilidades no pertenecientes a los magos y sus personalidades fluctuaban continuamente así que decidió seleccionarlos por su rango más dominante en su personalidad y donde el creyó que podrían encajar mejor quedando en Gryffindor Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba, Kankuro y Ten-te quienes fueron recibidos felices entre los leones quienes los miraban los que no los conocían interrogantes pero los que si felices los que no habían quedado ene su casa de inmediato sintieron pena por Ten-te lo tendría difícil para controlar a esos tres esperaban en lo más interno de su ser que Kankuro no cediera a la presión de grupo y terminara uniéndose al desastre que sin duda sería los otros

En las águilas quedaron Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Karin y Sakura en cuanto fueron seleccionados Luna los recibió después de que Gaara la presentara el chico parecía extrañamente cómodo con ella para sorpresa de los demás ya que Gaara no era muy sociable

En la mesa de los tejones quedaron Jugo, Hinata, Lee y Chouji quienes parecían estar aliviados al llegar con sus nuevos compañeros quienes se mostraron muy amables con ellos

Fue una historia bien diferente para los que quedaron entre las serpientes Sasuke, Temari, Neji, Sai e Ino no parecían contentos con sus nuevos compañeros las chicas parecían estarse debatiendo entre coquetearle a Sasuke, Neji y Sai o mirar a Ino y Temari con envidia mientras que los chicos parecían estarlos estudiando preparándose para atacar sin duda iba a ser cansado estar entre estos chicos

Mientras cenaban cada mesa era una historia diferente en la de Gryffindor Naruto estaba provocando carcajadas ayudado por Kiba quien solo parecía un poco deprimido por la falta de Akamaru pero se lo estaban pasando en grande junto con los gemelos y sorprendentemente Harry quien aunque no adoraba ser el centro de atención no podía evitar ser arrastrado a este por Naruto y los demás ninjas

En la mesa de las águilas Sakura miraba con disculpa a Sasuke quien ya lucía algo fastidiado en su mesa

-va a montar un alboroto –dijo mirando a Naruto

-no puede ser tan malo después de todo estarán con Hermione y aunque no lo creas ella logra evitar que Harry se meta en muchos líos o eso es lo que dice Ginny

-puede ser Luna pero Naruto es una fuerza de la naturaleza- se quejó Shikamaru mirando a sus amigos en las mesas de las serpientes y los tejones

-saben el estar en diferentes casas no implica que dejen de frecuentarse y ser amigos solo define en qué lugar dormirán después de todo Ginny es mi mejor amiga y es de Gryffindor

Los chicos parecían más entusiasmados con esa idea pero aún era raro estar lejos de los demás

Después del discurso del anciano y la intromisión de la mujer sapo como los gemelos habían bautizado a la nueva profesora de DADA cada grupo fue a sus respectivas salas comunes sin embargo esa noche los ninjas se reunieron en la noche en el bosque tras escapar de sus salas comunes

Para ellos fue una tarea sumamente sencilla entrar y salir del castillo les resultaba fácil hasta tedioso esquivar a los profesores no representaba un reto ni recordar sus contraseñas el problema había sido transportarse por ese castillo donde las escaleras cambiaban de lugar y terminabas en pasajes que no conocías

-esto es horrible me perdí puedes creerlo me perdí yo soy excelente en localización y rastreo y me perdí Shikamaru y tengo que lidiar con arpías esas chicas son –exclamaba furiosa Ino

-no seas

-o no te atrevas –exclamo ahora Temari

-nunca pensé que hubiese forma que las mujeres pudiesen resultar tan molestas y lo peor es que están actuando como tontas y analizan todo es como

-como si estuvieses con alguien como tu hermanita –

-solo cállate Kankuro yo no actuó idiota

-pero si fría y calculadora con quien no te conoce

-Y los chicos –pregunto algo asustada Sakura conociendo a Sasuke dudaba que el pudiera caer en las provocaciones como Naruto lo haría pero sabía que tan irritante podía ser

-bueno Neji tiene a la mayoría intimidados con solo mirarlos y Sasuke solo esta fastidiado de que la mayoría lo encuentre atractivo es como s i hubiésemos regresado a la academia básicamente – le explico Sakura

De pronto llego Ten-te quien venía arrastrando a Suigetsu

-este es un idiota

-y porque me lo dices yo ya lo sabía –dijo divertida Karin

-el y los clones me dieron una pastilla que me hizo el pelo verde menos mal Hermione lo arreglo casi de inmediato pero están dándole eso a los demás y lo festejan

-donde están kiba y Naruto – pregunto Hinata llegando junto con los demás ahora tejones

-o deben venir por ahí se supone que Hermione no tardaría los gemelos a ellos les dieron unas pastillas que los transformaron en una especie de canarios gigantes

Los ninjas se miraron aterrados pero después de un rato llegaron los aludidos junto con akamaru quien estaba en el bosque desde hace un rato cuando al fin estuvieron todos reunidos y terminaron de relatarse sus desventuras con sus nuevos compañeros empezaron a hablar más seriamente

-que vamos a hacer Shika las clases comienzan mañana y

-no debemos preocuparnos por eso lo principal es

-si lo sabemos hallar como volver a casa- dijo algo insegura Sakura

-bueno al menos no nos separaron por edades esos chicos estan separados según edades en cada curso si hiciesen eso Neji, Lee, Temari, Kankuro y yo estaríamos aún más solos

-o eso no lo menciones la única razón es porque al parecer el viejo no esta tan interesado en que estemos vagando por ahí alguien averiguo algo de este tal Voldemort

-si aunque no creo que te guste de lo que nos enteramos – dijo Hinata algo insegura

-en nuestra casa un chico murió el año pasado en algo parecido a los exámenes Chounin solo que aquí solo participaban se supone un representante por escuela pero algo salió mal y Harry acabo participando y bueno en la última prueba el chico murió

-eso no es sorpresa mucha gente muere en los exámenes – descarto Neji

-en los nuestros pero en este no debía pasar al parecer y Harry lo vio todo dice que lo mato Voldemort-explico Chouji

-si aunque no muchos lo creen en nuestra casa hay rumores de que Harry se inventó eso por querer atención –dijo Sakura de inmediato recibió una mirada de desagrado de Naruto

-En donde nosotros estamos se habla de que ese sujeto ha regresado al parecer muchos de los padres de nuestros compañeros son seguidores de ese maniaco o al menos esa impresión tiene sus hijos que se pavonean como si eso fuese un gran privilegio

Shikamaru los miró preocupado

-en que piensas vago

-estamos en medio de una disputa y estamos en el centro dudo mucho que podamos estar aquí sin tomar parte en el conflicto después de todo

En eso escucharon un aullido que veía cerca del bosque

-deberíamos volver al castillo mañana empiezan esas clase y no creo que nadie quiera tener que lidiar con eso pero mientras estemos fingiendo ser estudiantes

Los chicos asintieron resignados no tenían opción después de todo


	14. Chapter 14

**Un día con los leones**

Cuando amaneció en el cubil de los felinos los ninjas ya estaban listos para su primer día un hiperactivo rubio junto con un bastante relajado Kiba y un algo impaciente Suigetsu aguardaban por sus compañeros mientras Kankuro se lamentaba por sus surte y Ten-te trababa de quitarse las palabras de sus compañeras de cuarto de que sus amigos eran bombas sexis de su mente, el solo pensar en ellos de esa manera era demasiado perturbador para ella

Cuando al fin bajaron a desayunar siguieron a Harry a la clase de historia de la magia

-esta clase es fatal c-comentaba entre bostezos Kankuro quien no parecía ni un poco diezmado con la idea de dormirse en clase

-para que la lleven más de la mitad está dormido –

-en realidad la materia podría ser interesante pero es que el profesor no ayuda, mucho Ten-te

-si siguen así no les voy a prestar mis apuntes este año chicos

-vamos a reprobar los TIMOS de veras quieres eso en tu conciencia además que esta vez arrastrarías más gente eso quieres

Los ninjas la miraron suplicantes y la chica solo bufo indignada, la siguiente hora la tuvieron libre y mientras llovía se quedaron en los pasillos concurridos hasta que se les acerco una chica asiática la cual parecía mirar fascinada a los nuevos chicos y a Harry

-Hola Harry es bueno verte sin esa cosa

-sí que tal tu verano

Mientras Harry hablaba con la chica Hermione trataba de que Ten-te que era la única que parecía que había intentado tomar notas realmente en clase entendiera la importancia de la lección, de un momento a otro solo vieron a la chica con la que estaba Harry marcharse algo disgustada

Siguieron el recorrido hacía su siguiente clase la cual no entusiasmaba para nada al trio

-pero porque

-es que el profesor es un murciélago que odia a Harry lo trata fatal y

-o Ron no los predispongas en mal

-es la verdad Hermione aunque después de todo son leones como nosotros no es como si los fuese a tratar mejor solo porque sean extranjeros Snape odia a cada alumno que ha pisado la casa de Gryffindor sin excepciones

-además que esta clase la compartimos con las serpientes no puede ser peor –se quejaba Harry y Ron

Para los ninjas no era tan malo después de todo verían a sus amigos quien sabe cómo les estar yendo a ellos

Al llegar a la mazmorra vieron a un hombre de aspecto cetrino con una nariz ganchuda y cabello negro algo seboso

-ese es

-el profesor de pociones – les susurro Hermione

-silencio

-antes de empezar la clase de hoy solo quiero recordarles que en Junio harán un importante examen que determinara su futuro en el mundo mágico si es que lo tienen – en este punto Snape le dirigió una mirada especialmente desagradable a Harry

-o tenías razón eres su adoración –

-señor Hozuki ya que parece encontrar mi asignatura tan divertida realizará un ensayo de la poción que estamos haciendo en estos momentos

El chico lo miró incrédulo que esperaba que hiciera este hombre no es como si el tuviese una remota idea de qué demonios se hacía en esa clase y no podía enfrentarlo, Sasuke había sido muy claro necesitaban pasar desapercibidos y el otro chico Shikamaru quien era quien llevaba las riendas esta alocada empresa les dijo que tenían que comportarse como estudiantes

-pero señor-

-seño Uzumaki ya que usted parece tener tanto que decir acompañara en su castigo a su amigo y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insubordinación, no crean que por su situación serán tratados preferencialmente son alumnos como todos los demás aquí

Kiba vio con odio al profesor pero cuando se disponía a protestar solo sintió como un hilo de shakra le cerraba la boca

-bien las instrucciones están la pizarra tienen una hora y media

De pronto la puerta de una alacena se abrió y los estudiantes comenzaron a ir hacía allí los chicos se miraron con confusión que iban a hacer era evidente que estas clase eran practicas ellos ni tenían ni idea de que hacer siguieron a los demás y tomaron los ingredientes que tomaban ellos

Ten-te al ver la pizarra comenzó a comprender esto no era más que una extraña clase de cocina tal vez si lo pensaba así estaría bien podría hacer al menos algo semi decente en esa clase miró a su alrededor y para su alivió vio a casi todos los chicos no solo a los ninjas igual de perdidos salvo a Hermione quien parecía tener bien claro que hacer y cómo llevarlo a cabo

Se remango las mangas y se dispuso a empezar después de todo que podía salir mal

Naruto por su parte había llegado a la misma conclusión de Ten-te solo que él no sabía ni por donde comenzar las instrucciones pese a entenderlas le parecían confusas los términos trozar, cortar exprimir los conocía pero no le hallaba una razón de ser a lo que estaba ahí escrito y lo peor era que para su desgracia esta clase la compartían con las serpientes así que podía ver la cara de satisfacción de Sasuke al solo activar su sharingan y copiar los movimientos de Hermione quien parecía ser de las pocas que sabían que estaban haciendo, pudo ver a su vez a Neji que solo hacía algo parecido a Sasuke viendo con el Byakugan que hacer no era justo eso era como copiar como en el examen Chounin.

Por su parte Kankuro había desatado hilos de shakra a su alrededor y viendo que solo había pocos alumnos competentes en la clase se había enfocado en dejar actuar a Hermione para sentir sus movimientos y luego imitarlos esto iba a ser tardado pero había otro alumno uno que era compañero de Temari y parecía estar haciéndolo bien también con la ayuda de él y la leona podría salir algo medianamente constructivo o al menos no tan vergonzoso él no podía seguir avergonzándose siendo malo aunque esta no fuese su casa era el hermano mayor del kazekage debía comportarse a la altura

Mientras Kiba estaba haciendo su poción la cual sorprendentemente parecía estar saliendo medianamente bien su olfato le estaba ayudando mucho en esta área estaba junto al caldero de un chico rubio que lo miraba de manera desagradable pero parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo así que el agregaba los ingredientes hasta que obtenía un olor similar o igual al de la poción del chico y los resultados a su parecer estaban siendo favorables miro con disculpa a Suigetsu cuyo caldero parecía estar a punto de estallar aunque no es que él se estuviese esforzando mucho en esta clase parecía divertirlo agregar cosas al azar y ver las reacciones del hombre l no poder verlo hacer nada inadecuado ya que lo estaba haciendo a gran velocidad pero su caldero mostraba un brebaje extrañamente de un color rojizo que burbujeaba demasiado

Sasuke se acercó a su compañero de equipo y los demás solo vieron como este le dirigía una mirada a Suigetsu pero después de ese encuentro el ninja se dedicó a tratar de corregir su poción al parecer poner de malas a ese chico era bastante aterrador

Cuando llego el término de la clase el murciélago como lo había llamado Ron empezó a pasear por la habitación alabando los trabajos de algunas de sus serpientes y las de sus ninjas serpientes en especial salvo la de Temari que parecía una especie de engrudo líquido y la de Sai que estaba de un color negro bastante extraño

Para sorpresa de la mayoría solo les mando un redacción general sobre el filtro de paz que era lo que se supone debía preparar pero sin restarles puntos y miro hasta con indulgencia sus pociones cuando llego a la de Ino le sonrío a la chica

-esta sin duda es una poción perfecta es como si yo la hubiese preparado felicidades señorita Yamanaka un trabajo único

Mientras tanto con los leones los presentes miraban con sorpresa a Snape no era normal que el felicitase a nadie ni si quiera a sus serpientes que demonios había pasado ahí

El profesor siguió su recorrido miró con desagrado la poción gris de Naruto

-bueno no me sorprende que falta de talento al menos hará el ensayo quiero que en él me explique exactamente el lugar en el que se equivocó y por qué lo hizo

Cuando llego alas pociones de Ten-te, Kankuro y Kiba simplemente las ignoro molesto al igual que la de Hermione que era muy parecida a la de Ino salvo que la de Ino despedía un resplandor más fuerte que la de Hermione al ver la de Suigetsu el profesor lo miró con rencor en la mirada peor no dijo nada al llegar al lugar de Harry se encargó de ridiculizarlo y hacerle notar a todos lo mal que estaba su poción

Cuando salieron de la clase el ánimo de los leones estaba por los suelos para empezar Naruto estaba molesto por su tarea extra y por no saber cómo sus compañeros habían logrado la prueba y el no, los demás algunos estaban decepcionados de que su trabajo hubiese sido ignorado completamente y Hermione bueno ella estaba desarrollando teorías de conspiraciones tras haber sido superada con tantos creces por Ino mientras que Harry estaba deprimiéndose después de haber sido el único que no pudo entregar su poción

-o no estés triste seguro no eres el único que no va aprobar es decir viste la poción de Temari –

Eso animo un poco a Harry peor no lo suficiente por ese día la siguiente asignatura era adivinación la mayoría de los ninjas no creía en nada de eso pero sus asignaturas habían sido elegidas por el viejo extraño y Shikamaru seleccionando según ellos en las que menos se destacaría lo diferente que eran de los demás chicos en realidad

Harry agradecía que al menos sus nuevos amigos estuviesen con él odiaba esa asignatura la hubiese dejado en realidad si la opción que era Runas antiguas no le pareciera tan complicada

En cuanto llegaron a clase los recibió una mujer ataviada en chales la torre de adivinación olía muchísimo a incienso que de inmediato Kiba estaba estornudando como si no hubiese un mañana lamentando sobre todo estar ahí aunque si consideramos el tamaño de Akamaru tal vez esto era lo mejor

La mujer los insto a leer la introducción de lo que verían el día de hoy de develando los sueños los ninjas comenzaron a leer entre bromas ya que no le veían ningún tipo de sentido a esto así que Harry y Ron estaban riendo todo el capítulo una vez que terminaron bajo la mirada molesta de la profesora debían analizar los sueños de uno de ellos

Mientras los chicos relataban los sueños más extraños que podían y les daban significados cada vez más alocados cada vez no podían evitar como la profesora parecía estar entusiasmada con alumnos con un ojo interno tan desarrollado

-tiene que ser una broma mira que decir que las chorradas que decíamos son ejemplos de un gran poder en la como

-clarividencia Suigetsu - exclamo entre risas Kankuro

-esa clase un chiste malo no sé porque no podemos simplemente no entrar es decir no es como si fuese a enseñarnos algo útil en realidad- se quejaba Ron

-o no claro que te enseña algo útil

-en serio ilumínanos Kiba que te enseña esa asignatura-

-bien Harry en realidad es fundamental desarrollar en tu vida la capacidad de mentir con gran fluidez es una regla básica de la supervivencia

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas bajo la mirada incrédula de Hermione que se unía a ellos para la clase de defensa

-en realidad si no les gusta podrían matricularse en otra asignatura no tiene por qué ridiculizar una clase de esa manera

-o solo déjalo estar no es como si tu siguieses tomando la clase de cualquier modo o si

-ese no es el punto Ronald

Cuando llegaron al aula de defensa la profesora ya estaba ahí entraron y se sentaron aunque no precisamente en silencio

-cuanto color rosa es legal que use una persona

-no lo sé pero sin duda eso rebasa los estándares permitidos –se quejaban Suigetsu y Ten-te

-buenas tardes a todos –los saludo el sapo obteniendo solo algunos buenas tardes de parte de algunos alumnos

-o no me saludaran como es debido quiero escucharlos decir buenas tardes profesora Umbridge vamos a volver a intentarlo buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge –contestaron con sonsonete los ninjas junto con los demás alumnos

-bien vieron como no era tan difícil ahora saquen sus libros y guarden las varitas quiero que copien los nuevos objetivos del curso que impartiré el ministerio está claramente preocupado de la dirección que esta clase y el colegio ha tomado yo estoy aquí para poder tratar de enmendar el camino que su educación parece estar tomando

La mujer comenzó con un discurso el cual la mayoría de los chicos no tomaban en serio salvo los ninjas y Hermione quien parecía a cada momento más indignada por lo que se estaba diciendo

Luego de su discurso los mando a leer un libro que hasta para los ninjas que no sabían nada de la materia resultaba soso

Hermione inició una discusión con el sapo mientras que era respaldada por sus compañeros y después vino un estallido de Harry quien de hecho ya estaba muy susceptible por todo lo sucedido durante el día los ninjas se habían quedado al margen del conflicto algunos de manera voluntaria como Ten-te y Kankuro mientras que Naruto, Suigetsu y Kiba habían tenido que ser detenidos por sus compañeros para no hacer el conflicto peor cuando empezaron a notar lo injusto que en realidad era la situación

-porque me detuviste –

-porque sin duda ibas a hacer algo estúpido que atraiga la atención de esa mujer hacía nosotros Naruto

-peor yo no le tengo miedo

-ese no es el punto Kankuro tiene razón hay algo que está mal aquí eso es más que evidente pero si saltamos como los demás lo hicieron nos van a tratar como críos y nosotros no somos críos vamos a abordar este problema de otra manera

-pero Ten-te tu viste lo que esa mujer le dijo a Harry –

-si lo vi Kiba pero es que si nosotros saltamos así a su yugular solo conseguiremos ponerla en alerta sobre nosotros y que nos marque como un blanco

-pero esa mujer se merece algo malo no puede ir tratando así a la gente

-y quien dice que no le va a pasar nada malo –les dijo algo tétrica Ten-te haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros porque puede que la casa de Gryffindor fuese la casa de los valientes, si peor también es la casa de los que les gustan los riesgos y aunque no lo admitieran de los bromistas y ten-te no había terminado ahí de casualidad


	15. Chapter 15

**Un día con los tejones**

Después de la reunión que tuvieron los chicos estaban listos para su primer día de clase aunque las reacciones de los ninjas no eran todas iguales por un lado Lee estaba en el dormitorio el cual compartía junto con Jugo, Chouji y otros dos chicos que resultaban amables pero no muy sociables Justin, Ernie y otro chico que resultaba bastante antipático un tal Zacharias

Lee había despertado muy temprano y decidiendo que lo que Gai sería es empezar el día con la flama de la juventud ardiendo al máximo decidió salir a correr por el campo de quidditch

Una vez que regreso se ducho y despertó a sus compañeros Ninjas ya eran las 6 de la mañana y el día no había más que comenzado para el lástima que los demás no lo viesen así

-Lee que te pasa es muy temprano – le dijo con sueño Jugo

-pero el día ya comenzó yo ya he hecho mil flexione y corrí alrededor de ese campo de quidditch vamos hay que empezar de una vez

Los ninjas se limitaron a velo incrédulo y sabiendo que no lograrían hacerlo desistir se resignaron a madrugar mientras que el resto de sus compañeros de habitación solo miraban con odio al cejón

Una hora después los chicos estaban listos para ir a almorzar la mayoría parecía estar más fresco ya que se habían duchado y estaban entusiasmados salvo el tal Zacharias quien se había limitado a ignorar a los nuevos compañeros

Mientras en el dormitorio de las chicas las cosas fueron bien diferentes las chicas encontraron adorable a Hinata la cual para variar no se sintió fuera de lugar con su timidez sino que al parecer todo parecía encajar ahí es decir la mayoría de las chicas de esta casa no eran tan bulliciosas como sus amigas y parecían voluntariosas como ella cuando bajo junto con Hannah la cual se ofreció amablemente a ser su guía y de sus amigos encontró a los chicos con miradas de odio hacía Lee

-buenos días

Tras un desayuno en el que la Hyuga veía de reojo a Naruto y los leones se fueron a clase de adivinación la cual resulto ser una materia sumamente aburrida pero en la que todos los tejones parecían poner su mayor esfuerzo

La siguiente asignatura fue encantamientos al llegar el profesor quiso realizar un repaso de lo aprendido para que los chicos nuevos pudiesen estar más tranquilos en clase y poder medir sus capacidades

Pero esa clase resulto algo confusa para los ninjas algunas de las cosas que se les pedía hacer como levitar una pluma no tenían ni idea de cómo lograrlo ellos no tenían magia sin embargo al parecer el profeso sabía de su condición ya que solo realizaron hechizos que estaban encaminados a algunas cosas que los shinobis podían hacer con sus jutsus

En defensa contra las artes oscuras la clase les resulto sumamente tediosa solos se dedicaron a leer pero siendo todos tejones son hubo muchas quejas al menos no delante de la profesora

-eso sin duda ha sido esclarecedor

-que quieres decir Ernie

–es obvio Lee es a mujer no tiene la intención de que sepamos defendernos ni de enseñarnos nada remotamente útil para los exámenes que vamos a presentar este año

-quieres decir que no siempre son así las cosas

-no Hinata normalmente los profesores de esta asignatura son buenos incluso el año pasado que bueno

-díselos Hannah de cualquier forma se van a enterar no es que Hogwarts sea un lugar muy reservado después de todo

Los chicos les contaron a los shinobis lo del ex mortifago que estuvo trabajando como un supuesto profesor el año anterior y los problemas que esto había ocasionado aunque no parecían del todo convencidos de lo que decía Harry tampoco se mostraban reticentes a creer su historia o mostraban hostilidad al hablar de él

-bueno y que sigue – exclamaba feliz Lee mientras sus compañeros lo miraban algo abrumados aún entre los tejones Lee era demasiado

-bueno sigue pociones

-vamos chicos no es tan malo

-Hannah tú dices eso porque no eres mala en la clase pero el profesor es algo aterrador además de que hace la clase algo abrumante

-en verdad

-no Jugo es solo que es de los maestros más exigentes que tenemos y muchos aquí lo tratan de malvado pero la verdad es que las pociones son muy peligrosas y si él no se comportara de esa manera es probable que hubiese muchos accidentes en clase

\- y esa fue Hannah santa matrona de las causas perdidas –

-solo déjala tranquila Smith

-o que Mcmillan no es como si fueses a hacer algo o si

-el tal vez no pero no me gusta la forma en la que le hablaste discúlpate

-o que cejas de azotador

-silencio caballeros si encuentran imposible relacionarse de la manera correcta en mi clase me ver forzado a retirarlos de esta pasen

Los chicos habían llegado a la clase de pociones y efectivamente a la opinión de los shinobis si era algo intimidante el profesor pero nada que en realidad no pudieran manejar la clase la compartían con las águilas fue reconfortante ver a sus amigos aunque no supiesen muy bien que hacer del todo

Hinata en cuanto se les explico que hacer uso su Byakugan para poder realizar lo que se le pedía se colocó entre Lee y Jugo peor en realidad este era bastante bueno sin la ayuda parecía que estos e le daba naturalmente aunque Lee era otra historia al parecer la sutileza que requería esta materia no lo acompañaba

Hinata pudo ver cómo le iba a Shino quien parecía estar no muy conforme ahí pero no lucía preocupado del todo su poción parecía ir bien a diferencia de la de Karin quien parecía estar teniendo problemas en la cocción de esta

Shikamaru estaba usando su jutsu de sombras para saber qué hacer y Gaara parecía que esto lo había hecho durante algún tiempo curioso si nunca habían hecho nada parecido tal vez en la arena las cosas fuesen diferentes nunca lo habían comentado

Sakura parecía saber que estaba haciendo pero no era una sorpresa ya que era después de todo una Ninja medico esto no podía ser tan diferente de hacer antídotos o medicina o si

Cuando el profesor paso revisando sus pociones se limitó asolo asentir en algunas pero no realizó ningún comentario e realidad

-vaya los Gryffindor debieron tener un día especialmente duro ahí

-porque lo dices Ernie

-porque Snape solo esta así de tranquilo si logro descargar su mal humor con ellos parece ser un requisito para el

-seguro están bien Hinata no te preocupes –le susurro Shino mientras se separaba de los tejones

-pero Kiba y Naruto tu no crees que ellos

-o no estoy seguro de que ya se metieron en millones de problemas pero estarán bien después de todo que daño podrían causar a gran escala


	16. Chapter 16

**Un día en la aguilera**

Para las águilas esa mañana arrancó como cualquier otra el tener nuevos miembros en su casa no hacía una diferencia para los dogmáticos Ravenclaws eran después de todo demasiado pragmáticos para que una cosa así les alterara habían designado a dos estudiantes para que sirvieran de guías a los nuevos

Terry estaba esperando en ese momento por sus compañeros en realidad no le despertaban ningún tipo de interés real estos nuevos chicos es decir solo eran unos cuantos rostros nuevos después de todo

Shikamaru había logrado salir de la cama al fin tras que Shino le pusiera insectos encima ya que Gaara no intento si quiera despertarlo ya que él no le veía mucho sentido a esto de fingirse en realidad estudiantes cuando bajaron vieron al que les habían explicado sería su guía esperando por ellos también vieron un coro de chicas al fondo de la sala quienes los miraba riéndose de manera escandalosa molestando a su guía

-bien os vamos

-o no aun Nara debemos esperar por las chicas

-que problemático

Los chicos miraron con molestia de nuevo a las chicas Gaara reconoció a una de ellas del tren era la que se había llenado de esa cosa extraña que el chico que era amigo de Harry hizo brotar de una planta la chica lo miró sonriendo y parecía tener la intención de acercarse hasta que algo la detuvo de pronto e hizo una mueca de desagrado Gaara se preguntó si el hecho de no querer tener que lidiar con una persona o en este caso grupo de personas podía proyectarse sabía que era intimidante pero esto sin duda era nuevo la gente solía intimidarse solo cuando él los miraba de una manera en específico pero esta vez estaba seguro que no había hecho nada se giró y vio a la chica rubia la amiga de Ginny mirarlo con curiosidad

-vaya es fascinante pensé que se acercarían aunque estuviese yo aquí no debes gustarles tanto o yo les desagrado mucho más de lo que creí

-no les gustas

-no en realidad hay muy pocos de la casa les agrado pero eso no es importante después de todo solo son compañeros

La sinceridad y aplomo con que la chica soltó esas palabras lo sorprendieron en especial porque en la murada de esa chica no veía resentimiento ni soledad como había tenido su mirada si no solo veía alegría e ingenuidad eso no era posible o si

-tus amigos te esperan la otra chica de cabello raro y la que parece algo temperamental ya bajaron será mejor que te vayas –la chica dudo

-Gaara –completo el chico la chica le sonrío

-iba a decir pelirrojo pero creo que si es demasiado genérico nos vemos Gaara

La vio partir saltando y se dirigió con los demás esa chica era demasiado extraña

Siguieron a sus nuevos compañeros Sakura parecía bastante preocupada y nerviosa mientras que Karin parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud de estudiantes

-bueno chicos vamos a tomar cuidado de criaturas mágicas tengo que decirle s que no importa que tan buena les parezca esta profesora solo está supliendo a un maestro que no se encuentra en estos momentos aunque sin duda esta clase sea menos peligrosa sin el –les recito la chica Padma

Los ninjas asintieron después de ver las criaturas en casa de Sirius estaban un poco ansioso por ver que más se les podía mostrar

Llegaron a los terrenos del castillo y hay los esperaba una mujer mayor aunque parecía bastante fuerte a pesar de la edad

-bienvenidos clase como sabrán soy la profesora que sustituirá al profesor Hagrid mientras este se encuentra ausente por asuntos personales el día de hoy vamos a estudiar a los unicornios están en el corral antes de que pasemos a verlos les quiero pedir que eviten comentarios del tipo de "aww son adorables o esas cosas" los unicornios son criaturas poderosas y deben tratarse con respeto pese a su aspecto angelical si los irritan pueden ser agresivos en el corral están dos crías y tres yeguas agradecería que no se acercaran a ellos de manera brusca

-alguien como sabe cómo se puede diferenciar a la cría del unicornio que ya ha pasado a su fase de juventud

-por el color del pelaje las crías son de color oro y este los pierden a los dos años cuando se vuelve de color plateado

-excelente señorita Patil

-bien una vez dicho esto quiero que se acerquen a ellos y realicen un dibujo de su anatomía y lo entregaran junto con un ensayo de las criaturas que espero para la semana que entra

Los chicos caminaron junto con sus compañeros y vieron a las criaturas como la profesora les había dicho eran criaturas hermosas aunque en cuanto vieron a los alumnos las yeguas de inmediato pusieron a resguardo alas crías los shinobis reconociendo el comportamiento protector de las criaturas no trataron de acercarse a diferencia de sus compañeros realizaron el trabajo y terminaron de manera veloz

-bueno eso fue bastante fácil

-si pero según lo que nos contó Padma el profesor que da esta asignación normalmente es más de criaturas un poco más peligrosas ella los definió como monstruos no parece gustarle mucho en realidad sabes

-si bueno en realidad parece que muchas cosas no les gustan es como si les molestara todo socializar salir de su zona de confort

-puede ser Karin pero sin duda parecen ser muy observadores en realidad es como si supieran todo lo que pasa en el castillo peor no les importara

-que se supone que sigue-

-algo llamado Aritmancia

Los chicos esperaron por Padma ya que al parecer Terry no tomaba esa asignatura él tomaba runas antiguas

Una vez que llegaron al aula descubrieron para su tranquilidad que eran una especie de adivinación basada en operaciones matemáticas y cálculos, la clase en realidad no les dio mayores problemas la verdadera confusión llego en transformaciones mientras les dieron ejercicios básicos de cambiar las cosas por otras y resultaron como todos esperaban un completo fracaso por no poseer esas habilidades

-pero no pueden hacer ningún tipo de cambio en su conejo –se quejaba la profesora quien les había dado un conejo el cual se supone debían transformar en un sombrero

-qué punto tiene esto

-pues señorita Uzumaki que de esa manera serán capaces de producir cambios en sus propios cuerpos a gran escala

-pero eso ya podemos hacerlo – se quejó de nuevo la pelirroja, haciendo que la transformista la mirara molesta

-así pues entonces demuéstrelo quiero verla con el cabello de otro color por ejemplo impresióneme

-Karin no

Pero era muy tarde la chica estaba harta de esto la mañana le había resultado tediosa y aburrida y no le veía sentido a estas cosas la chica realizo un jutsu y se transformó en una copia de Sakura

La profesora la miró molesta pero estaba sorprendida

-bastante impresionante señorita Uzumaki ahora piense lo que podría lograr si utilizara ese talento mejor enfocado

La mujer se fue a su lugar a revisar a los demás alumnos dejando a los ninjas solos, cuando la clase finalizo los miro de reojo mientras los demás alumnos salían

-no quiero ser entrometida pero la mayoría del profesorado fue informado de su situación no es queja pero deberían mantener sus exabruptos bajo control porque aunque los adultos no hagamos preguntas existen compañeros que no son precisamente los indicados para ver este tipo de despliegues de habilidad

Los ninjas miraron a la mujer confusos y algo reacio a creerle peor no había mentira en sus ojos

-lo tendremos en cuenta y esta escena no se repetirá

-eso espero señor Sabaku no quisiera que se metieran en líos, sin embargo lo que dije antes no es mentira ya que están atorados aquí por un tiempo indefinido no les afectaría el tratar de pulir sus propias habilidades con nuestra magia no creo que puedan realizarlas mismas cosas que nosotros pero algo podrán hacer

Los shinobis miraron con asombro a la mujer y asintieron cuando salieron tras regañar a Karin tras esa falta de compostura se dirigieron a pociones la cual compartían con los tejones al llegar encontraron a Lee peleando con otro chico de su casa que parecía bastante ufano afortunadamente cuando el profesor llego simplemente entraron al salón Shikamaru lo recordaba de la reunión que tuvieron para dar a conocer su identidad a la orden

No le había parecido un mal sujetos solo demasiado serio al parecer este era su instructor de pociones en cuanto les explico que hacer empezó a buscar a la persona más capacitada que pudiera encontrar miro con satisfacción a una chica de los tejones que había estado en medio del problema hace un rato con Lee y el otro chico y de inmediato lanzo sus sombras hacia ella para poder imitar sus movimientos a la perfección

Mientras tanto los demás shibnobis tras un estallido ligero de pánico se miraron con algo de confusión en sus rostros pero se dispusieron a hacer

Shino de inmediato uso a sus insectos para espiar el trabajo de los demás aunque no sabía muy bien que buscar aunque una vez que encontró que su compañera Padma parecía saber lo que hacía se dedicó a espiar y copiar su trabajo

Para la pelirroja de Taka todo iba viento en popa con la preparación de la poción a decir verdad hasta que llego a una fase en la cual se supone que esta debía cocerse un tiempo determinado a una temperatura exacta y mantenerse así mientras se esperaba si embargo Karin podía ser brillante, podía ser sumamente inteligente, pero si algo no era es paciente además de que era curiosa toda esta experiencia aunque aburrida había sido nueva, así que siguiendo su fría lógica empezó a calcular para modificar los tiempos de cocción con un resultado algo desastroso su poción comenzó a desbordarse y cambiar a un extraño color verdoso a diferencia que el gris que debería haber alcanzado en esos momentos

Para Sakura esta clase resulto gratamente relajante era como cuando realizaba algún antídoto con Tsunade se le daban las instrucciones y los materiales y ella solo debía realizar la preparación en el orden correcto se sentía como pez en el agua tanto así que no notaba lo que hacían los demás

Mientras tanto para un pelirrojo esto era extrañamente familiar era como cuando estaba en casa porque se preguntaran pues bien desde niño Gaara había prácticamente tenido que criarse solo por el miedo que le tenían sus hermanos y los miembros de su aldea así que aprendió a cocinar y valerse por sí mismo al crecer y hacer las paces con sus hermanos siguió haciéndolo ya que aunque su hermana se ofrecía a cocinar para ellos era terrible en la cocina así que por supervivencia él y Kankuro solían dividirse las tareas de cocina así que aunque esto no fuese precisamente igual no se sentía tan fuera de lugar haciendo esto

Cuando la clase llego a su término el profeso empezó a pasearse en medio de los estudiantes sin realizar ningún tipo de exclamación o comentario únicamente observando los trabajos se detuvo un momento con la poción de Karin la cual solo vio con algo de sorpresa pero se limitó a ignorar el olor que esta despedía y la miró con algo de burla, al llegar a la de Shikamaru y Shino solo las miró con sorpresa pero no les dijo nada, cuando paso junto con la de Gaara solo asintió para sí mismo y al llegar a la de Sakura la felicito sorprendentemente al igual que a Hinata

Cuando la clase termino solo escucharon un extraño estallido seguido de unos gritos de una mujer

-Naruto –exclamaron algo molestos Sakura y Shikamaru


	17. Chapter 17

**Entre serpientes**

La mañana en la sala común de Slythering empezó tranquila pero se fue agitando conforme avanzaba el día en las habitaciones de las chicas las ínsulas y huecas Sly ahora se comportaban algo hostiles con las ninjas tratando de medir su tolerancia estaba siendo especialmente hostiles con Ino la cual no parecía ni remotamente afectada por ellas

Al ver que las chicas no reaccionaban a su constante ataque y derribo las sly jugaron su carta maestra o eso esperaban trataron de intimidarlas por la fuerza por medio de una de las chicas que era la más corpulenta esta trato de tomar a Ino del cabello y tirar de este

-yo no haría esos i fue tu

-porque no rubita me acusaras con tus amigos

-no, no lo haría por que podrías perder esa mano – le dijo Ino mientras la derribaba y la sentaba en la cama de un golpe no muy fuerte pero lo suficientemente rápido para que las demás se quedaran pasmadas

-miren vamos a ser clara en este momento no me gusta lidiar con niñitas nunca me ha gustado y no se Ino peor en lo personal si me sacan de mis casillas o alguna de ustedes es lo suficientemente ingenua para intentar conmigo algo como lo que trataron con Ino no voy a dudar en ponerlas en su lugar está claro

Las chicas las miraron sorprendidas y porque no decirlo asustadas ya que en algún movimiento las rubias se habían hecho con sus varitas y ellas estaban indefensas ante ellas

En las habitaciones de los chicos las cosas no eran mejores no habían recurrido aún a la violencia física pero al parecer la actitud de los nuevos molestaba sobre todo al príncipe de las serpientes quien no estaba acostumbrado a compartir el protagonismo

-si bueno no sé si ya se habrán enterado pero las cosas en nuestra casa son

-no me interesa

-Mira Hyuga no deberías

-no mira rubio no pierdas tu tiempo simplemente no me interesa

El rubio comenzó a perder su temperamento no quería sentirse humillado y los demás de su casa nunca lo había cuestionado desde que pasase a tercer año y se hiciera con el título de príncipe de su casa

-no bueno ahórratelo dragón al parecer en realidad no les interesa estás perdiendo tu tiempo y gastando saliva

-o cállate Blaise

El rubio no confiaba en estos extranjeros ni en la chorrada que había soltado el anciano sobre que eran estudiantes extranjeros había algo en ellos que no terminaba de encajar en lo que les habían dicho pero no sabía cómo hacerse con esa información al parecer no iban a reaccionar a la hostilidad de sus matones quienes por alguna razón parecían algo intimidados para variar

Sai termino de alistarse y para sorpresa de todo el mundo es el que parecía menos reacio a comportarse bien con las serpientes

-oye de cualquier manera no deberían irritarlo es decir es molesto pero después de todo es la única forma que conoce para relacionarse con los demás

-puede ser Nott peor ni Neji ni Sasuke son personas muy pacientes y no van a reaccionar bien si los sigue molestando

Cuando bajaron a desayunar se encontraron con el mismo circo de la noche anterior la mayoría de las chicas se desvivían por la atención de los ninjas y algunos muchachos que no habían resultado intimidados por la mirada de muérete de Temari estaban tratando de impresionarlas a ella y a Ino sin obtener buenos resultados

-bueno toca herbología deberíamos ir ahí

-brillante Uchiha sabes donde es

-o no comiencen Temari eso es fácil de resolver Neji pregúntale a esa chica que no ha parado de acosarlos donde es herbología

-porque yo

Porque Sasuke no lo hará y Sai parece no saber cómo librarse de ellas una vez que obtiene lo que necesita de ellas y no la quiero cerca de nosotros

Neji miró mal a Ino pero hizo lo que le pedían

Cuando llegaron a la clase de herbología los recibió una mujer algo rolliza que los miró extrañada al verlos solos

-vaya pensé que los escoltarían sus compañeros normalmente es así

-o no se preocupe profesora

-Sprout querida –dijo la mujer mirando a Temari

-lo que sucede es que la verdad somos algo independientes no nos van bien las multitudes

-o cariño nunca está de más pedir si necesitan algo el profesor Snape su jefe de casa aunque parezca algo arisco sé que cuida bien de todos ustedes si no quieren lidiar con sus compañeros porque sean algo especiales-ofreció la mujer sonriéndoles

-deberían pedirle a ello que necesiten estará encantado en ayudarles

-gracias lo tendremos en cuenta

Cuando la clase comenzó pese a que eran nuevas especies para Ino fue tan fácil como respirar es decir ella después de la florería amaba las plantas y tenía buen a mano para ellas la mayoría de las cosas que le pedían hacer le resultaban increíblemente fáciles al igual que a Sai, Sasuke y Neji aunque sabían que hacer no parecían muy diestros en esto era como si les faltase algo para hacer las cosas bien y Temari bueno Temari simplemente no era su área así que no había mucho que hacer después de que la planta de burbotuberculos le lacerara la mano por tercera vez decidió que haría equipo con Ino en esa clase

La siguiente clase fue pociones la cual no tuvieron problemas en encontrar que estaba muy cerca de su sala común llegaron por separado

Al llegar los alumnos ya estaban dentro pudieron ver a sus amigos que habían quedado en Gryffindor y como estos en menos tiempo que el que esperaban se metían en problemas

Cuando comenzaron a hacer las pociones la mayoría de los ninjas serpientes no tuvieron problemas Sasuke y Neji gracias a los kekkei genkai que poseían no tenían mayores problemas en realizar esta tarea, Sai parecía estarse defendiendo no era la mejor de la pociones pero sin duda no era tampoco de los peores trabajos ese puesto lo ocupaba sin duda Temari cuya poción amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento

Ino a su vez decidió que si de veras quería que esto saliera bien debía ir a quien más sabía así que entro en la mente de su profesor no le costó entrar pero el hombre se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de su intrusión sin embargo al notar que solo estaba buscando como hacer la poción no la echo de su mente o intento hacerlo le sorprendió el descaró de aquella joven que no dudo en hacer su camino hacia el éxito

Una vez que termino la clase mando a llamar a sus nuevas serpientes

-bueno jóvenes ya conozco su situación como sabe sobre todo usted señor Hyuga y les agradecería tolerancia para con sus compañeros sé que ellos no han tenido la vida que ustedes si y por tal motivo es normal que los encuentren algo insulsos sin embargo me gustaría pedirles un favor

Los ninjas lo miraron intrigados este hombre no lucía del estilo de pedir favores además que Ino al estar en su mente antes había logrado vislumbrar algo de su personalidad y sabía que esto era muy inusual en él

-díganos

-bien señor Uchiha como saben estamos en medio de lo que será el preludio de una guerra

Los chicos lo miraron entre molestos y confusos

-no mal entiendan esto no me interesa que ustedes peleen de nuestro lado ni nada por el estilo eso creo que es la visión de Albus no la mía yo solo quiero pedirles algunos de los padres de mis alumnos han tomado decisiones no muy favorecedores y que sin duda dañaran a sus hijos de manera colateral me gustaría pedirles que si ustedes detectan quien de mis alumnos no coincide del todo con estas decisiones me lo hicieran saber

-porque

-porque señor Hyuga cuando este conflicto estalle como sin duda hará esos chicos quedaran solos varados a la merced de esas decisiones y lo que se espera de ellos en el bando del señor oscuro los destruirá sin poder volver a tras

\- va a darles una salida – dijo Temari mirando asombrada al hombre

-quiero intentarlo sé que en realidad soy el único que no los cree mercancía dañada

-lo haremos profesor –dijo seguro Neji

Salieron en silencio de ese salón algo impresionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-porque dijiste que haríamos eso

-porque Uchiha sé muy bien lo que es que se tomen decisiones por ti sin poder hacer nada para impedirlas lo que es no ser dueño de tu propio destino nadie merece eso tu mejor que nadie tendrías que saberlo

Sasuke miró con odio a Neji odiaba aun a varios de los aldeanos de Konoha por lo que había pasado con Itachi

-esto no quiere decir que estamos tomando partido de cualquier forma

-no en realidad Ino solo estaremos previniendo muertes innecesarias

-bien porque Shikamaru no va a dudar en decirme lo problemático que va a ser esto Sai

Después de la clase de pociones llego la de Aritmancia en la cual solo pudieron entender Neji y Temari quien parecía fascinada por esta rama de la magia tuvieron que sacarla a casi a rastras de la clase, cuando llegaron a historia de la magia los chicos se durmieron al igual que el resto de sus compañeros era a fin de cuentas algo inevitable si considerabas que fue su última clase del día y esta era sumamente aburrida al salir estaban terminando de despertar cuando escucharon un estallido lejano

-sin duda Naruto

-ese dobe que habrá hecho

-nos e supone que Kankuro y Ten-te debían detenerlo

-no se Ten-te pero seguro que Kankuro no aunque ustedes crean que él es serio o algo por el estilo es igual que los otros con los que quedo de nosotros tres solo Gaara sería incapaz de meterse en algún problema


	18. Chapter 18

Los ninjas no sabían muy bien qué hacer cuando ten-te había sugerido el plan todo pintaba a ser muy inocente únicamente entrarían en la oficina del sapo y la asustarían un poco con uno de los clones de Naruto convertido pues en un sapo que hablaba el rubio era consciente de que en su estado de Sannin y como su animal de invocación no debería hacer eso pero es que esa mujer había tratado tan mal a Harry y el haberse sentido impotentes hace un rato no les había ayudado en lo absoluto

La cosa comenzó a complicarse cuando Kankuro sugirió que con la ayuda de sus hilos de shakra evitaran a la mujer moverse para que no pudiese escapar del sapo malvado que hablaba

Kiba sugirió que el sapo fuese del tamaño de una persona, y Suigetsu que tuviese una espada para amenazar a la mujer con que debía ser normal y no fastidiar a sus alumnos

Todo iba bien pero no contaron conque la mujer se soltara ni que al golpear con un hechizo al clon de Naruto este estallaría explotando en baba ni que la mujer resultara ser alérgica a esa baba cuando salía corriendo de la oficina estaba cubierta de unas extrañas pústulas

-pero qué demonios le paso

-bueno es que en el tren este chico Neville tenía una planta que

Comenzó a explicar Naruto cuando de la nada salió Sakura y lo golpeo

-pero qué demonios le hiciste a esa profesora

-tu no entiendes

-no entiendo eres un idiota que parte de desapercibidos es la que no entendiste Naruto

Cuando llegaron al comedor después de que los ninjas regañaran a los nuevos leones por su broma notaron como la profesora ingresaba con múltiples marcas de la poción que le habían colocado para calmar las ulceraciones causadas

Esta miraba con rabia la mesa de los leones estaba segura que la agresión había venido de ahí después de todo eran de las casas que más problemas le habían dado pero no podía culpara Potter, Minerva le había informado que el joven había estado con ella cuando sufrió el ataque

Estaba furiosa ya se desquitaría en el castigo pero aún quería saber quién le había hecho eso

Las clases prosiguieron más o menos de la misma manera con los nuevos leones metiéndose en problemas mientras que sus compañeros solo destacaban en sus respectivas casas por sus habilidades singulares

Cada tarde los ninjas se reunían en la biblioteca para tratar de hallar una forma de regresar a su mundo obteniendo siempre el mismo decepcionante resultado que no había libros sobre el tema ni información que les fuese útil de cualquier forma lo más parecido era lo de los viajes en el tiempo pero no les servía de nada

Y bien cómo les va con sus compañeros – preguntaba animado Kiba a sus amigos ya que desde que habían llegado a esta escuela les era difícil pasar tanto tiempo juntos como lo que estaban acostumbrados

-las águilas son bastante extrañas y son horribles entre ellos – comento Shino algo pensativo

-y eso

-parecen estar enfocados en encontrar el éxito persona a cualquier precio y no toman en cuenta a los que ellos consideran diferentes o poco útiles suelen maltratarlos

-qué quieres decir –pregunto confusa Hinata

-pues

-lo que shino tarta de decir de forma bastante educada es que

-fuera

-pero Madame Pince

-o no esta vez no caeré joven Nara están hablando y sus compañeros también vayan a los jardines si quiero les presto los libros pero no más disturbios aquí

Después de que la bibliotecaria amablemente los instara a salir de ahí los ninjas estaban disfrutando su primer fin de semana fuera del castillo, de las clases y compartían sus impresiones de sus nuevos compañeros y casas

-y decías

-bueno lo que pasa es que con las águilas las cosas son bastante

-bastante que vago no puede ser peor que con las serpientes

-o vamos Temari no todos son tan malos

-Ino no digo que lo sean pero es agobiante

-como sea nuestros compañeros son una porquería

-no pueden ser tan malos cabeza de zanahoria

-cállate cara de pez y claro que lo son

-en serio son tan malos Sakura

-no creo que lo sean intencionalmente Naruto es que simplemente parece que lo que no se amolda con su forma de ser o lo que ellos creen que es normal es desechado y son algo crueles en el proceso en especial las chicas

-o sin duda ellas son las peores sobre todo Chang y sus amigas

-el nombre me suena que Chang no es

-si es la amiga de Harry pero no parece una mala chica en realidad

-o pero lo es Kankuro es horrible


	19. Chapter 19

Kankuro miró a su hermano no estaba acostumbrado a que Gaara se expresaras mal de las personas normalmente él era muy tolerante muy respetuoso los impulsivos solían ser él y Temari si algo había logrado molestar a su hermano que podía lidiar con los asuntos de estado, los diferentes kages, las políticas el concejo de ancianos y los asuntos de dirigir una aldea debía ser realmente fastidioso

-pues que paso

-lo que paso….

 _Algunos días después de que habían llegado y la sensación de ser los nuevos chicos en la casa de las águilas había pasado la mayoría de sus compañeros los consideraban ahora "dignos de su casa" y algunos muy "amablemente" les habían hecho notar quienes no lo eran_

 _Cada mañana al bajar a desayunar los shinobis habían observado que había gente de su casa a los cuales sus compañeros solían ignorar o hacerles "bromas" como ocultar sus cosas, tareas y objetos personales esa mañana una chica castaña había estado llorando en la sala común por no encontrar su uniforme_

 _-se lo tenía bien merecido Hopkins nos avergüenza en cada clase de vuelo con su ineptitud sobre una escoba_

 _Habían escuchado a algunos de sus compañeros mayores y no era el único caso se supone que debía haber grupos de estudios para los que no fuesen bien en las materias y debían apoyarse para superar esos problemas como una casa unida pero los ninjas habían podido ver que en estos grupos los que fallaban en las asignaturas solo eran ridiculizados por sus compañeros como incompetentes para su casa_

 _Y aunque había quienes se quebraban ante el constante acoso y derribo de sus compañeros había quienes no lo hacían como esa chica Loovegod quien al parecer era una de las víctimas, más frecuentes de su casa_

 _Aunque para la soñadora chica esto parecía ser solo algo común_

-pero es que si son tan crueles como es que su jefe de casa no hace nada a nosotros al menos nos ha sancionado la mujer gato por lo menos unas tres o cuatro veces por meternos en problemas

-porque no lo sabe Naruto el profesor Flitick parece creer que no pasa nada y no es como si dejaran pruebas en realidad

-no todos son tan malos es decir algunos solo se dejan llevar por la mayoría pero no es como si estuviesen de acuerdo del todo con lo que pasa en la casa pero prefieren no buscar problemas son básicamente

-cobardes

-o cara de pez no es tan sencillo si

-si lo es tú estás de acuerdo con lo que está pasando

-no y por eso tengo un castigo en estos momentos – dijo la pelirroja levantándose molesta

-castigo –

-si Hinata ella vio a la chica Chang hechizando a Luna y no lo tolero y exploto la golpeo de hecho creo aparte de que realizo uno de los jutsus de Orochimaru el de las manos de serpientes

-no sabía que Karin podía hacer eso

-o claro que puede a ella la entreno Orochimaru como a Sasuke y a Anko

-puede que si Jugo pero al parecer aquí hay alguna especie de tabu contra las serpientes debido a lo de ese mago contra el que se están enfrentando

-pero no puede ser tan marcado o si

-o vaya que lo es Hinata debieras de ver cómo nos ven algunos profesores bueno no a nosotros después de todo pero a esos chicos el profesor Snape tiene razón en temer por ellos

-qué quieres decir cerda

Los chicos les contaron lo ocurrido con el profesor el primer día y la mayoría de los shinobis estaban igual de impresionados sobre todos los leones quienes solo habían visto el lado despiadado de ese hombre

-pero no pueden descartarlos así como así es decir ellos no son su padres después de todo –dijo Kankuro especialmente indignado al recordar a su propio padre y sus decisiones

-eso es lo que creemos nosotros también pero al parecer a mayoría de los presentes están dispuestos a creer lo peor sin reparos

-y han visto alguien que parezca como lo dice el profesor

-la mayoría lo están fanfarronean sobre lo que viene la guerra y así pero están aterrados cuando esto les estalle en la cara no sabrán que hacer la mayoría son críos bastante tontos pero inocentes

Los shinobis se miraron algo preocupados ellos recordaban esa fase de su vida cuando todo era tan sencillo cuando aún eran inocentes

-como son los tejones Hinata

-pues son todo lo contrario a las águilas por lo que nos cuentan en nuestra casa si uno fracasa fracasaron todos si uno triunfa lo hacen todos se apoyan mucho a decir verdad

-eso se escucha genial

-lo es aunque

-aunque los tiempos que se les vienen van a ser muy duros no sé si lo sepan pero parece ser que en todas las casas hay mucha desconfianza y Harry

-o ya lo sé, se han dedicado a reventarlo sin miramientos no entiendo como no ha enloquecido aún sobre todo con esa arpía respirándole sobre el hombro a cada momento

-como sea deberíamos volver no creo que esto sea tan común después de todo

-porque no Shika somos amigos después de todo

-ese sapo parece querer controlar todo la he descubierto siguiéndonos y hable con el viejo

 _Después del incidente con la profesora Shikamaru fue citado por el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho este ya se esperaba algo así es decir era lógico que el anciano que parecía omnipresente supiera que esto había sido obra de sus compañeros cuando entro a su despacho se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa criatura un ave de fuego se quedó maravillado examinándola que no noto al adulto entrar ni observarlo entretenido_

 _-son maravillosas criaturas los fénix no es así_

 _-sin duda lo son_

 _-profesor yo_

 _\- o no se preocupe no está aquí por la travesura de sus amigos señor Nara a decir verdad la encuentro hilarante aunque dudo que nuestra querida Dolores lo vea de la misma forma_

 _-entonces porque estoy aquí_

 _-parta advertirle el ministerio aún no hace ningún tipo de interrogatorio o los cita pero esa mujer es perteneciente a nuestro grupo de autoridades como se podrá haber dado cuenta con el discurso que dio ellos pretenden_

 _-tener un tipo de control sobre su escuela y su alumnado si lo notamos_

 _-bueno pues verán para ellos ustedes son una anomalía la cual obviamente ya me encargue que parezca en regla sin embargo estarán curiosos y sospechosos de ustedes e intentaran hacerse con su favor o confrontarlos directamente lo mejor sería no provocarlos aunque en realidad no hay mucho que puedan hacer_

 _-lo mejor sería permanecer fuera de su radar si no pretendemos ser utilizados_

 _-excelente deducción señor Nara_

 _-gracias por el aviso profesor lo compartiré con mis compañeros trataremos de estar bajo su radar_

 _-Sería lo más conveniente_

-tú crees que sospecha de nosotros Ino

-o no solo lo creas tienes que saber que es cierto he entrado en su mente un sitio muy desagradable por cierto es una mujer sumamente retorcida no sé cómo se le permite "educar" lo mejor sería simplemente evitar cualquier contacto con ella y si alguna vez están a solas con ella y les ofrece algo no lo beban bajo ninguna circunstancia

-bueno lo mejor es separarnos y evitar de momento las reuniones para no levantar sospechas


	20. Chapter 20

Los días seguían pasando demostrando cada vez que el hecho de volver a su propio mundo era casi imposible de lograr

-aun no entiendo porque no solo podemos no se noquearla y ya o meterla en un genjutsu en clase es decir nadie sabría lo que hicimos y los demás serian felices

-puede que sí pero no creo que a Sakura le haga nada de gracia y parece ser que dado a nuestra habilidad para meternos en problemas ella y Gaara mantienen un ojo en nosotros

-eso es totalmente injusto y lo sabes es decir vamos el teme es perfectamente capaz de meterse en los mismos problemas que yo estoy seguro que de hecho el sí mete a ese sapo en un genjutsu para no lidiar con ella

-en realidad no creo que nadie le preste mucha atención a esa clase la mayoría parece consternado más bien por la cantidad de decretos en los cuales la vieja arpía parece estar involucrada

-o ya lo sé Kiba es decir todas esas reformas educacionales Hermione no ha dejado de quejarse en días de ellas

-la verdad es que no puedes culparlos lo único que le falta a esa es prohibirnos respirar aun no entiendo porque el cabeza de piña quiere que sigamos aquí

-ya discutimos esto Suigetsu no podemos solo irnos además de que me gusta estar aquí es como si

-como si fuésemos solo chicos para variar no

-si –dijo ten-te sonriéndole a Kankuro

En la casa de las serpientes los días tampoco es que fuesen perfectos mientras que en la rama académica los shinobis no parecían tener ningún tipo de problema podían ver como las lealtades y conflictos internos comenzaban a quebrar a sus compañeros

-la verdad es que no comprendo que ganas molestándolo es decir está bien que no sea uno de los nuestros pero simplemente déjalo en paz es asqueroso y humillante la forma en que te comportas cerca de él –le reclamaba a Malfoy una chica rubia

-o que pasa Greengrass acaso te gusta Potter o crees que tiene razón en sus embustes-la molestaba un moreno

-o no nos hagamos tontos Zambini sabes también como cualquiera de esta casa que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él vuelva a alzarse cuál es el punto de molestar a Potter

-el punto Daphne es que la mayoría no podemos darnos el lujo de ser neutrales como tú y tu hermanita aunque al parecer Astoria no quiere ser neutral me atrevería a decir que inclusive es menos serpiente que el resto de nosotros- le dijo Pansy maliciosamente

-déjala fuera de esto

-muy pronto Greengrass llegará el momento de escoger bandos y si no estás del todo con él estas en contra lo sabes y las tendencias pro-muggles de tu hermana serán una cruz ya no es tiempo que sigas apoyando eso no si la quieres en una pieza- le dijo algo cabizbajo un chico castaño

Daphne fulminó a sus compañeros con la mirada y salió corriendo de la mazmorra no podía tolerar eso por mucho tiempo y lo sabía

-vieron

-si Temari al parecer el profesor Snape tiene razón

-creen que

-déjenlo yo iré después de todo ella es una de las pocas que no ha intentado ponerme nada raro en la comida es probable que no se altere si le hablo

Neji siguió a la chica hasta los jardines aún no era tiempo del toque de queda y según los nuevos decretos al ser solo dos en teoría no estaban violando ninguna regla

-o solo lárgate Nott ya sé que necesito controlar a Tori no necesito que todos me lo recuerden a cada oportunidad –comento la chica con bastante amargura

-no soy Nott

-o yo lo siento Hyuga no debí lo lamento en este momento no estoy en condiciones de hablar

-vimos lo que paso allá dentro

-deben creer que soy una idiota como los demás

-no del todo aunque creme en una guerra como la que se avecina mantenerse neutral no se puede lograr

-lo sé es solo que

-eso es mejor a decir abiertamente que no quieres tomar parte en ella

-si

-no me mal entiendas sí creo que los muggles de tener una oportunidad nos exterminarían pero es solo que no están listos para nosotros pero el exterminarlos a ellos no nos conducirá a nada además que las ideas del señor oscuro de dominación sabías que en la última guerra murió alrededor de casi el 30% de la población mágica en Inglaterra si lo que quieres es nuestro bienestar no nos diezmaría de esa forma –en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca escucharon otra pisada Neji de inmediato cubrió a la chica quien parecía aterrada por lo que había dicho

-Hyuga si sabes lo que te conviene no vas a repetirle nada de lo que Daphne dijo a nadie aprovechar un momento de debilidad de alguien para obtener una confesión es un hábil movimiento pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño- le dijo Nott apuntando con su varita a Neji

-no voy a decírselo a nadie baja eso no quiero hacerte daño Nott

El chico relajó el semblante más no bajo la varita

-en realidad nosotros no apoyamos la idea de esta guerra tampoco y nuestro plan es parecido al de Daphne ser neutrales el mayor tiempo posible pero de ser necesario luchar por los que queremos

-van a plantarle cara que hacen en Slythering si son unos locos como Potter y su panda de idiotas

-no los llames así

-Hyuga el señor oscuro ya ha pintado una diana en Potter y todos lo que le siguen va a exterminarlos si tú y tus amigos quieren vivir sería mejor que se alejen de él

-Nott no tiene que ser así este no es su único camino

-a no quien crees que va a ayudarnos ellos la única que tal vez nos aceptaría es Granger y no creo que sus amigos le dejen hacer, todos ya nos consideran magos oscuros qué caso tiene

-no todos – le dijo Sai saliendo de entre las sombras

-ustedes no lo entenderían no son de aquí

-puede que no Greengrass pero sin duda su jefe de casa lo entiende y aunque gruñón y todo el cuida de ustedes y quiere que estén bien

-Yamanaka como sabes eso

-porque él nos pidió que los vigiláramos sabe que no todos ustedes están de acuerdo en esta guerra él quiere que sepan que tiene opciones que no tienen que seguir con lo que decidieron sus padres

-él puede ayudarnos – dijo con un poco de esperanza la chica aunque el semblante de Theo era aún peor que antes

-a ti tal vez y a tu hermana pero yo estoy hasta el cuello de mierda después de lo del año pasado no dudo que mi padre me obligue a tomar la marca

-Theo no

El chico comenzó a irse pero lo detuvo Temari

-sabes no siempre se tiene que hacer lo que los padres dicen

-tu que puedes saber de malos padres

-mucho más de lo que te imaginas Nott

Y fue así que esa noche comenzó algo que cambiaría la situación porque las serpientes ya no estaban a su suerte conocían otra salida


	21. Chapter 21

Mientras tanto Ginny y una chica rubia hablaban fuera del aula de transformaciones era la hora de la cena pero debido a sus casas esta era la única manera que pudieran hablar sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones

-no comprendo cómo es que lo haces Weasley simplemente no es justo

-O para de quejarte Greengrass simplemente detente no es la gran cosa

-que no es la gran cosa eres la mejor estudiante de nuestro año si pusieras más empeño en estar atenta que en meterte en problemas tus calificaciones superarían alas de metomentodo Granger

-no la llames así

-o lo olvidaba es amiga tuya también lo siento

-sabes no comprendo cómo es que somos amigas

-simple pelirroja tenemos más materia gris que el resto de nuestros compañeros y no dejamos que una nimiedad como el escudo de nuestra casa nos separe

-o mira ahí viene Luna

-y las taradas de sus compañeras la molestan otra vez

-es mejor no meternos Tori Luna odia la violencia

La rubia miró a su amiga de ojos soñadores y vio como siempre como esta aguantaba a los idiotas de su casa entorno los ojos cuando uno de ellos tiró con fuerza de su cabello pero la pelirroja fue más rápida de pronto el chico que había tirado del cabello de Luna estaba sacando murciélagos por la nariz

-yo no puedo y tu si

-o es que yo soy la temeraria Gryffindor es por apariencias

De pronto vieron pasar a Harry quien venía tratando de ocultar algo

-ese no es tu hombre misterioso

-Tori

Luna que había llegado con ellas noto a su vez a su amiga viendo como siempre a Harry pero sin atreverse a hablar mucho con él

-viene de detención con Umbridge

-como lo sabes – pregunto Ginny interesada

-Porque me cruce a ese otro chico el rubio de los extranjeros Naruto siendo arrastrado por Sakura para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido contra la profesora por lo que sea que obligue a hacer a Harry en esas detenciones se veía muy molestó

Harry camino y paso de largo solo para toparse con su nuevo amigo pelirrojo quien ahora lo veía estaba molesto

-Harry sabes que no vas a poder esconder eso mucho tiempo deberías decirle a Hermione y a Ron

-no quiero darle más importancia de la que tiene esta bien no le daré a esa arpía esa satisfacción

Gaara miró mal a Harry él había descubierto que hacía esa horripilante mujer a los que castigaba gracias a un error

 _Dumbledore no le daba confianza a ninguno de los shinobis estar en este castillo aunque nuevo y refrescante era como estar encerrados y la mayoría de ellos lo notaba había quien de ellos abrazaba esto como una nueva aventura pero ese no era el caso de todos aunque la tentación de dejarse ir con la corriente era mucha debían recordar donde estaban y de dónde venían_

 _Así que los ninjas se permitían hacer algo de espionaje solo para no aburrirse y eso hacía esa tarde Gaara las clases no eran del todo tan complicadas pero él no sentía esa incipiente necesidad como Karin y Sakura de reforzar sus habilidades con estos nuevos conocimientos ninjas prefería ver si descubría algo así que realizaba su jutsu Daisan no me con el cual podía vigilar lo que sucedía alrededor excepto lo que más le interesaba ver el despacho del viejo al parecer así como ellos no confiaban en él, tampoco el confiaba en ellos del todo_

 _De pronto vislumbro el despacho de esa horripilante mujer de la cual la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían estado quejando estaba sentada enfrente de Harry el cual parecía estar copiando algo estaba a punto de salir cuando comenzó a notar que de la mano de su amigo brotaba sangre y la mujer al ver esto parecía estarlo disfrutando sintió recorrerlo una molestia quería dañar a esa mujer pero su amigo parecía mirarla con odio después de un rato de ver en silencio el sufrimiento de Harry se dirigió a ver qué había pasado_

 _-Gaara_

 _El pelirrojo solo miro a su amigo y le reviso la mano molestó el chico trato de evitarlo sin tener ningún tipo de éxito_

 _-qué demonios es esto "no debo decir mentiras"_

 _-es solo un castigo está bien Gaara_

 _El pelirrojo lo miró molesto y Harry tuvo que contárselo se sentía bien tener alguien que lo escuchara a diferencia de lo que esperaba Gaara entendió el que no quisiera ir a quejarse y no lo juzgo por ello solo se limitó a decirle que debía dejar que le curaran la mano una vez que la retorcida mujer terminara con esta tontería_

-sabes que nosotros ya lo sabemos y aunque tus amigos no lo sepan Naruto va a hacer algo Sakura no puede controlarlo por siempre

-eso no lo entiendo si tu no le dijiste como se entero

-digamos que tenemos nuestros medios pero en serio deberías hablar con tus amigos

El chico asintió pero aún estaba molesto con Ron y Hermione se sentía tan traicionado por ellos y la llegada de estos nuevos chicos solo lo hacía notar que mientras que al parecer ellos estaban acostumbrados a tomar decisiones y que estas fuesen escuchadas como si fuesen mayores a él seguían tratándolo como un niño

Siguió su camino y se tipo con la chica rubia del tren, Ginny y otra rubia que era de Slythering pero por algún motivo parecía cómoda con Ginny que extraño

-sabes Harry yo si te creo que el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto –le soltó la lunática de pronto el miró a la chica de Slythering esperando alguna burla o algo esta debió notarlo ya que solo resoplo algo molesta

-ahórratelo Potter no eres tan importante y tienes razón el señor oscuro si está de vuelta

Harry miró a ese peculiar trio aún más confundido y se retiró sintiéndose extrañamente mejor


	22. Chapter 22

Mientras la clases avanzaban los shinobis se ponían más nerviosos el castillo era como un hervidero de descontento por la nueva profesora y varias de las políticas que había ido imponiendo progresivamente mientras que ellos no comprendían asuntos tan triviales como las clases y su nueva supervisión parecía ser que esto generaba en todo el alumnado un descontento general, cada clase que esa mujer supervisaba era un calvario para cada grupo de alumnos y sus clases bueno digamos que la mayoría había optado por solo trabajar en sus propios proyectos en silencio es decir no podían culpar a sus compañeros cuando ellos mismos tenían ganas de terminar con la vida de ese molesto manchón rosado -aun no entiendo porque es tan importante ponerle un alto es decir es una mujer despreciable pero simplemente podríamos ignorarla y ya

-porque zanahoria si no lo hacemos nosotros Naruto lo va a hacer ayer castigo a un chico de primer año y tenía la misma marca que tenía Harry en la mano solo que la de él decía debo estar callado y atento en clase sabes cómo se hace esa cosa-exclamo molesto el chico pez

La pelirroja miró a su amigo sabía que Suigetsu tenía razón la mayoría del estudiantado estaba indignado con las practicas medievales de esta mujer y aunque parecían molestos muy pocos tomaban verdadera acción salvo aquellos demasiado osados y sabía que si Suigetsu había ido a pedirle ayuda era porque no quería que se involucraran ninguno de los demás shinobis

La pelirroja solo asintió callada no podía culparlos en este tiempo en este nuevo universo había visto una faceta completamente de su amigo una que ella no imaginaba que tenía si aún era molesto, inmaduro e irreverente pero había visto un Suigetsu que estaba dispuesto a defender a los demás uno que había creado una familia uno que al parecer estaba dispuesto a crear lazos con quienes lo rodeaban había visto como el shakra de su amigo que siempre era de un color grisáceo rata se iba tornando más en un turquesa lleno de fuerza y brillante

-me estas escuchando loca además solo tendrás que vigilar no harás nada Sasuke y yo lo tendremos todo bajo control

Esos in duda había sido nuevo Sasuke aquí se había relajado se permitía ser más infantil una actitud que nunca le había visto se dejaba influenciar más por Suigetsu y Naruto parecía que por fin lejos de Konoha era capaz de disfrutar un poco

-lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ayudarte yo

-porque tú puedes sentir a los demás en la redonda solo voy a entrar y revisar ese despacho, ver si puedo deshacerme de esas infernales plumas y colocar unas criaturas inofensivas sasuke va a montar una distracción para que los demás no vengan a este corredor él también está harto de las quejas de Naruto y cree un riesgo dejarlo actuar por su cuenta- La chica lo miró interrogante y algo incrédula

-criaturas inofensivas

-bueno para nosotros son inofensivas

-solo no quiero tener que ver con esto cuando salga mal si te atrapan estas por tu cuenta

Así como los ninjas varios de sus compañeros habían tomado acción contra la mujer que se decía a si misma profesora por esa razón estaban reunidos en ese momento en cabeza de puerco

Pese a que los ninjas no tenían permiso para salir del castillo al final el director tras darse cuenta de que intentar detenerlos iba a serle imposible se resignó a dejarlos salir siempre y cuando tuviese precauciones

 _Era una de los primeros meses dentro del colegio y los ninjas estaban reunidos discutiendo sus opciones para obtener información sobre el conflicto que yacía fuera de su escuela en este nuevo mundo mágico en el que estaban atrapados_

 _-en serio vas a encararlo_

 _-sí creo que es lo mejor en realidad no comprendo porque no podemos salir del colegio es decir sé que somos "alumnos" aquí pero en realidad no sabemos dónde estamos o que esperar de este nuevo mundo solo lo que nos han dejado conocer y no sé ustedes pero en realidad la falta de información no es muy gratificante ten-te_

 _-puede ser Kiba pero no puedes solo llegar y decir oye viejo porque no podemos salir_

 _-porque no Kankuro es decir no tenemos por qué estar prisioneros aquí en realidad_

 _-porque Naruto no tienes idea de la diplomacia o de técnica y estrategia o sutileza_

 _Cuando el ninja de la arena miró la cara de sus pares se dio cuenta de que también estaba rodeado de gente impulsiva y mientras que entre sus hermanos él era sin duda el más impulsivo sin duda no era tan malo como sus compañeros_

 _-yo creo que tendríamos que avisar a los demás si pretendemos salir_

 _-y decirles que Suigetsu oigan queremos salir_

 _Mientras que en la sala de los leones se llevaba a cabo esa discusión en el despacho del viejo mago tenía lugar una discusión similar_

 _-lo que no comprendo es porque no podemos salir a hacer reconocimiento_

 _-es por su seguridad_

 _-o en serio_

 _-señor Uchiha aunque ustedes parecen tener desconfianza en mis métodos les aseguro que es pensando en su mayor bienestar estas decisiones_

 _-lo que no comprendemos es porque se nos aísla de todo el exterior comprendemos que se nos mantenga ocultos de su enemigo este mago oscuro lord_

 _-voldemort_

 _-si él pero no es plausible que se nos trate como niños no somos niños_

 _-me temo señor Hyuga que a mis ojos son justo eso -si pero es que ese es el punto director nosotros no somos como sus alumnos no somos niños hace mucho que en nuestro mundo se nos dejó de considerar de esa manera y por consiguiente no podemos comportarnos como tal_

 _-pero joven Nara es que es lo que es más sabio de su parte_

 _-lo sabemos un perfil bajo y sabemos mantenerlo pero necesitamos saber dónde estamos parados además de con que estamos tratando después de todo usted mismo lo dijo al conocerlo ustedes están en guerra y ya que estamos en medio de este conflicto al menos sería bueno saber que está pasando por nosotros mismos, no es que desconfiemos de su información pero estamos acostumbrados a actuar de otra forma y nos es efectiva_

 _El anciano miró a los tres chicos frente a él sabía que no le mentían que después de todo esos chicos no eran como sus niños que ellos no consentirían el ser tratados como piezas de un plan mayor sabía a la perfección como operaba el cerebro de los tres y que estaba jugando con fuego pero en su defensa el anciano no lo hacía con mala intención siempre había tenido su propia agenda pensando en el bien mayor y aunque Molly, Moody, Sirius y Remus pudieran pensar que el solo veía a estos chicos como una gran fuerza militar contra la oscuridad lo cierto es que sentía una gran compasión al observarlos al entender que la inocencia que debían tener les había sido arrebatada de una manera tan cruel y abrupta_

 _Podía leer en sus ojos en especial los del chico Uchiha, los del callado Gaara y los del animoso Naruto tanto dolor tanta soledad que el anciano sentía que se le oprimía el corazón los ojos de una persona tan joven no deberían de poder reflejar algo así simplemente no era correcto_

 _-está bien si están seguros solo les pediría que no llamaran la atención y que tengan cuidado con los mortifagos_

 _Los chicos asintieron y desde aquel día los recorridos del perímetro habían sido constantes Dumbledore era notificado cuando alguno de ellos salía casi siempre lo hacían en sus respectivos equipos al parecer moverse así era más seguro para ellos_


	23. Chapter 23

Sin embargo la reunión en la que los shinobis tomaban parte hoy no era nada de eso era solo una asamblea de un curioso comité

Mientras en la reunión en cabeza de puerco las cosas se habían calentado casi todos los ninjas estaban presentes a excepción del equipo Taka quien estaba castigado al completo sorprendente si consideras que pertenecían a las 4 diferentes casas, mientras que Shikamaru, chouji y shino estaban haciendo un reconocimiento fuera de la escuela recolectando información los que se habían quedado estaban comenzando a perder los estribos era especialmente difícil para Naruto y Gaara mantener la compostura al sentir a Harry bajo tantos cuestionamientos

Cuando la reunión finalmente término tras la firma del documento los ninjas se miraban con interés explorar ese pueblo mágico estaba resultando muy emocionante después de todo los leones al menos los chicos se habían ido con los gemelos para consternación de Sakura y Neji

-no creo que puedan dar tantos problemas en realidad si Suigetsu no está con ellos–comentaba algo preocupada HInata viendo como Naruto y Kiba corrían arando a Kankuro junto con los pelirrojos

-el problema real Hinata radica en que ellos solo potencializan el nivel de destrucción de mis hermanos es como si hubiesen encontrado más como ellos hasta hablan junto con ellos es como si su unimente se hubiese multiplicado Naruto está igual de mal que ellos y Kiba no es que este oponiendo mucha resistencia a su influencia el pobre de Kankuro solo se deja llevar por la corriente pero como bien dices menos mal no está aquí Suigetsu eso sin duda alivia un poco el ambiente

La oji perla miro confundida al pelirrojo mientras este se explicaba este parecía realmente angustiado mientras veía alejarse a sus hermanos

-donde esta sasuke cerda – pregunto ahora confusa Sakura

-no quieres saberlo frente de marquesina créeme ni tu ni Shikamaru van a estar felices con esa información

-pero

-ino tiene razón sakura es mejor que solo lo dejes pasar esta vez – le dijo Sai mientras el e Ino se iban para seguir al rubio de su casa que tan mal le caía a Potter y compañía

-porque están vigilando a Malfoy –pregunto interesado Harry

-es complicado de explicar-contesto evasivo Neji, mientras el resto de los shinobis lo miraban intrigados Harry lucía algo confuso al ver a sus amigos normalmente ellos no le guardaban secretos sin duda eso había sido un cambio agradable ahora que la mayoría de la gente parecía empeñarse en señalar lo joven e inocente que era

Los ninjas serpientes se separaron para poder seguir a sus compañeros de curso mientras que las águilas solo se perdían junto con Harry y compañía en las tres escobas mientras que los tejones regresaban al castillo

Al menos eso hacían Hinata y Lee

-no estés preocupada estarán bien

-pero es que

-creeme naruto sabe cuidarse aunque no lo parezca su llama de la juventud arde con intensidad-la chica lo miró aún más preocupada

-pero la mayoría del tiempo sabe lo que está haciendo

-es solo que no solo me preocupa naruto tu sabes lo que hemos investigado de

-si lo sé sin duda hace poner todo en perspectiva lo que no entiendo es porque su gobierno insiste en negar las atrocidades que están pasando es decir no por negarlas vana a desaparecer

-lo sé además es que es algo sin motivos esta guerra ellos van a morir tantos y no están preparados

Los ojos de Hinata se aguaran al pensar en sus inocentes compañeros tan trabajadores tan amistosos tan confiados, tan leales la idea de concebir ese futuro era simplemente horrible

-lo sé shikamaru insiste que lo mejor es concentrarnos en tener un perfil bajo en no destacar y encontrar la manera de volver a casas pero yo no puedo hacer eso hinata si uno de esos asesinos viene a por ellos yo voy a luchar son mis amigos Hannah, Ernie y los demás han sido tan amables tan gentiles conmigo y tienen tanto talento y futuro no es justo que desaparezcan de la nada por unos

La chica miro Lee con ternura ella lo entendía sabía que shikamaru había recomendado no interferir pero ella al igual que sus compañeros que estaban con las serpientes no quería ver otro mundo azotado por la guerra no quería ver más muerte no ya no más habían tenido mucho de eso en su propio mundo ella no quería eso para esta dimensión para sus nuevos amigos

Mientras tanto en el pueblo mágico después de una larga faena de espionaje las serpientes regresaban a su sala común sin haberse dado cuenta salvo un chico que los habían estado siguiendo observándolos

-y bien se puede saber si encontraron lo que buscaban –le cuestiono Theodoro Nott a Neji mirándolo fijamente mientras lo estudiaba tratando de leer sus reacciones mientras este llegaba al dormitorio que compartían Neji solo lo miró petulante claro que sabía que de entre todos su compañeros ese se daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ese chico parecía vivir en constante alerta siempre esperando un ataque sin duda era el que estaba mejor predispuesto para lo que se les venía encima sin embargo no parecía que ambicionara ese destino

-y bien Hyuga estoy esperando una explicación de porqué se han dedicado a seguirnos en toda la tarde

Eso lo sorprendió un poco él se esperaba que notara que lo había seguido a él pero no que notaran que había seguido a todo los de sus año así como algunos alumnos mayores y menores Nott le sonrió con suficiencia al saber que había ganado esa mano con su información

-no soy el único que lo noto lo sabes están poniendo de los nervios a Parkinson, Blaise y a Malfoy

Eso sin duda hizo reír a Neji que el pequeño albino prepotente lo supiera era increíble y que también lo notase la reina del hielo y ese chico tan raro Blaise era una sorpresa

-vaya así que tienen su propia red de inteligencia se pasan información quien lo noto primero Nott pico sin darse cuenta de que Neji lo había engañado para sacar información

-no somos una red de información pero era imposible no notarlo en especial cuando algo los distraía además de que

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la boca Neji le sonrió con suficiencia

-no es nada malo si es lo que piensas Nott solo explorábamos sus opciones Nott lo miró con el ceño fruncido -pierden el tiempo con nosotros en especial no existe tal cosa como opciones estamos condenados debería ahorrar esfuerzos para gente como Daphne y su hermana nosotros estamos hasta el cuello de mierda


	24. Chapter 24

Neji noto entonces las ojeras en el rostro de su compañero y como su mirada se convertía en terror puro no lo demostraba pero esos ojos contaban los horrores que habían visto entonces Neji sintió ira al recordar lo que Ino le había contado que había visto y sintió más correcta la decisión que había tomado con su equipo de ayudar aquí aunque se involucraran en una guerra que no fuese suya, aunque desafiaran a los demás porque esta gente no merecía esto nadie merecía ser arrastrado a un destino que no eligió

 _Se habían separado para poder observar a los demás Slythering los habían repartido los de cursos mayores serían observados por Sai y Temari mientras que el e Ino espiaban a los de su año el profesor Snape les había indicado que eran los que corrían más riesgo por sus edades a ser arrastrados a este conflicto cuando estallara_

 _No tenía ni idea de cómo iban Temari y Sai a obtener información pero al menos al estar con Ino sabía cómo lo harían ellos nunca le había agradado en demasía el jutsu de invasión de mente de la rubia pero necesitaban información real verídica de que era lo que estos chicos pretendían si la fe de su jefe de casa en ellos era justificada_

 _Acompaño a Ino mientras esperaban oportunidades para encontrar a los chicos solos la primera en la que Ino uso u jutsu fue en una de sus compañeras parecía en especial no agradarle a la rubia ya que solía quejarse sobre lo insoportable y hueca que esta era_

 _Lograron encontrarla a solas en la tienda de dulces cuando se separó de las hurracas de sus amigas y ahí lo hizo la rubia entro en su mente cuando Ino regreso a su cuerpo lucía confundida y algo molesta estaba temblando y sudando frio cuando le pidió que le contara que había visto ella solo negó con la cabeza y le pidió que lo siguiera a ver a los demás así fue su trayecto durante ese día solo deteniéndose en alguno que otro de sus compañeros; sin embargo fue con sus compañeros Malfoy, Zabini, Nott y Parkinson con quien Ino parecía haber estado más impresionada cuando regresaban ella solo le dijo_

 _-Me importa una mierda lo que dijo Shika voy a quedarme y a pelear voy a ayudarle al profesor Snape a salvar a esos chicos – pudo ver la decisión en los ojos de la rubia algo que lo sorprendió tras la guerra shinobi sabía que su apreciación de ella solo siendo una chica tonta y bonita había sido errónea era una gran shinobi fuerte y decidida pero siempre la veía actuar siguiendo el liderazgo de shikamaru sin cuestionarlo tras ver la ira brillando en sus ojos estaba muy sorprendido_

 _-pero que fue lo que viste – vio como los ojos de ella se endurecían de pronto y como su tono de voz se volvía helado_

 _-vi un punto de no retorno y como la desolación va a azotar este lugar si no hacemos nada y no me voy a hacer a un lado-dijo Neji podía oír que se estaba tragando lágrimas de rencor sin duda lo que había visto la había trastornado_

 _-preferiría reflexionar un poco de lo que vi habrá una reunión en unos días donde se decidirá que vamos a hacer con respecto a esta guerra que no es nuestra y como volveremos a casa ahí les contare lo que vi al menos lo que no es muy personal ya sabes cosas que no son importantes que vi de ellos pero preferiría no hablar de eso ahora solo te puedo adelantar que Snape tiene razón van a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir_

 _Y así fue como vio partir a su amiga rubia tan consternada y molesta parecía que quería herir a alguien agradeció no ser el recipiente de su ira pero estaba muy curioso ahora_

El pasar de los días no mejoraba el estado anímico del colegio la nueva moda para las serpiente será el molestar ahora a los leones ya que habían logrado que echaran del equipo a su buscador y golpeadores

-lo único bueno es que tu amigo el gigante ha regresado no –trataba Naruto de animar a su amigo últimamente estaba muy susceptible la cama de naruto estaba entre la de Ron y Harry y continuamente lo oí hablar en sueño sabía que algo era raro con eso pero no quería armar un alboroto sobre eso en especial ya que Harry parecía estar ocultando esos sueños de sus amigos

Conocer a Hagrid fue sin duda toda una experiencia para los shinobis la mayoría de ellos estaban claramente impresionados con el hombre pero lo que más los había sorprendido fue la historia que el gigante les había contado cuando fueron a conocer al gigante solo naruto había acompañado al trio de oro él y Harry se habían vuelto muy cercanos y de alguna manera el rubio era un catalizador que evitaba las explosiones y cambios de humor tan repentinos que solía tener el moreno así que solían arrastrarlo con ellos

Cuando Naruto había retransmitido las noticias de Hagrid a los demás shinobis estos estaban cada vez más preocupados el panorama no se veía nada prometedor para los magos en un futuro

Sin embargo las clases con el gigante resultaron para los ninjas mucho más entretenidas que las que tenían con la otra profesora ellos no mostraban el temor que sus compañeros tenían por las criaturas que traía el gigante al contrario parecían encontrarlos fascinantes por esa razón Umbrige se había ganado aún más la antipatía de los ninjas al tratar de sabotear las clases de Hagrid y por el trato que esa mujer le profesaba al profesor

Pronto llego la noche para hacer una reunión de la información que habían logrado obtener tanto de sus compañeros como por sus salidas al mundo exterior todos los ninjas estaban ahí para dar su reporte el mensaje era el mismo tenían que luchar aunque cada uno de los portavoces tenía sus propias razones

-y bien –comenzó Temari

Shikamaru los miraba estaba nervioso tras la inteligencia que habían estado haciendo sabía que estaban atorados aquí en este nuevo universo aunque en realidad eso no lo molestaba mucho si era problemático pero no era el principal problema

Tras hacer inteligencia y espionaje cada equipo había espiado distintos sectores y como se pronosticaba esta guerra que se les venía a los magos los reportes no eran alentadores

Al nadie comenzar a hablar Sasuke tomo la palabra

-mi equipo es decir Taka hemos decidido quedarnos y ayudar no sé cómo hayan ido las averiguaciones para hallar un método para volver a casa pero no nos vamos a ir dejando a los demás varados en esto shikamaru

Shikamaru miró impresionado al equipo de sasuke de entre todos ese equipo es el que más dudaba que se uniera a una guerra que no era de ellos tras haber sido manipulados por Orochimaru era improbable que se involucraran en algo así

-no son solo ellos vago mis hermanos y yo vamos a pelear también nos quedamos sin importar que encontraras esta gente necesita ayuda y vamos a dársela

Temari miró desafiante a Shikamaru pero la mirada de este estaba en el kazekage Gaara parecía dispuesto a quedarse a ayudar sin importar que era responsable de una nación en su propio mundo sin duda lo que ellos descubrieron debía ser de peso

No le sorprendió cuando el equipo de Naruto o el de Hinata se mostraron decididos aquedarse los miembros de ambos grupos solían tratar siempre de ayudar a quien fuera que lo necesitara

Que neji y su grupo apoyara la idea de quedarse si lo sorprendió ya que ese grupo se distinguía por ser frío y analítico al igual que el de Temari

Sin embargo lo que más lo sorprendió fue cuando su compañera de equipo le hablo

-nos vamos a quedar Shika no importa lo que pienses no voy a dejar a esos chicos a su suerte no después de lo que he visto merecen una oportunidad –le dijo molesta la rubia parecía que el azul de su pupilas se había vuelto hielo solo la había visto tan molesta cuando Asuma murió eso le preocupo

-bueno creo que tienen razón a decir verdad pero creo que lo justo sería hacer una recolección de los datos que tenemos ya que hemos decidido tomar parte en esta "guerra" al meno sería conveniente compartir lo que hemos podido averiguar

-si además de que deberíamos hacerlo rápido no se ustedes pero yo me muero por ir a la sesión de entrenamiento de ED es la última reunión antes de navidad y volver a ver a Sirius debe extrañarnos –exclamaba el rubio emocionado Shikamaru le sonrió podía ver cómo es que Naruto quería quedarse y ayudar en estas personas había encontrado amor entendimiento aceptación casi desde el principio a diferencia que en casa donde había tenido que ganarse el cariño y apoyo de los que lo rodeaban

-aún tenemos tiempo antes de la reunión además le prometimos a Harry que llegaríamos deja de preocuparte baka-le dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Shikamaru solo suspiro lo que habían descubierto iba a ser duro lo sabía y esta reunión iba a parecerles muy larga a todos

-bien me gustaría saber que averiguaron tu equipo y tu Temari ya que ustedes se abocaron a como fue el surgimiento de este lord lo que sea y como fue la guerra pasada

Kankuro miró sombrío a shikamaru y comenzó a relatar

-por lo que pudimos averiguar este homicida se levantó con fuerza hace años no sabemos distinguir bien la fecha ya que varía según diversos textos y lo que logramos averiguar lo primero que hizo fue fundar a los mortifagos

-los que –pregunto confundida Karin

-Los Mortífagos fueron el ejército de Lord Voldemort en la Primera Guerra Mágica cuando intentaron tomar el poder de la comunidad mágica. Entre sus tareas se encontraban apoderarse del Ministerio de Magia y destruir La Orden del Fénix, aniquilar sangre sucias, imponer el nuevo orden social, además de hacer una guerra psicológica contra aquellos que se oponían a su amo mediante ataques a sus familias. Tras unirse a los Mortífagos, se exigía una obediencia total hasta la muerte. El no cumplir con este requisito resultaba en un castigo fatal, incluyendo en muchos casos la muerte.-explico Temari

-ok entonces la fuerza de acción de ese tipo son los mortifagos

-si así es naruto pero eso no es lo más inquietante –gaara que era el de la sangre más fría relato las atrocidades que habían llevado a cabo durante la primera guerra los mortifagos

Los ninjas no estaban del todo sorprendidos u horrorizados ellos venían de universo parecido peor eso no hacía más que crearles más dudas porque pelar por un ideal tan tonto algo tan superfluo

-bueno eso al menos nos deja ver un panorama de que esperar si se levanta de nuevo como parece estarse preparando para hacer alguien sabe por qué Harry es tan importante para ese monstruo

Esta vez fue karin quien contesto parecía molesta al relatarlo

-no logramos saber qué fue lo que lo motivo pero desde que Harry nació lo ha tenido en la mira él fue quien asesino a sus padres y trato de matarlo a él desde que era un bebe y parece estar obsesionado con esa idea aunque no sabemos porque

Sakura miró a Karin su cerebro trabajando a marchas forzadas al pensar y analizar a Harry ella sabía que tenía un buen potencial como mago era talentoso y poderoso pero no tanto para que un ser como este enemigo lo considerara un amenaza sería según los reportes de su propio equipo los cuales eran quienes habían conformado la resistencia en el pasado sus padres eran poderoso magos pero nada fuera de lo común no eran una pareja con un peso político importante para extorsionarlos o presionarlos para obtener su lealtad entonces que guiaba sus acciones solo la crueldad no este personaje por mucho que fuese retorcido no actuaba sin un plan era cuidadoso en sus movimientos y listo algo debían tener los Potter o Harry para que el decidiese centrar su atención en él

-como sea parece obsesionarle se ha enfrentado con él en todos los años que Harry ha estado en la escuela y ha tratado de asesinarlo hasta el momento Harry ha podido superar cada prueba que ha enfrentado pero sin duda eso debe irlo dañando y el que le reserven información no lo está ayudando se empieza a volver más inestable – acuso Suigetsu ganándose una mirada molesta de Naruto y Gaara

Shikamaru al igual que Sakura estaba comenzando a desarrollar teorías sobre porque la obsesión de ese ser con Harry peor algo se le escapaba había piezas con las que no contaba aún

-si tan solo sus líderes se dignaran a reconocer que ha vuelto sus posibilidades de enfrentarlo serían mejores pero el ministro esta tan aterrado que no va a hacer nada hasta que sea muy tarde oyeron lo que Naruto nos contó ese maldito ya está reclutando –comento kiba molesto

-y está teniendo éxito no solo entre los magos muchas criaturas de este mundo se le están uniendo criaturas que son oscuras y otras que no lo son tanto hombres lobo, vampiros, dementores, gigantes y algunas otras que no conocemos –comento triste Shino

-sin duda su número es impresionante está reuniendo un ejército aplastante cuando golpee será posiblemente un solo golpe o pocos pero certeros se hará con el poder rápidamente si no se hace algo para detenerlo-dijo Hinata triste apoyándose en naruto quien la abrazo de manera inmediata se habían hecho cercanos aquí y la chica había logrado ir trabajando su timidez alrededor de él

-los números no son alentadores en ese aspecto si bien la primera vez que se levantó los números de militantes en su contra eran bajos ahora lo son más solo están los miembros de la orden y los pocos que el viejo puede ir reclutando es desalentador –dijo naruto triste

-y el hecho de que la prensa y los diarios estén apoyando indiscriminadamente el dejar la reputación de Harry y el profesor por los suelos no ayuda la mayoría parece estar dispuestos a pensar que Harry y el director están tan locos como un par de cabras-comento sai

-no es eso tienen miedo el miedo hace actuar a la gente de manera estúpida

-pues si no lo controlan se van a hundir como tal – le dijo entornando sus ojos Lee a tente

-como sea tenemos los nombres de los que son aliados no son muchos pero aquí están –dijo sakura mostrando una lista de nombres muchos de ellos ya eran conocidos otros no

-quienes son los otros nombre los que no conocemos –pregunto curioso-kiba

-miembros de la orden y amigos que el profesor ha ido reclutando a su causa –comentó con simpleza Naruto

-como lo obtuvieron Dobe

-eso fue sencillo teme nada que un millón de dobles no puedan lograr espiando fue fácil –sakura le dirigió una mirada molesta

-bueno no lo fue para sakura quien fue quien organizaba toda la información mientras que sai le ponía imágenes a lo que yo investigaba también hay algunas imágenes de personajes que creemos pueden ser enemigos potenciales –comento atropelladamente el rubio

-bien esto ayuda bastante

Neji continúo hablando por su equipo

-nosotros investigamos el estado en general del mundo mágico es decir como están reaccionando a todo lo que está pasando así como la pista de algunos ataques sospechosos sin duda son efectuados por este personaje pero se está moviendo con sutileza entre las sombras creando miedo aprendió de su antigua derrota no pretende darles un enemigo común para que se unan en su contra

-he hecho estragos en la comunidad mágica pero no de una manera directa como ataques o atentados ha ido moviendo su mano en la política y reformas del ministerio creándose apoyo para toparse con la menor resistencia posible cuando se descubra

-como si hirvieras una rana –comparo Suigetsu haciendo que naruto palideciese recordando el tratado que tenía con las ranas

-algo por el estilo

Shikamaru suspiro resignado eso mismo se esperaba él había sido una estrategia brillante no había mucho que hacer ya que la sutileza había sido muy buena y el daño en la influencia política y sus espías infiltrados en el ministerio estaban bien posicionados dependerían de lo que lograse hacer el anciano ahí además ellos no querían llamar la atención sobre ellos al menos no de momento al parecer su verdadera utilidad sería en las batallas combatiendo contra algo que desconocían los magos podrían regresar algo de ese miedo y confusión diezmar sus tropas pero el blanco mueve primero se dijo así mismo shikamaru recordando ese juego que Ron le había enseñado tan parecido al Chouji había disfrutado jugando con el pelirrojo largas y frustrantes partidas ya que el chico era un gran estratega que le obligaba a ser más creativo con sus planes

-que hallaron ustedes cerda

-nada bueno mientras que aquí se está comportando dando pasos de bebes en el mundo de la gente no mágica vaya que se ha dado gusto ha soltado esas criaturas los dementores por varias áreas así como desaparecido familias enteras torturas y esa clase de cosas –enumero la rubia cada vez más fría Chouji la miró preocupado si es cierto que a él también lo molestaban esas acciones pero sabía que había algo más que rondaba la mente de su amiga esperaba que se sincerara con ellos para poder ayudarla


	25. Chapter 25

Después de que su equipo diera su reporte de las catástrofes en el mundo muggle causada por los mortifagos Ino sabía que tenía que decirles no podía postergarlo más se lo habían prometido al profesor Snape además sus amigos necesitaban entender la clase de enfermos que eran los seguidores de ese asesino

-yo necesito contarles algo más –los chicos miraron a la rubia algo confundidos ya que la reunión había dado por finalizada por shikamaru este solo miró a su amiga algo preocupado pero espero la chica solo respiro con fuerza y se dispuso a contar lo que sabía

-el profesor Snape nos había pedido vigilar a los estudiantes eso ya lo saben yo me metí en la mente de nuestros compañeros

-pero ino ellos no quieren

-No temari hay algunos que si necesitan esa ayuda que hay algunas que no me impresionaron nada y son firmes seguidores de las ideas de sus padres hay otras que entiendo porque los siguen pero necesitan ayuda tenemos que ayudarles

 _El día que Neji e Ino se había propuesto seguir a los estudiantes de su casa y de su grado ya que Temari y sai se encargarían de los mayores quienes en opinión de las rubias eran caso perdido ya que hacían uso de la intimidación para reforzar sus tendencias de crueldad con los demás y los que no solo mostraban un desagrado hacía los que consideraban inferiores y un acuerdo con las ideas de hacer daño a los que no encajaran en el molde_

 _En un inicio Ino pensó que sería una gran pérdida de tiempo pero había dicho que ayudarían a Snape así que se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros como suponía muchos de los pensamientos y vidas de ellos eran insulsos o apoyaban de corazón lo que pasaba aún con todas las horribles cosas que pasaban_

 _Entonces la vio esa chica la de su dormitorio Parkinson tan hueca e insulsa como sus amigas a excepción de Daphne quien estaba aterrada en verdad o Astoria quien estaba en contra de lo que estaba pasando espero a que estuviese sola del todo y cuando lo estuvo entro en su mente lo que vio en ella la aterro_

 _Vio recuerdos memorias de cosas horribles entre los recuerdos había uno de una niña de 4 años que corría con un vestido violeta estaba con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro hasta la cintura_

 _-hoy empieza tu formación Pansy no nos decepciones – la chica le sonrió amorosa a su madre hasta que un hombre muy atractivo castaño la tomo de la mano_

 _-a donde vamos_

 _-a la mansión malfoy ahí comenzara todo no falles demuestra que eres una digna heredera del linaje Parkinson muéstrate fuerte como la hija de esta casa_

 _La niña sonrió orgullosa_

 _En el siguiente recuerdo estaba esa misma niña con otros tres niños Ino pudo reconocer en las facciones de los infantes a Theo, Blaise y Draco pero estaban heridos la mayoría de ellos sangraban y estaban aguantando las lagrimas_

 _-otra vez veamos si esta vez lo logran – decía un adulto un hombre rubio de ojos acero debía ser el padre de Draco sostenía una varita y apuntaba con ella a los infantes_

 _-Cruccio –pronunciaron sus labios e Ino pudo ver como se derrumbaba la chica entre gritos retorciéndose de dolor_

 _-patético en verdad patético seguirán soportando este hechizo hasta que sean capaces de soportar una de estas maldiciones cada uno sin gritar_

 _Después de horas de soportar esos hechizos los chicos lo habían conseguido pero para ser sincera tal vez se debiera a que ya no les quedaba voz para gritar cuando pasaron por la chica su padre la llamo_

 _La chica corrió hacía el solo para recibir una patada de él lanzándola a un lado_

 _-estoy decepcionado de ti Pansy te tomo 10 horas hacer lo que Lucius le pidió estas muy por debajo del nivel que deberías tener practicaremos diario hasta que puedas soportar una tanda de esta maldición sin gritar de manera tan patética_

 _En el siguiente recuerdo la chica debía tener unos 8 años estaba vestida con una falda verde y su mirada se había endurecido no se mostraba tan fría como en la actualidad pero sin duda distaba mucho de la mirada de la niña de 4 años del primer recuerdo empuñaba con fuerza su varita estaba a lado de un joven Blaise quien se veía ojeroso y tenía un labio partido_

 _-no me digas sesión con Nott padre –el chico solo asintió ella lo miro con algo de preocupación pero trato de controlar su expresión_

 _-como esta Theo_

 _-o ya sabes en cama siempre es así en verdad a veces lamento que su pa-la chica lo silencio con una mirada_

 _-lo obligara a venir lo sabes la última vez vino con una costilla rota-dijo el rubio quien los alcanzaba en el pasillo –la chica asintió y señalo al fondo del pasillo estaba theo tenía un morado en la mejilla y la ceja partida así como grandes ojeras_

 _Ino sintió rabia al ver el estado de los chicos el rubio parecía estar bien pero caminaba cojeando la chica no se mostraba débil aunque Ino podía ver los moretones en sus brazos y piernas_

 _Hoy toca combate en equipos vamos contra sus padres no es así – pregunto Blaise a Pansy y theo estos solo asintieron sombríos_

 _Ino entonces vio como la escena cambiaba estaba en medio de un combate vio volar muchas maldiciones y como estas impactaban en sus compañeros vio como una morada golpeaba a la chica y esta vomitaba sangre tras el golpe_

 _-muy lenta –escucho gruñir a su padre mientras le asestaba otra maldición que la derribo en medio de su vomito_

 _Los vio luchar y ser herido retorcerse entre heridas y vio a sus padres recriminarles su debilidad_

 _-son inútiles no le servirán así al señor tenebroso no son soldados de elite son peores que muggles_

 _Ino vio otro recuerdo la chica estaba llorando en su habitación estaba herida parecía ser después de ese "entrenamiento" estaba ahogando los sollozos para no hacer ruido mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres_

 _-que sea tan débil es tu culpa yo no la consiento_

 _-no tu nunca le has mostrado afecto Richard de eso no hay duda_

 _-afecto ella no necesita afecto será una mortifago por dios Sara que esperabas_

 _-lo sé es solo que –tras eso se escuchó un susurro una maldición silenciosa y un golpe en el suelo alguien había caído Ino rompió a llorar más profusamente en el siguiente recuerdo estaban en un funeral el de la madre de la chica_

 _Su padre a su lado se inclinaba junto a ella_

 _-eso les pasa a las mujeres débiles en mi familia no lo olvides Ino_

 _Ino estaba asqueada pero nada la hubiese preparado para el siguiente recuerdo el últimos que fue capaz de tolerar una chica de 11 años caminaba con un vestido purpura sombrío una mirada fría nublaba su vista acompañaba a su padre a una oscura mansión una que aún no habían visto los recibió otro hombre se veía aterrador o esa impresión le daba a Ino sin duda sería un recuerdo terrible_

 _-Runcorn –saludo el padre de Pansy_

 _-Parkinson estas seguro de esto no quiero recriminaciones después – dijo viendo a la chica de manera extraña sin embargo Ino reconoció la mirada sintió nauseas ante esa perspectiva no podía ser cierto o si nos e atrevería_

 _-si estoy seguro esto terminar de formarla la hará resistente sin duda estará lista para su regreso_

 _-si así lo quieres será un placer_

 _Ino solo logro ver imágenes salteadas de lo que siguió pero sin duda el recuerdo era obvio ese sucio ser había entregado a su hija para que la violasen vio partes del recuerdo la chica luchando pateando gritando suplicando y al hombre quebrarla sin ningún tipo de reparo disfrutando su tarea pudo sentir el dolor la traición todo y salió de la mente de la chica ya no podía soportar más ese recuerdo había sido devastador_

 _Cuando termino de hablar sobre lo que vio en la mente de parkinson no se detuvo sabía que si lo hacía no podría continuar y necesitaba desahogarse sacar todo_

 _La mente de Blaise había sido dura no como la mente de Parkinson pero si difícil ya que él había aceptado su trabajo como futuro mortifago para proteger a su madre la cual apoyaba los ideales mortifagos pero no luchaba activamente cuando se empezó a mover todo entre los seguidores del señor oscuro Blaise acepto su destino para protegerla a una madre que estaba dispuesta a entregarlo por la causa una madre egoísta que no le profesaba ningún tipo de afecto una madre que no le interesaba si su hijo vivía o moría_

 _La mente de Theo había resultado terrible el chico tenía razón para ser tan frio para no tener esperanza al igual que Pansy su destino había sido trazado desde muy temprana edad su madre no había querido que se le entrenara para esta vida había tratado de salvarlo recibiendo a cambio el castigo de que la hechizaran cada noche su padre torturaba a su madre tras cada fallo de theo en el entrenamiento el escuchaba gritar a su madre tras la tortura noche tras noche un día realmente malo en el entrenamiento llego vomitando sangre tras una golpiza brutal ya que al parecer las maldiciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas para endurecerlo en la opinión de su padre su madre al ver eso solo se había arrojado tratando de proteger a su hijo pero esa intervención de su madre por tratar de protegerlo había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso de su desquiciado marido la sometió al beso del dementor theo tenía apenas 9 años cuando perdió a su madre ,después de eso ya nada le importaba lo suficiente para pelear en contra de su padre los únicos a los que apreciaba eran sus amigos que sufrían con él los demás no lo entenderían lo juzgarían no tenía caso después de todo él era un asesino en su frágil mente infantil y tras la ayuda de su cruel padre se había convencido a si mismo de que la muerte de su madre había sido su culpa porque aún en cuerpo estaba vacía como un cascaron jamás la recuperaría_

 _La mente de Draco para la rubia también había sido dura sobretodo porque aunque sus compañeros habían soportado horrores que no merecían ella había sido tan dura al juzgar al rubio como un chico malcriado consentido cuando vio las torturas las golpizas el desprecio constante de su padre y como su madre solo no intervenía para defenderlo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos verlo llorar cada noche y dormir aterrado si bien la infancia de todos los chicos había sido dura la de Draco no fue un lecho de rosas tampoco contaba aún con sus dos padres es cierto pero su madre pese a quererlo no contaba con el coraje suficiente o el interés por defenderlo por salvarlo de la bestia de su marido y su padre al parecer desde que el chico tenía memoria siempre lo había concebido como una herramienta más una deficiente ya que no era despiadado, ni cruel ni lo suficientemente bueno para él Ino pudo ver recuerdos del chico después delos entrenamientos vio los golpes cicatrices y dolor tanto miedo y dolor que atenazaba en su interior como a base de eso se habían creado los chicos cada uno de ellos una máscara de matones para poder sobrevivir pero estaban aterrados y solos tan solos_

 _Cuando la chica termino de narrar la mayoría de los chicos estaban molestos sasuke lucía furioso Ino podía entenderlo sobre todo él, naruto y Gaara debían entender eso ser concebidos solo como potenciales armas no esperar en tu futuro más allá de muerte y destrucción al recordar como de niña ella había sido cruel con el rubio se sintió fatal y pensó aterrada como las cosas hubieran ido de otra forma no se imaginaba a ese animosos chico que estaba a su lado tan dedicado tan feliz tan motivado hosco o amargado no Ino le debía eso a naruto ayudar a esos chicos a salir de ese destino se lo debía después de como el rubio no los había dejado a su suerte como siempre había luchado por apoyar a konoha pese a como lo habían tratado Ino no le gustaban las deudas y esta sería una forma de poder aunque sea redimirse un poco_

Los chicos miraban a la rubia algunos más impresionados algunos furiosos otros lucían confundidos los hermanos de la arena parecían de los más afectados

-seres como esos no deberían poder concebir son asesinos-exclamo rabiosa temari pensando y recordando cómo había sido gaara tras su padre actuar como un monstruo

-no importa lo que digas shikamaru –exclamó el rubio mientras shikamaru miraba a su amigo pudo ver en sus ojos un odio fundido un odio que jamás había visto en su compañero y sintió pena por el pobre mago que pensara que podía detenerlo

-vamos a luchar en este mundo ya tengo amigos y no voy permitir que alguien más sufra lo que sufrimos

-si lo haremos pero lucharemos bajo nuestros términos –agrego sasuke

-no voy a permitir que nos utilicen vamos a ayudar aquí pero vamos a matar a esos mal nacidos no habrá juicios ni nada de escapes los mortifagos que cojamos van a morir- dijo seguro el azabache

Shikamaru solo asintió cansado no había vuelta atrás ahora lo entendía al parecer él y sus amigos estaban en esto como había dicho ese slytherin hasta el cuello sintió un extraño sentimiento de desazón al darse cuenta que él también quería quedarse empezaba a ver este nuevo mundo como un hogar potencial y eso sin duda iba a ser problemático pero si no podían volver después de todo lo mejor era hacer este hogar habitable sacando la basura

Después de la reunión aunque más que reunión puede llamarse concejo de batalla la reunión del ED fue bastante tranquilo la mayoría de los shinobis solo asistían para poder ver los avances de sus compañeros y aprender cómo funcionaban los hechizo ya que era obvio que ellos no podrían hacerlos

Tras la reunión todos fueron a sus salas comunes pensando como actuarían la principal preocupación de momento era como sacar a las serpientes del fuego como ayudara alguien que no admite necesitar esa ayuda pero que la desea más que nada en el mundo


	26. Chapter 26

Con los leones 

La noche había sido cansada devastadora a decir verdad pero al menos habían avanzado algo Naruto por raro que parezca estaba despierto reflexionando sentía que pertenecía cada vez más a este extraño mundo es decir amaba su hogar konoha los habitantes todo peor sentía que lo que podía hacer allí estaba hecho sentía que debía estar donde estaba era una sensación bastante extraña no podía explicarla además de que estaba seguro que al compartirla lo creerían loco ya podía ver la burla en la cara de sasuke apenas externara sus pensamientos

De pronto un ruido lo distrajo vio como Harry se removía inquieto en su cama y lo miró preocupado

-de nuevo tiene un mal sueño –le pregunto suigetsu quien al primer ruido se había despertado ya que era de sueño muy ligero una cualidad bastante buena para un ninja

El rubio asintió incorporándose pero cuando iba a levantarse lo detuvieron los hilos de shakra de Kankuro

-qué te pasa –le siseo molesto de que le detuvieran de ayudar a su amigo

-espera naruto hay algo extraño en Harry es como si hubiese otra presencia con le se siente diferente –comento confuso kiba desde su cama

-con más razón hay que ayudarlo entonces

Pero la intervención del rubio no fue necesaria ya que ron despertó y despertó a su amigo pero Harry estaba alterado comenzó a balbucear algo de un ataque al padre de Ron y la directora se los llevo a ellos dos no regresaron

-tú crees que

-no lo sé los sueños de Harry son diferentes según lo que sabemos pero

-ese es el punto pero tendremos que esperar a volver a casa de Sirius espero que el señor Weasley este bien – dijo algo intranquilo el chico pez los Weasley le agradaban no quería perderlos en esta dimensión el chico había experimentado lo que era tener una familia lo que era crear lazos por gusto y no por obligación como era en su mundo shinobi no quería perder eso no podía perder eso

Naruto lo miro y asintió esa noche ninguno de los leones logro dormir para Tente las cosas tampoco fueron diferentes después de que la profesora se llevara a Ginny ella y Hermione habían pasado la noche en vela especulando sobre qué había pasado

Con las águilas 

La noche en la aguilera no había ido mejor que la de los leones al menos no para todos los miembros ninjas de la casa mientras que Shino y shikamaru dormían Sakura y Karin estaban discutiendo la información obtenida en la reunión ambas eran muy metódicas y al parecer esa era una manera de lograr poder relajarse sentir que tenían aunque sea un poco de control de la situación aunque no fuese cierto Karin estaba realmente alterada tras saber lo que había descubierto ella sabía que iban a quedarse a luchar ella lo hubiese hecho así los demás se hubieran opuesto

Karin nunca había tenido una familia o lazos con alguien los únicos que de alguna manera le habían importado eran su equipo y ahora los shinobis de konoha pero esos lazos eran formados por batallas creados por la necesidad del momento no los shinobis se aceptaban unos a otros más por gusto o afinidad por necesidad y obligación

Recordó entonces a Ginny y sus hermanos como la hacían reír como la habían adoptado como una Weasley más al ser pelirroja y tan corta de temperamento como ellos como le pedían ayuda en sus bromas, recordó como la señora Weasley la miraba con amor como una mujer que apenas la conocía podía mirarla con tanta dulzura y compasión sintió una ira enferma al recordar la reunión al recordar la información que habían recabado entre los archivos Karin se enteró que en la primera guerra esa mujer tan bondadosa había perdido a sus hermanos a manos de seguidores de ese megalómano sintió rabia y se prometió que mientras ella viviera no iba a haber más perdidas no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara nada de lo que había adquirido en esta dimensión porque ella había decidido quedarse aquí un nuevo inicio un nuevo futuro

Gaara como todas las noches que se sentía ansioso estaba en vela vigilando el castillo ya no tenía al shukaku dentro es verdad pero sus poderes se habían quedado y esa manía de no dormir tras que algo lo estresara, desde que habían llegado a este nuevo mundo él no dormía mucho veía sus ojeras marcadas como antaño pero esta vez no le pesaba ese desvelo aunque tal vez tuviera ver con la compañía que tenía cada noche en vela que pasaba desde el primer día esa rubia lo había seguido y lo acompañaba en sus vigías algunas veces conversando otras solo estando junto a él brindándole una extraña sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva como si lograra ver más allá de él y no le molestara lo que veía había sido extraño pero ahora Gaara cada día esperaba con más ansia la noche esos momentos del día robados a lado de esa chica que le transmitía tanta paz la miró y se rio al recordar el primer día que ella se había auto invitado a su vigía vaya que era peculiar

 _Era la tercera semana de clases y Gaara se disponía como cada noche a realizar su jutsu para poder espiar lo que pasaba por el castillo sintió la presencia de luna en la redonda como cada noche se preguntó si esta vez ella se atrevería a hablarle o solo lo espiaría desde su escondite al parecer su mirada fue muy intensa ya que la chica emergió con las manos en alto_

 _-está bien me rindo yo hablo primero_

 _Gaara la miró confuso y ella solo le sonrió soñadora_

 _-creí que jugábamos a ver quién se rendía y le hablaba al otro primero parece ser que ganaste_

 _Vaya que la chica era extraña_

 _-me alegra que esta vez me hablaras es algo extraño tener a alguien mirándote sin que te hable o –_

 _-o te ataque –completo la chica con facilidad ganándose una mirada del pelirrojo ella siempre que hablaba parecía saber más de lo que debía entender más de ellos que sus compañeros Gaara sospechaba que incluso tenía teorías sobre lo que ellos eran en realidad_

 _-si bueno es solo que lo que hacías parece interesante los primeros días admito solo te espiaba por curiosidad después se volvió un juego para mí una competencia para ver si te hablaba primero o tu a mi creo que te subestime creí que te rendirías antes pero soy demasiado curiosa_

 _-curiosa_

 _-o si me muero por saber que has descubierto aunque debo decirte que espiar a los demás es algo bastante poco educado –Gaara la miró sorprendido al ver que la chica había descifrado tan rápido su jutsu sin duda eso era poco común_

Desde ese día sus pláticas nocturnas se habían hecho rutinarias Luna era inteligente y tenía una manera muy singular de ver el mundo que Gaara apreciaba y encontraba divertida y única esta noche ella se había quedado dormida hablándole de unas criaturas asombrosas que se te metían en la cabeza y al parecer te confundían las ideas, dudaba que algo así existiera inclusive en este mundo pero hallaba increíble la inocencia de su nueva amiga

La miró dormir tan pacifica tan tranquila y sintió como el miedo y la rabia lo recorrían al recordar los hallazgos de esa noche como los seguidores de ese despreciable asesino matarían arrasarían con todo en esa guerra y sintió miedo un miedo que le recorría la espalda Gaara había hecho amigos aquí que lo aceptaba por ser solo Gaara como sus hermanos no era el kazekage no era un arma aquí lo aceptaban por ser solo un chico y eso le gustaba si era egoísta pero no quería perder eso, miró con ternura a Luna y sintió como si se le cerrara la garganta al pensar que alguien la dañara no en definitiva él no lo permitiría Luna era su amiga como Naruto una amiga que lo aceptaba completamente una amiga que lo divertía una amiga que había hecho el solo no, no perdería eso


	27. Chapter 27

Con los tejones

Las cosas eran más tranquilas en la casa de los tejones mientras que en las otras bullía rabia y porque no decirlo algo de miedo tras la reunión en esta casa había quietud y algo de calma Hinata estaba sentada hablando con Hannah y sus compañeras al verlas tan inocentes y divertidas se sentía cada vez más tranquila al recordar la decisión que habían tomado iban a proteger este mundo a sus nuevos amigos iban a evitarles ese dolor ese sufrimiento a menudo sentía algo de culpa al querer quedarse aquí pero estaba tan harta de los problemas de su clan las políticas internas el tener su vida decidida mucho antes de que hubiese alcanzado si quiera los tres años, de la guerra de ser siempre vista como un guerrero de matar aunque lo hacía por proteger a quienes amaba ella anhelaba paz una familia un futuro sin violencia con naruto a su lado sabía que era egoísta pero no merecía acaso ella un poco de paz, no la había ganado ya

Mientras los chicos estaban discutiendo estrategias estaban ansiosos por empezar eran sorprendentemente los que querían empezar más pronto comenzar a dañar las fuerza de Voldemort no era un acto heroico era más bien que deseaban que estas personas sufriesen lo menos posible Jugo se había vuelto en este universo más abierto sin temor a que esa maldición de Orochimaru estallase a que esa marca lo poseyera había aprendido a controlarla pero desde que había ganado control sobre ella había decidido usar su poder para ayudar y eso iba a hacer aquí dentro de sus compañeros había encontrado apoyo y aceptación si había algunos antipáticos como ese Smith pero la mayoría eran agradables y lo trataban muy bien eran amables y buenos le hacían pensar que este universo él no tenía que ser un arma que aquí él podía ser solo un chico no el monstruo que Orochimaru se había empeñado en hacerle creer que era

Lee estaba confundido extrañaba sin duda su hogar él y Chouji habían discutido en extenso esa sensación de pertenencia a este nuevo lugar no lo entendían si claro que una parte de él deseaba regresar a Konoha pero otra parte una que cada vez se incrementaba más estaba aferrándose con todas su fuerzas a este lugar a sus amigos nuevos a todo lo que había aprendido y que si nunca podría tener un palito de esos mágicos aquí tenía nuevos amigos una vida donde solo podían ser jóvenes chicos recordaba la mirada que el anciano les brindaba llena de amor y compasión no era como si su hokage no los apreciara pero para ella eran sin duda adultos desde que salieran de la academia y aquí podían permitirse ser chicos no se arrepentía de los sacrificios que lo habían convertido en el shinobi que era en la actualidad pero pensaba que se habían ganado un respiro y no iba a permitir que un asesino se los arrebatara

En el nido de las serpientes 

Quien había llevado la peor noche es difícil decirlo mientras que los leones estaban en obvio zozobra por lo sucedido con Harry las serpientes tenían sus propios problemas cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios demonios que enfrentar tras las revelaciones vividas

Ino miraba con preocupación la cama de Pansy desde que había descubierto lo que había en sus recuerdos no podía dejar de hacerlo se preguntaba continuamente como acercarse para poder ayudarla ahora después de haber visto en sus mente sabía que cada noche ella ponía un hechizo en sus cama tras cerrar las cortinas ya que gritaba en sueños ella había visto en sus memorias las terribles pesadillas que la perseguían noche tras noche y sentía como esa angustia que ahora sabía sufría la chica la desgarraba lo peor era sentir la impotencia de no saber cómo ayudar a sus compañeros eso le preocupaba de sobre manera

-no lo hagas

-no haga que

-eso obsesionarte encontraremos la forma pero si dejas que su dolor te destruya la mente no le serás de ayuda

Ino miro algo molesta a Temari sabía que la rubia tenía razón pero le molestaba y frustraba a la vez esta situación envidiaba la mente analítica de la chica la cual le permitía trazar estratagemas como shika para poder dar con una solución

-sabes como

-aun no pero estoy pensando que lo mejor sería encararla de frente hacerle creer que sus hechizos cayeron sé que se van a quedar en vacaciones deberíamos hacer lo mismo al menos para confrontarla

-crees que funcione

-va a estar violenta al respecto pero es lo único que se me ocurre de todos es el eslabón más débil

Ino la miró molesta

-ella no es débil

-sé que no pero es la que será más susceptible a recibir ayuda según lo que he visto Blaise está muy apegado a creer que puede salvar a su madre, theo será el más duro de alcanzar pero podríamos tener una oportunidad si conseguimos que ella acepte la ayuda

\- y que hay de Malfoy

Temari bufo algo molesta

-a él no tengo ni idea de cómo abordarlo estoy esperando que Shikamaru piense en algo

Ino asintió molesta sabía que los otros serian difíciles pero Draco en su mente había visto que la decepción de ver el poco amor de sus padres y el miedo atenazaban cada una de sus decisiones pese a lo que Harry pudiese creer el chico estaba aterrado y ese miedo era el que lo hacía peligroso los animales aterrados tienden a ser los que hacen mucho más daño además aunque por fuera el chico luciera duro y frio ella podía ver su interior tenía dudas ya las veía en sus comentarios cuando ofendía a Hermione o algunos otros estudiantes ella notaba sus dudas su arrepentimiento que ocultaba a los demás para encajar en lo que se esperaba de él

Esa noche Neji y Sai estaba discutiendo pensando como cumplir la palabra que le habían dado al pocionista ahora Neji podía entender la desesperación que leyó en los ojos de ese hombre cuando les pidió su ayuda no la había comprendido en el momento pero si él sabía lo que estaba pasando con sus estudiantes lo que trataba de hacer era admirable había notado al igual que sasuke que la mayoría de los magos habían descartado ya a sus compañeros desechándolos como si fuesen remplazables algo que está de más, Snape tenía razón en eso estaban solos pero ellos iban a darles una nueva opción una salida así ellos la quisieran o no porque después de todo nadie tiene derecho a decidir por los demás merecían una salida

En el comedor 

La mañana siguiente las casas eran un caos la mayoría del estudiantado estaba frenético ya que dentro de unos tres o cuatro días volverían a casa para las festividades justo dos días antes de navidad había muy poca gente que se quedaría este año en el castillo

Cuando bajaron a desayunar los ninjas se llevaron una nada grata sorpresa al descubrir que sus congéneres pelirrojos se habían esfumado de la escuela shikamaru miró interrogante a sus compañeros pero sin acudir a su búsqueda podía sentir la mirada de la mujer sapo sobre ellos así como el ojo del anciano previniendo sus acciones noto que sus compañeros águilas lo entendían de inmediato aunque noto para su agravio que Karin se le veía muy alterada aunque esta estaba siendo contenida por Gaara el notaba que aunque sutil ahí estaban esos hilos de arena al parecer habían bastado para retenerla

Karin sentía que algo se desquebrajaba en su interior donde estaban los Weasley sintío como un frio helado recorría su espalda miro con pánico a sus amigos entre ellos al cara del pez quien solo la miraba algo abatido que carajos había pasado anoche en la torre de los leones debió alterarse de verdad ya que noto como la arena la estaba aferrando a su lugar miró con algo de molestia al chico mapache pero comprendió que debían mantener un perfil bajo trato de obligarse a seguir desayunando pero no podía dejar de temblar de la impotencia que estaba sintiendo

En la mesa de los tejones el panorama era parecido que con las águilas le había tomado a Chouji solo unos segundos comprender la mirada de Shikamaru no dar señales de peligro aunque noto para su desgracia que al parecer de su mesa solo él y hinata podían mantenerse serenos noto como la cara de Lee era sin duda de confusión aunque bueno la confusión estaba bien no solo se leía en los rostros de los shinobis sino en los de la mayoría de los presentes pero no contaba con Jugo el al no ver a los Weasley sintió sin duda una especie de regresión pudo ver como el sello como el que tenía sasuke comenzaba a activarse sintió pánico ya que no sabía cómo iba a contenerlo para empezar no sabía si eso era posible aunque gracias al cielo no fue necesario ya que de la nada apareció esa chica rubia que era muy amiga de Gaara se sentó a su lado y le dio su mano eso calmo al chico pero aun lucía alterado pero al parecer no habían notado su despliegue de shakra bueno tal vez si Dumbledore quien leía las reacciones de los shinobis de manera veloz y parecía mirarlos preocupado en este momento pero al menos la crisis de momento se había contenido aunque quien sabe si lograran serenarla del todo

La mesa de las serpientes estaba en caos a su vez aunque aquí saber reprimir sus emociones era sin duda algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados el anciano director los observaba intrigado para quien no supiera leerlos o quien no fuese observador podía parecerle que las serpientes eran indiferentes a la desaparición de sus anfitriones amigos pero para un ojo como el del director acostumbrado a ver y analizar todo las señales eran más que evidentes

Noto como la mirada de las rubias recorría la mesa de las águilas hasta toparse con el chico Nara como con la vista exigían respuestas la de una de ellas era de preocupación la de la otra podría decirse era hasta hostil al no obtener información, noto como la mirada de una de ellas se endurecía mientras la de la otra se llenaba de pánico sin embargo no cambiaban el semblante, a su vez pudo ver como el chico de ojos perlados miraba la mesa de los leones mientras que la chica de cabello café le dirigía un mensaje por medio de espejos a él y al chico de cejas negras ingeniosos sin duda en que momento habían hecho eso, pudo ver como la mirada del chico más pálido se ensombrecía y miraba confuso a un rubio que lucía muy preocupado sin la menor forma de reprimirse ni un poco, a su vez vio una mirada que le preocupo entre las serpientes vio al otro chico de ojos azabaches y de pronto noto como sus ojos se tornaban rojos no como los de Riddle, no había más en esa mirada solo que no sabría decir que; no era solo odio era violencia no daban miedo eran unos ojos acostumbrados a esa mirada no solo ira había más en ellos y el anciano sintió temor porque en esos ojos se leía venganza y promesa de hacer daño a alguien el que fuese a recibir esa ira sin duda tendría problemas no era bueno que alguien tan joven pudiese tener esa mirada de pronto vio como la mirada negra y azul la del rubio y el azabache se encontraban calmando a ambos pero noto una determinación brutal en la mirada de ambos algo bastante confuso pero sin duda esos chicos habían tomado una decisión sobre como procederían


	28. Chapter 28

Después del desayuno los shinobis cuando lo consideraron plausible es decir en la noche de ese fatídico día tuvieron su reunión de emergencia para saber que paso

En cuanto Karin tuvo al alcance a Naruto exigió y demando respuestas estaba muy alterada la cosa no mejoro cuando les contaron del sueño de Harry muchos de ellos lucían confusos pero la mayoría llego de inmediato a la misma conclusión algo le había pasado al señor Weasley y ya que los chicos no habían dado señales de nada sin duda la cosa era grave no ayudo el saber que no podían visitarlos hasta que las vacaciones comenzaran noticia que tuvo que reportar a un grupo furioso Shikamaru

 _Tras ese confuso desayuno shikamaru fue convocado por el director cosa que sin duda el chico agradeció ya que si alguien sabía que pasaba en ese lugar sin duda era ese hombre_

 _-señor Nara un caramelo de limón_

 _Como cada vez el chico declino la oferta espero hasta que el anciano iniciara con la reunión_

 _-como pudo darse cuenta los chicos Weasley sus amigos no se encontraban presentes esta mañana_

 _El chico asintió preocupado_

 _-me agrado ver que pudieron controlar sus reacciones vera desafortunadamente el señor Weasley sufrió un percance en una de las misiones que realizaba para la orden_

 _Dumbledore al fin había desistido de tratar de ocultarles la verdad aún bajo sus protestas tenía que admitir que estos chicos estaban hechos de una pasta mucho más dura que sus alumnos y no iban a tolerar que se les dejara de lado o se les omitiera información así que prefería proporcionárselas el a que tratasen de hacerse con ella de una manera contra producente o terminasen en garras de voldemort el anciano no se engañaba sabía que serían difíciles de vencer pero había visto en sus mentes venían de una guerra de un mundo donde se les privo de ser jóvenes donde su inocencia les fue arrebatada esto podía ser un nuevo inicio él no quería arrastrarlos a una guerra aunque es probable que ya estuviesen involucrados no merecían estarlo_

 _-el esta-pregunto Shika nervioso_

 _-está estable_

 _Contesto noto como el semblante del chico comprendía de inmediato y vio en su mente como él se temía que entendía de manera veloz el riesgo de perder a una persona importante le sorprendió la velocidad con la que su mente hizo la conexión y le sorprendió ver dolor tanto dolor y sentido de fracaso ahí así como culpa como si él hubiese fallado otra vez una persona tan joven no debía conocer ese sentimiento el anciano director sintió como se le atenazaban en la garganta los sentimientos_

 _-tenemos que ir a verlo_

 _-no pueden_

 _Esas palabras le dolieron al anciano vio el resentimiento en la mirada del chico pero tras explicarle porque no, vio a su vez como comprendía la razón aunque estaba frustrado no lo envidiaba ni un poco al dar la noticia a sus compañeros que sin duda no lo tomarían tan bien_

Como shika había imaginado la noticia fue demoledora el no poder ir con sus nuevos amigos ni empezar a actuar frustraba de sobre manera a los shinobis que no estaban a acostumbrados a ser solo espectadores en este tipo de casos Sakura e Ino estaban especialmente frustradas siendo sanadoras este tipo de represión el tener duda de si los magos podrían solucionar lo sucedido de manera eficaz las estaba molestando Karin solo repetía una y otra vez que tenían que irse que tenían que alcanzarlos y que esperar en la escuela era estúpido y no debían dejar que sus amigos corriesen más riesgos si después de todo iban a patearle las bolas a ese lord lo que sea

Esa noche con las serpientes 

-esto lo cambia no es así

-si tenemos que acelerar el plan

-ella aún va a quedarse pero no podemos

Ino miró a Temari sabía que la misión era más importante que esta era parte fundamental pero estas personas habían sido tan buenas con ellos que simplemente no veía como quedarse atrás sin ir a ver que estaban bien todos

-entonces que sugieres –pregunto Temari adivinando la idea de su amiga

-acelerar el plan

Ella la miró complacida sin duda eso era un riesgo pero al menos así estarían haciendo algo los chicos no compartían su versión de lo que debía hacerse para ellos era mejor esperar después de navidad para empezar pero el ataque al señor Weasley les había dejado a las rubias la impresión de que lo mejor era iniciar de inmediato que estaban perdiendo tiempo Temari no era impulsiva pero sentía que las cosas estaban acelerándose y ella quería evitar sufrimientos innecesarios

-solo vamos a preparar el terreno la vamos a engañar como pensábamos que piense que sabemos lo de las pesadillas no nos llevamos especialmente mal con ella así que puede que funcione ella y Daphne son amigas puede que lo hablen Daph no sabe qué tan grave es el caso de Pansy no el entrenamiento pero sabe sin duda que será marcada si oye sus dudas puede que

-puede que ella la convenza de confiar en nosotras en la salida que le ofreceremos

\- solo debemos darle tiempo para que piense en la posibilidad de confiar en nosotras

Las chicas comenzaron su plan le hicieron creer a la pelinegra que había olvidado los hechizos como esperaban al principio la chica no les demostró gran simpatía porque conocían su secreto pero lo dejarían estar de momento había cosas más graves

Los días que tardaron en llegar las vacaciones de navidad pusieron a prueba a los ninjas quienes estaban más que ansiosos no habían tenido noticias de sus amigos el anciano creía que de esa manera era mejor sobre todo porque la mujer sapo observaba todos sus movimientos como los de Hermione parecía obsesionada con todo lo que tuviese que ver con Harry mejor no darle nada de información

El día que finalmente regresaron a Gridmund place demostró que los chicos ya consideraban la mansión un hogar y no es como que Sirius tratase de que no lo viesen así

-donde esta Harry –pregunto Gaara en cuanto vieron a Canuto

-él se está portando algo difícil por el tema del ataque

En cuanto escucharon esto Hermione no tardo en ir en busca de su amigo adivinando lo que tenía que rondar la mente de este

Los ninjas observaron cómo esta lo presionaba hasta que el asunto de sus sospechas reventaba y podían aconsejarlo, los chicos se separaron y mientras que Gaara y Naruto se quedaban con Harry y Ron los demás se separaban, ya que ellos comprendían lo que era realmente tener dentro de sí a un monstruo

Sasuke y el equipo de taka habían decidido que harían algo de reconocimiento en los alrededores ya que necesitaban de cualquier manera poner las cosas en marcha y aunque los adultos trataron de detenerlos es de sobra decir que no tuvieron éxito sin embargo llevaron como refuerzo a una maravillada Tonks y un renuente ojo loco quienes no confiaban del todo en sus métodos ya que temían y no sin razón la forma de proceder de los chicos

Shikamaru, chouji, shino y neji se dirigieron a planear estrategias tenían que señalar los puntos a seguir habían decidido que en estas vacaciones debían comenzar a hacer sus movimientos los cuales al parecer debían ser algunos independientes de la orden ya que ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo en la idea de descansar la responsabilidad total de todo sobre Harry profecía o no era estúpido esperar que una guerra la gane solo un chico el cual por cierto había sido entrenado de manera deficiente como era el caso de Harry

Navidad fue sin duda una época mucho más gratificante para Sirius y Harry de lo que hubiese sido en cualquier ocasión con la presencia de los ninjas ahí la casa se sentía casi como estar en el colegio sin duda estaba algo más que apretados ahí considerando que eran un puñado de adolescentes hiper hormonales pero no había duda que fue una de las mejores navidades que cualquiera hubiese tenido el señor Weasley se estaba recuperando en casa la cual sin duda traía tranquilidad a los ninjas al tener a los pelirrojos a la vista y sakura e Ino estaban mucho más relajadas monitoreando al hombre con sus métodos los cuales sumados a la magia estaban haciendo maravillas por él

Los shinobis en realidad no habían celebrado muchas navidades bueno a quien engañamos no la celebraban así que todo esto fue sin duda nuevo para ellos los regalos fueron sin duda algo novedoso la mayoría de ellos dieron cosas hechas por ellos mismos algunas talladas otras creadas

Kankuro shino, kiba y suigetsu crearon marionetas para sus nuevos amigos con algunos trucos en ellas , gaara adornos comprimidos de arena que con la ayuda de sasuke se convirtieron en cristales ese fue el regalo de ambos sakura eligió dar algunas pociones se había vuelto muy buena en esa área de la magia creo diferentes brebajes para cada uno algunas caseras para la señora Weasley de broma para los chicos así cada uno de ellos Hinata y Karin se sumaron a ese proyecto, temari fue más practica hizo equipo con Ino quien dio algunas plantas que cultivo para esa ocasión en el colegio mientras Ino las había cultivado Temari decoro las macetas para cada uno junto con Sai Temari pensaba en imágenes mientras Sai las plasmaba en las macetas, tente, lee y neji decidieron darles armas a los magos ya que iban a enseñarles a usarlas en su opinión nunca estaba de más saber manejar un arma aun con magia, el regalos de shikamaru y chouji fue la cena ayudaron a prepararla y agregaron platillos parecidos a los que había en su dimensión algo complicado de hacer pero vago y todo shikamaru era bueno en eso resultado de la crianza en la cual su madre lo explotaba y chouji gracias a su clan era formidable en esa área finalmente el regalo de Naruto y jugo fueron muñecos de felpa hechos por los chicos los cuales eran sorprendentemente reales eran miniaturas de cada uno de ellos cada uno recibió su mini yo y una rana de felpa para acompañarlo

Para su sorpresa los shinobis estaban cargados de regalos a su vez recibieron cada uno su jersey cortesía de molly y Arthur agendas de Hermione, chucherías de los gemelos y Ginny de ron y Harry algunos libros e ingredientes de sirius y remus las chicas perfumes y los chicos colonias mágicas entre tantas otras cosas la mañana de navidad fue sin duda una de las mejores

Karin estaba en la madrugada del día posterior a navidad sentada cerca del árbol llorando Harry la encontró en ese estado

-estas bien roja –la llamo bromeando ella trato de sonreír sin éxito Harry la miró extrañado y algo confuso ya que ella no solía ser nada emocional

-si es solo que estoy preocupada


	29. Chapter 29

El la miró analizándola la mayoría de los shinobis a pesar de confiar en él no eran muy abiertos tal vez ahora podría saber más de su vida más de ellos antes de Hogwarts

-por

\- es solo que todo esto es tan maravilloso yo nunca había pertenecido a ningún lugar y esto estar aquí es invaluable y no dejo de pensar que en cualquier momento algo me lo va a arrebatar

Harry sintió como su pecho se estrujaba al entender que ese mismo era su sentimiento a su vez el continuamente temía que su felicidad se esfumase que sus nuevos amigos solo desapareciesen como sus padres él no podría ni quería soportar eso por esa razón se había esforzado al máximo con Snape en sus clases las odiaba o si como las odiaba pero cada vez que veía a sus nuevos amigos que escuchaba las risas de ron de Hermione cuando miraba la mirada triste de Naruto o Gaara tenía miedo de ese monstruo que respiraba en su cuello de Voldemort de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágica

-lo se lo entiendo

-lo haces

-si esto es nuevo para mí también pero sabes algo no voy a dejar que nadie me lo arrebate – le dijo el chico sonriendo karin asintió entusiasmada

Yo tampoco

-bien porque roja no vas a estar sola nadie más estará solo ahora-le dijo Sirius mirándolos desde la puerta de la sala

La chica se sonrojo pero sonrio ese sin duda era uno de los adultos que más le gustaba de este nuevo sitio

-de verdad

-o si he decidido que todos ustedes me agradan como familia y sabes soy algo posesivo Harry lo sabe el ese mi ahijado mío y ustedes ahora son mis huéspedes también míos ya no tienen que estar ni seguir solos –le dijo el adulto mirando a la chica ella vio en su mirada que comprendía y se juró que nada ni nadie la iba a apartar de esta nueva dimensión de su nuevo hogar de su nueva familia

-vaya con la zanahoria mutante, no pensé que esto le afectase tanto

-no lo hace contigo –pregunto jugo mientras espiaban esa interacción en la sala al igual que varios shinobis salvo shika, neji y tente quienes estaban ayudando a la señora Weasley con asuntos de aseo de la casa habían encerrado al viejo elfo de sirius ya que él no los quería ni ellos a él pese a las protestas de Hermione la mayoría de los ninjas detectaban en esa criatura un peligro y todos querían a sirius ya que no podían matar a la criatura ni prescindir de ella de otra forma lo habían encerrado y derogado de sus tareas el elfo se limitaba a mirarlos con molestia pero les tenía algo de miedo así que los ignoraba

-claro que lo hace es solo que no pensé que

-que ella lo fuese a sacar así –dijo sasuke serio mirando la escena también

-sabes en realidad yo si la comprendo teme

Sakura, hinata e ino, miraron al rubio interesadas

-si ya saben eso de pertenecer a un lugar yo bueno ahora ya no me siento así pero antes de que la aldea me aceptase yo anhelaba algo como lo de hoy que la gente me quisiera que ellos

La mirada de los de konoha se agacho sabían a que se referían los años de juventud de naruto habían sido extremadamente duros en la aldea Temari miró al rubio y luego a su hermano tanto dolor tanta necesidad de afecto ese lazo era el que los unía por eso solían entenderse también sobre todo con los chicos de Orochimaru y Harry porque todos habían sufrido eso esa necesidad de afecto de pertenencia por eso les afectaba tanto cualquier daño que sufriesen estas personas

 _La noche buena mientras los ninjas colocaban sus regalos debajo del árbol el cual estaba más que atestado para este momento Temari acomodaba las plantas junto con Ino cuando noto a su pelirrojo hermano junto con Uchiha estaban terminando los presentes figuras de cristal lo vio tratando de dar forma con un muy frustrado sasuke a lo que parecía ser una criatura aunque no se parecía a nada que Temari hubiese visto era una especie de cerdo con cuernos y bueno era adorable pero de donde habían sacado ese diseño_

 _-no debe ser más largo el cuerno –escucho a su hermano decir frustrado_

 _-yo creo que así está bien la arena no va a tolerar ser más delgada el vidrio sería muy frágil estará bien le va a gustar podemos dejar esto ya es aburrido_

 _Se acercó curiosa y vio una tarjeta junto con una caja preparada para esa figura solo leyó para luna y sonrio esa chica le agradaba pero era raro ver hacer algo como esto a Gaara y a sasuke_

 _Noto los regalos y de pronto se dio cuenta todos habían trabajado mucho en sus presentes cuando noto eso sintió un calor que la embriagaba se sentía en casa en este nuevo mundo_

-yo solo digo que es raro que esa loca demuestre esa vulnerabilidad ya sabes cómo es –menciono algo incómodo suigetsu porque no quería admitirlo pero es se sentía como karin aquí por fin había tenido una familia cierto que antes sabía que contaba con todo taka pero esto era diferente esto se sentía bien cálido se sentía resguardado querido se abrazó con fuerza a si mismo apretando contra si su jersey plomo y pensando en esa mujer sintiendo ira al recordarla derramando lagrimas por uno de sus hijos que los había apartado a ellos su familia y se sintió furioso como alguien podía despreciar eso a esas personas incondicionales no era justo

-bueno de cualquier forma eso no importa como dijo Harry no sé ustedes pero a mí nadie me va a arrebatar lo que encontré aquí – dijo el rubio decidido desde dentro de su jersey naranja

Los shinobis asintieron no sin duda nadie iba a quitarles esto

Con lord Voldemort 

Habían comenzado a moverse poco a poco habían dado algunos contragolpes habían diezmado las filas de dementores y habían desaparecido algunos mortifagos y hombres lobos en rápidos golpes no dejaban sobrevivientes y las filas de seguidores de voldemort se iban adelgazando

Dejando a un Lord tenebroso en una ira incontenible ya que no entendía que o quien estaba acabando con sus seguidores continuamente en los lugares donde sus seguidores atacaban solo se encontraban sus cuerpos sin vida sin rastros de magia solo asesinados y el cada vez estaba más furioso porque algo estaba acabando con sus peones si eran peones remplazables y prescindibles pero necesarios en una guerra

-severus tienes información del anciano que está pasando

-mi señor estos actos no son responsabilidad de Dumbledore estos actos hay un grupo imagino o debe haberlo una resistencia que desconocemos el origen pero está ahí no es conocida de la orden Dumbledore también está preocupado no sabe quiénes son o si puede fiarse de este nuevo grupo mi señor

Eso lo calmo un poco al menos el anciano no estaba detrás de todo esto pero si no era el quien era, que buscaba, a que aspiraban esas preguntas lo recorrían desgastándolo obsesionándolo

Mientras tanto por la mente de Snape la imagen de los ninjas divagaba agradecía ser tan bueno en oclumancia sino hace mucho que el señor oscuro tendría su cabeza pero le preocupaba los riesgos que estos chicos estaban tomando


	30. Chapter 30

Ya se ya se ha pasado demasiado tiempo por eso subo estos capítulos juntos he tenido algunos problemas personales que me habían impedido seguir la historia pero planeo terminarla aun no estoy segura de como o que cambios hare pero espero les siga agradando dicho esto a leer

Antes de que fuese necesario que los ninjas regresaran al colegio notaron la desaparición de Kreacher el elfo de sirius mientras que los magos le dieron poca importancia para los shinobis esto fue raro lo rastrearon hasta un lugar donde desapareció cuando este volvió se veía más feliz los miraba con una satisfacción mezquina brillando en sus ojos

-hazlo –le susurro shikamaru a ino una noche antes de salir rumbo al colegio cuando estaban empacando

-cuidaremos tu cuerpo y yo lo monitoreare si pasa algo dejamos inconsciente a la criatura o la matamos-le dijo frio sasuke mientras sakura asentía segura de poder solucionar cualquier inconveniente

Noto la mirada de reproche de Hinata pero no le importo el azabache pensaba que esa criatura era oscura y sobre todo la forma en que miraba a Sirius lo había hecho sospechar al igual que shikamaru de que algo iba mal

-vamos hazlo antes de que Hermione regrese con su cuento de los derechos de esas cosas no quiero escucharla con eso, esa cosa es mala y va a hacerle daño a canuto no vamos a dejar que eso pase-dijo apretando los dientes Suigetsu

La rubia asintió y realizo el jutsu de transferencia mental la mente del elfo era confusa pero sin duda nada como la de sakura trato de resistirse pero la rubia era más fuerte cuando ella vio lo que había hecho estaba furiosa regreso a su cuerpo

-es un traidor –dijo molesta mirando a la criatura que empezaba a tratar de desparecer shikamaru lo detuvo

-estas segura

Ella asintió sasuke lo sumergió de inmediato en su técnica y después de unos segundos el elfo estaba muerto

-bien desaparezcámoslo

-van a estar molestos – dijo jugo preocupado mirando con recelo a la criatura no le guardaba simpatía por lo que hizo pero sin duda estaba muy lejos de los días en que esa muerte le hubiese dado igual

-no me importa esa cosa le dio información a los padres de Draco a su madre, de Sirius no de nosotros información de Harry y él; a nosotros no nos entregó ya que al parecer Sirius se lo prohibió por precaución desde que llegamos aquí es una de las ordenes que su mente tenía más presente no puede revelar o no podía revelar nada que tuviese que ver con nosotros –escupió furiosa la rubia

Gaara miro con molestia el cuerpo del elfo y dejo que su arena lo destrozara

-ya no podrá dañarnos

-tenemos que decirle al anciano-pregunto kiba gruñendo junto con akamaru a quien habían vuelto a su antiguo yo más pequeño para que pudiese ser transportado con facilidad ya que el chico no asimilaba dejarlo atrás aunque en la escuela era un compañero habitual de Hagrid y fang

-no se lo diremos a Harry, van a tratar de ocultárselo y esto importante las clases que toma con el grasiento son para evitar que ese lord no sé qué se meta en su mente si él sabe de sirius usara eso en contra de Harry seguro –expreso naruto mientras que las serpientes lo miraban molestos aunque entendían el que su compañero se expresará así del líder de su casa no había sido especialmente cálido con los nuevos leones

Los demás lo miraron asombrados ya que era raro tuviese ideas buenas pero esa sin duda era una

-no se va a cercar a Sirius –dijo rabioso suigetsu ya que de los ahí presentes era de los que mayor cariño le guardaban al antiguo merodeador

-no claro que no lo hará mantendremos vigilado este lugar así como trampas alrededor de él esa horripilante criatura no hará una diferencia –dijo Neji

-también debemos hacerlo por Remus lo que el director le pidió a él es casi tan malo como lo que espera del profesor Snape – dijo asqueado Lee recordando lo que hacía Remus para la orden

-es imposible cambiar lo del profesor Snape pero sin duda ayudaremos a Remus esos seres no son como él ellos disfrutan sus transformaciones y el poder que eso les da, Remus odia ser eso –dijo sakura preocupada recordando con rabia como había visto llegar al licántropo a la escuela convulsionando y temblando como los ojos de Ino se habían nublado en lágrimas al ver lo que hacían los seres con los que el director lo había mandado no era justo simplemente en opinión de la rubia y la peli rosa junto con los dementores esas son las criaturas que primero debían desaparecer

-El problema es como lo haremos-se cuestionó shino

–no sé pero es sorprendente que aún no noten que los estamos monitoreando a todos- dijo sai confuso

-o lo notan pero no todos al menos ojoloco lo sabe pero al parecer piensa parecido a nosotros cree que nuestra forma de actuar está siendo radical pero no va a interponerse –dijo contento suigetsu

-no solo el Kingsley y Tonks no están del todo de acuerdo en los métodos de Dumbledore creen que nuestro proceder es mejor aunque no quieren que nos manchemos de tanta sangre – comento irónica temari

-lo cual es idiota si consideras la cantidad de sangre que estas ya tienen – expreso sombrío el pelirrojo

-a mí me da igual me bañaría en sangre si eso asegura que mi nueva familia está en una pieza cuando esto termine-

-lo estarán zanahoria no lo dudes no vamos a dejar que nada les pase – dijo seguro suigetsu mientras asentía, Hinata escuchaba todo esto preocupada sus compañeros cada vez estaban más seguro de que la violencia resolvería todo ella no temía ensuciarse por quienes amaba pero se preguntaba si esto no desencadenaría una desgracia mayor

-estaremos bien – le susurro naruto mientras se colocaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano ella lo miró agradecida este solo le sonrío


	31. Chapter 31

El viaje de regreso a la escuela fue uno de los más raros que habían experimentado lo cual es decir mucho considerando que algunos como Naruto podían transportarse en animales de invocación , o tenían habilidades para transportarse algo singulares al descender del autobús noctambulo estaban anodados algunos no querían repetir esa experiencia jamás como era el caso de la mayoría de los tejones y águilas, para las serpientes solo fue demasiado extraño mientras que los leones en especial naruto querían hacerlo otra vez

Una vez en la escuela las reuniones y dramas de adolescentes regresaron con más fuerza a la vida de los shinobis quienes aunque trataban de enfocarse principalmente en su misión eran arrastrados por la corriente de chicos hiper hormandos que los rodeaban

-alguien sabe porque tanto alboroto últimamente –pregunto curioso chouji a unos gemelos que aún observaban fastidiados a un Smith que salía aun riendo de Harry tras saber de sus "lecciones extra de pociones"

-o es verdad no sé si lo celebren pero aquí todos están vueltos locos por el día de san Valentín

-lo hacemos pero no veo la relación –comento molesto Neji

Los gemelos lo miraron incrédulos ya que habían visto los coros de niñas alrededor de él sasuke y Sai bueno en realidad de todos los chicos de intercambio solo que las de estos eran más molestas ya que al parecer ellos a diferencia de sus compañeros quienes o solo aceptaban las cosas con cortesía o de plano no entendían el repentino interés por ellos como era el caso de Lee o shino quienes parecían más que asombrados por este nuevo panorama de sentirse admirado de esta forma.

-sin duda es triste hermano tanto potencial desperdiciado-los gemelos comenzaron a tratar de convencer a neji para usar su encanto este solo se desentendió de la catedra a la mitad de esta pero quien parecía fascinado con esta era un atento Lee quien para desmayo de Hermione parecía dispuesto a escuchar a esos dos

-vaya una excursión ese lugar es como al callejón al que no pudimos ir por los útiles – pregunto confusa Karin mirando el anuncio

Harry se colocó a su lado

-si a decir verdad es algo parecido aunque aquí hay más cosas que ver que en el callejón hay una casa embrujada, una tienda de dulces y bromas –ante esto Karin lo miró horrorizada ya imaginando lo que harían naruto suigetsu y los gemelos estando juntos ahí

El moreno adivino sus pensamientos al ver como miraba esta con reprobación el sitio donde suigetsu se encontraba conversando animadamente con una de las chicas de su casa

-no será tan malo además son divertidos es necesario estar alegres en estos tiempos

Karin asintió extraña Harry había estado más preocupado que lo habitual y su aura siempre brillante estaba ahora más turbia por momentos desde que le habían dicho lo de kreacher no es que el chico lamentara la desaparición de esa cosa pero sin duda estaba más distante y frio desde que sabía el riesgo en el que estaba su padrino y el riesgo en el que ahora estaban sus nuevos amigos tenía explosiones de rabia si más controladas pero a veces karin sentía que había más de una aura en el chico como alguna vez la tuvo sasuke y eso le preocupaba

-ni hablar Potter si tengo que pasar por esta amarga experiencia de ir a ese pueblo vas a venir conmigo además necesito un guía coherente y ya que ron parece será arrastrado por el huracán de bromas pelirrojo me aferrare a la parte que conozco del mundo mágico que no está loca-le dijo bromeando la chica para distraerlo viendo como parte de la calidez de Harry que tanto le agradaba volvía a salir a flote

-y que te hace pensar que yo no voy a ser arrastrado por eso

-simple no me dejarías a la deriva

Harry se rio con ganas esta chica sin duda era especial lo hacía sentir siempre tan normal estar con ella no como el gran Harry Potter no con Karin era siempre únicamente Harry el chico de lentes sin chiste a quien mangoneaba y con quien se reía, nada de idealismos nada de expectativas solo Harry para karin estar cerca del chico era fácil también era un luchador eso ella lo sabía pero a diferencia de ellos aún era inocente todavía algo ingenuo y esa calidez que el emanaba era como una droga hacía la cual no podía evitar orbitar sin ningún tipo de reparo era como lo había comparado antes como naruto solo que esta calidez no se sentía tan familiar era difícil de explicarlo

-bueno siempre podrías ir con Hermione si yo te fallo

-olvídenlo Hermione está en una especie de proyecto para esa fecha acaba de arrastra a luna para planear lo que sea que vayan a hacer en esa excursión – comento aburrido Sasuke karin lo miró curiosa era raro que sasuke prestara atención a detalles de que hacían los demás siempre que no lo afectasen directamente a él, más aun que además de prestar dicha atención expresara estos pensamientos

-siendo así Potter

-si te acompañare roja solo no te aburras mucho conmigo

La chica asintió y se fue con el resto de los shinobis ignorando que había arruinado los planes de cierta oriental para salir con Harry aunque a decir verdad Cho hace tiempo que no sabía cómo acercarse al chico si bien antes era difícil estar cerca de él ahora era casi imposible desde que habían llegado estos nuevos chicos él nunca estaba solo ya, y no parecía muy atento a ella como lo había estado antes miro con molestia a su compañera de casa pelirroja esa chica tan loca y rara solía estar con él a veces y eso la molestaba aunque los demás chicos le agradaran la cercanía de esa chica con Harry era molesta, no era como Granger o como Weasley no esta chica era más una competencia Cho lo sentía una a la que quería aplastar pero sin duda temía hacerlo


	32. Chapter 32

Con las serpientes 

Desde su regreso a la escuela los chicos habían tenido pocos progresos en el avance de ir cultivando la confianza de sus compañeros de casa según la evaluación continua de la rubia y su panorama de los avances había varios de sus compañeros quienes saltarían de ese bando al de la luz a la menor oportunidad pero tenían miedo de ser descubiertos y asesinados en el intento así que estaban llevando las cosas con mucho tacto para que lo poco que ganaban no se perdiera al menor movimiento brusco

-no me gusta esto podrían ser espías

-no creo que lo sean Blaise

-tu confías en ellos theo

-si al menos han demostrado ser sinceros en lo que nos ofrecen y parecen entender

El chico lo miró escéptico

-tu qué crees de ellos

-que tienen su propia agenda

-dime quién de nosotros no

-tal vez peor al menos yo sé que mi actual agenda no involucra nada que pueda afectar de manera directa mi integridad física que piensa el dragón de ellos

Theo se río con amargura

-lo de siempre no se lo cree no es como si le hubiese explicado el que están haciendo u ofreciendo pero sabes cómo es Draco

-si más astuto que un zorro debe imaginarlo

-lo hace le preocupa

-va a tomar la oferta ya sabes intentara

-cómo hacerlo sabes tan bien como yo que su ancla es mayor a la de cualquiera de nosotros él no se irá de esto sin Narcisa y ella apoyara a Lucius hasta el final, simplemente no veo como pueda salir de esto

-esta jodido la verdad lo comprendo yo en su lugar haría lo mismo supongo

-no hay como sacarlo de esta

-y tu mi misántropo amigo que harás

-sabes que estoy de mierda hasta el cuello seré el siguiente en ser marcado pero quiero intentar huir yo sé que es de cobardes pero

\- olvídalo yo también lo intentaría si supiese que mi iniciación se aproxima

-la tuya es pronto también según se

-algo aún no sabe bien si ofrecerme ahora o a la mayoría de edad le preocupa que no llene las expectativas y ella termine viéndose mal y no consiga el prestigio que merece

Theo miro a su amigo con un poco de pena aunque frías y carentes de emoción las palabras del moreno sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor que aceptar esa realidad había traído consigo sin duda la madre de Blaise nunca había dudado de su lugar en el bando oscuro a diferencia de su madre y la de sus amigos para ella Blaise era solo una forma de obtener poder una que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar una que nunca había dudado en utilizar

Mientras tanto en la sala común Ino estaba entrando en las mentes de sus compañeros cada vez más frustrada le mataba saber que los mayores muchos de ellos ni si quiera tenían reparos esperaban con ansia unirse a las filas de ese megalómano en creces sabía que estaba siendo observada por el rubio pero hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de sus compañeros algunos los observaban evaluando sus opciones según shikamaru lo mejor era dejarlos ver que estaban haciendo para que ellos decidieran tomar o no la oferta para salir de esto

Draco miraba con molestia a la rubia sabía que era algún tipo de legeremancia lo que ella estaba usando la había sentido en su mente algunas veces pero era diferente a cuando lo había hecho Lucius en los entrenamientos no esto era como si otra persona estuviese dentro de él estaba seguro no entendía de que iba esa habilidad pero se había sentido expuesto tenía que saber que tanto había visto esa chica

-Yamanaka quiero hablar contigo ahora -ino lo miró alzando una ceja intrigada mientras intercambiaba una mirada veloz con sai este solo asintió algo confuso ya que Draco solía evitarlos a todos ellos como la peste

-o no tienes que pedir permiso a tu novio si solo quiero que hablemos – la reto Draco ella sonrió divertida

Sai no es mi novio aunque no creo que en especial te interese ese campo de mi vida Malfoy-le dijo picara la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo

El rubio se sonrojo furiosamente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas Pansy no solía ser tan directa y si bien él tenía su atractivo él siempre era el cazador no al revés la mujeres debían ser sumisas al menos las sangre pura lo eran y las que no eran sangre pura solían ser como esa vulgar sangre sucia de Granger

Ino camino segura coqueta hacía el como solía hacer en la academia al ver a sasuke le divertía ver el efecto que eso tenía en sus compañeros las brujas solían verla molestas y los hombres bueno eran fáciles de manipular sin duda aunque sabía lo que dirían chuji y shikamaru de verla actuar así

-tu dirás malfoy que quieres –el rubio estaba algo avasallado pues su compañera lo estaba ahora devorando con los ojos

-dale un respiro Ino puede que lo que quiera sea importante para variar – la reprendió Neji al verla esta lo miró mal mientras el rubio se molestaba por la intromisión el no necesitaba ayuda solo estaba acoplándose

-yo quiero que hablemos a solas

La chica ahora lo miró intrigada y salió siguiéndolo de la sala común el chico la dirigió a los terrenos del patio aun rincón apartado

-suficientemente a solas-pregunto divertida aunque al notar la seriedad de su compañero abandono los juegos

-que viste

-perdón

-no te hagas la tonta ambos sabemos que no lo eres que viste pregunte

-no sé de qué me hablas – negó la rubia ahora intrigada que tanto había notado ese chico esto era nuevo los ninjas solían notar su intrusión y algunos de estos magos pero la mayoría lo pasaba por alto había sido sutil así que el rubio la detectara sin duda era interesante

-si lo sabes cuándo hiciste lo que sea que tú haces no es que estén siendo muy discretos al respecto de hecho tú haces algo parecido a la legeremancia te he sentido en mi cabeza así que te repito que viste – la encaro el rubio ahora apuntándola con su varita directo al pecho de la chica esta solo lo miro sorprendida pensando cómo llevar esta situación sin duda era parte de lo que necesitaban por eso no habían sido discretos querían esta confrontación

 _-estas seguro que es la única forma_

 _-es al menos lo único que se me ocurre Ino si el los confronta la menos podrán hablar con él sobre esto la mayoría de los de tu casa han podido catalogarlos entre los que pueden o no salvar pero sin duda el sería un activo increíble y lo sabes_

 _-lo sé shika es solo que no tengo ni idea en como acercarnos a él es más esquivo que los otros y sin duda no confía para nada en nosotros_

 _-y tú lo culpas somos ninjas salidos de la nada que no conocen y aseguramos ser de un intercambio de una escuela de magia y jamás nos han visto empuñando una varita tú te lo creerías –comento sarcástico suigetsu_

 _-no pero ese no es el punto cara de pez la rubia tiene razón al menos los de su años la mayoría le darían la espalda a ese lord pero no lo harán sin que antes alguien más poderoso en posición lo haga – comento molesta karin_

 _-ese chico tiene la presencia en su casa suficiente para que los demás lo sigan si el decidiese dejar ese bando – pregunto dudosa tente_

 _-lo tiene pero el problema es que tiene más que perder que los demás al menos el así lo percibe no solo es el miedo como los otros él está atorado quiere proteger a su familia dudo que logremos llegar hasta él_

 _-pero temari todos están igual no es así_

 _-tal vez lee pero sin duda para ese chico la familia es la prioridad_

 _Naruto miro con duda a los demás él no se creía ese lado de mártir que las serpientes siempre ponían del rubio lo había visto enfrentarse a Harry y sus amigos y siempre era muy malo con ellos le costaba bastante visualizarlo haciendo eso por proteger a su familia sin disfrutarlo_

 _-solo haz lo que puedas Ino si conseguimos que el al menos se piense la propuesta la mayoría dudara de sus lealtades son jóvenes eso podría salvarlos_

-desde cuando sabes lo que hacemos y porque no nos has delatado- pregunto la rubia poniéndose seria ya que solo confrontando al chico podrían estar bien

-responde primero Yamanaka

La chica entrecerró los ojos

-vi lo suficiente no te preocupes nadie más lo sabrá si es lo que te apura- el chico la miro asintiendo

-ahora tu contesta desde cuando lo sabes

El chico la miro evaluadoramente pensando que hacer ahora

-y bien

-hace algún tiempo no han sido precisamente discretos que buscan en realidad

-eso no creo que sea conveniente lo sepas de momento aunque los rumores que has odio deberían darte una idea – el chico la miró incrédulo

-pierden el tiempo solo conseguirán que los maten a todos –contesto nervioso el chico aunque ella pudo percibir algo de temor aparte de nervios en su voz

-eso no puedes saberlo y quien te asegura que del otro lado no es eso lo que te aguarda

El chico pensó en su padre y en la posición que él tenía entre los mortifagos iba a empezar a replicar cuando ella lo miró parecía tan cansada cuando sus orbes azules se posaron en él tan parecidos a los de su madre que se estremeció sintió una fuerte conexión no como cuando ella entraba en su mente algo diferente un momento y eso lo aterro luego vio como el semblante de la rubia se entristecía y tuvo un recuerdo uno en el que casi no pensaba porque dolía mucho más que cualquiera

 _Un niño de 4 años después del entrenamiento brutal sollozaba en posición fetal escuchaba los gritos de su madre_

 _-cómo pudiste Lucius tiene 4 años_

 _-y eso que, por eso debe ser débil_

 _-no es débil ninguno de ellos lo es y lo sabes son solo niños_

 _-solo niños Narcissa en serio solo niños tu sabes que cuando regrese cuando el de nuevo se levante los marcara sabes que lo hará tu no llevas la marca solo porque yo la tengo por ambos pero sabes que no dudara en pedir nuevos reclutas si Draco no es fuerte si él no lo es morirá – escucho como se quebraba la voz de su padre al decir esto y como su madre estallaba en llanto de nuevo_

 _-debe haber otras formas otro lugar podemos huir_

 _-a donde Narcisa con lo que llevo en el brazo nos encontrara no hay un lugar donde esconderme o esconderlos los hallara sabes lo que fue de algunos desertores en el pasado lo que les hizo –la voz de su padre sonaba tan rota tan aterrada nunca lo había escuchado así_

 _-podríamos ir con_

 _-no nos recibirían y lo sabes Narcisa para ellos una vez mortifago siempre mortifago no expondré a mi hijo a eso al rechazo si necesito endurecerlo lo hare yo mismo_

 _-pero lo mataras en el proceso él no lo va entender nunca nos odiara - la voz de su madre sonaba tan hueca tan desolada_

 _-si es el precio para que el viva lo pagare con gusto si él puede sobrevivir solo así lo hare_

 _-Richard y Nott ellos también, Zambini_

 _-no ellos son fanáticos me temo somos los únicos que hacemos esto por amor- dijo bufando su padre_

 _-al final si somos los más débiles como decía bella –escucho a su madre sollozar_

 _-la familia no es debilidad es una lástima que tu hermana lo olvidase cissa_

 _-bella no siempre fue así sabes antes cuando recién se unió ella no estaba tan mal ella trato de desertar pero después volví a verla y era lo que es ahora –susurro aterrada –no quiero que eso le pase a mi Draco_

 _-entonces miéntele conmigo Cissa que nos perciba fríos aterradores que tema si no logra cumplir miéntele para poder salvarlo para hacerlo fuerte_

 _-si nos odia y nos abandona_

 _-al menos será lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir contra el monstro que elegimos servir es la única forma_

Ino no había querido ver ese recuerdo no había querido entrar en su mente pero la conexión fue tan espontanea tan fácil sin embargo al parecer el rubio no lo había notado de pronto Ino sintió tanta tristeza al comprender del todo porque para Draco irse sin más nunca sería una opción

-no tienes que decidirlo ahora solo debes saber que siempre hay opciones Malfoy- le dijo la rubia viendo como sus atribulados ojos solo se leía tristeza y desolación como el mercurio en ellos se veía tan apagado como el de Sirius

La chica se retiró dejando a un rubio más que agobiado por las decisiones que se le venían

Sin embargo pese a los estragos de san Valentín en la población de Hogwarts la realidad no tardo en golpearlos nuevamente. Mientras los estudiantes desayunaban en el gran comedor había un revuelo de noticias


	33. Chapter 33

**_Fuga en masa de azkaban_**

leía preocupada Sakura el periódico como lo llamaban los magos se veían los reportes de cómo se habían fugado de una de sus prisiones seguidores de ese lord venían junto con la foto de estos los crímenes por los cuales habían sido encarcelados noto horrorizada que algunos de esos crímenes habían sido en contra de familia de sus actuales amigos podía sentir la rabia creciendo de Gaara a su lado ya que el también leía el periódico aunque no lo culpaba esto sin duda era malo estos personajes estaban tan locos como su maestro sin duda podía ver los rostros de sus compañeros ninjas la mayoría de ellos tenían la misma expresión entre odio e inconformidad si bien habían diezmado las filas de ese ser en vacaciones deshaciéndose de parte de las criaturas oscuras que ahora lo seguían esos dementores los habían llamado y algunos mortifagos parecían ser como cucarachas siempre saliendo mas donde sea que miraras vio a karin discutiendo bueno siseando sería una descripción mejora ya que no se escuchaba lo que decía pero sin duda debía estar furiosa ya que shikamaru apenas lograba contenerla

-están culpando a Sirius de esto y quieres que me calme ellos esos inútiles policías del ministerio irán a por él lo enjaularan otra vez – siseaba molesta la chica

-No lo harán Dumbledore dice

-me importa un rábano lo que el anciano diga necesitamos que el este a salvo

-lo estará las protecciones y trampas que pusimos en la casa lo mantendrán alejado de problemas

-pero eso no lo sabes del todo además esta lo del elfo que

-karin solo calmate

-como me pides eso shino tú lo viste te parece a ti que está seguro –el chico de lentes solo negó con la cabeza

-no pero lo estamos vigilando y te prometo que si alguien se le acerca mis insectos lo sabrán y estaremos ahí al instante no eres la única que este preocupada por los demás

Ella solo asintió derrotada sabía que estaba poniéndose histérica pero el ver la mirada de Harry con temor en la mesa de los leones mezclada con indignación no le ayudaba

-debería darles vergüenza publicar algo así o mira que aparte culpar a sir-kiba corto lo que iba a decir ante la mirada alarmada de los gemelos y Hermione

-bueno pero mira que culparlo de esto

-me preocupa más las repercusiones de los que están aquí adentro por este articulo –comento tente mientras miraba a Neville quien se había hundido en su asiento aunque mostraba una mirada feroz que prometía furia si se le molestaba en ese momento

-es que simplemente no es justo –se quejaba Naruto cada vez más indignado

-si bueno no es ninguna sorpresa es más de la línea que han estado siguiendo últimamente solo falto agregar su habitual burla a Harry y Dumbledore-comento con soltura Hermione mientras leía el resto del periódico

-prewet ese apellido me suena ese no era –comenzó suigestu

-si el apellido de soltera de la señora Weasley – comento sombrío Kankuro cayendo en la cuenta de que ese mortifago Dolohov que se mencionaba ahí era el que se había llevado a los hermanos de esa adorable mujer los ojos del chico pez se endurecieron y apretó los nudillos con furia al recordar el incidente de hace tantos meses al enfrentarse a esa cosa que se volvía tus miedos no esa mujer no iba a perder a nadie más ellos no iban a enterrar a ninguno de sus nuevos amigos

En la mesa de los tejones jugo tenía serios problemas para reprimir su molestia al ver como los demás en ella miraban a una de sus compañeras esa chica tan amable con ellos era aparte de observada cuestionada por lo que los mortifagos habían hecho aparte de su familia removiendo en ella el dolor

-cálmate no se lo harás mas fácil de ese modo – le susurro Lee a su lado

-pero lo que hacen está mal nadie debería enfrentar eso están siendo crueles

-si pero no por elección solo no saben cómo llevar esto están nerviosos y al parecer no todos están conformes con la versión del ministerio de que solo son coincidencias –aseguro Hinata

-tal vez en eso shikamaru no se equivoca aunque no quieran la gente comienza al fin a ver los cambios aunque les ha tomado bastante tiempo -contesto irónico chouji

-es posible de momento me pregunto cómo van a manejar el pánico ahora

Las serpientes eran un hervidero de reacciones algunos de los que se habían planteado la idea de los shinobis parecían más nerviosos esto sin duda ponía en visto el poder del señor tenebroso que tal si se estaban equivocando si solo estaban haciendo que el señor oscuro los marcara como un objetivo

-Esto sin duda mueve los planes no –comento molesta temari al empezar a ver duda en los rostros de algunos de sus compañeros

-tienen una salida esto es una guerra no es como si el lado del que estaban no fuese a hacer movimientos tienen su salida habrá que ver si tienen el valor para tomarla – dijo indolente sasuke

-no es tan fácil para todos y lo sabes – le reprocho ino mientras observaba los rostros de Blaise, Theo, Pansy y Draco no podía negar que después deber sus recuerdos había desarrollado un poco de instinto protector hacia ellos

-no lo es pero es todo lo que podemos ofrecerlos la decisión depende de ellos _ dijo sai

Neji miraba a sus compañeros podía ver como había hecho notar temari como la resolución de algunos flaqueaba y como en caso de otros como en el caso de las Grangease esto no hacía más que aumentar su deseo de salir de esto

-tal vez aliente a algunos a dejar este lado quien sabe

Los chicos solo se miraron sin ánimos aunque quisieran sabían que salvarlos a todos sería imposible solo esperaban que la mayoría lo lograse

Las noticias malas no hicieron más que empeorara pronto los ninjas se enteraron por el trio dorado que Hagrid estaba en periodo de prueba

-esa vaca no entiendo porque no lo deja estar, esas clase son interesantes lo que nos muestra son animales intrigantes en verdad es una – se estaba quejando kiba

-si pero no hay mucho que hacer ya oíste a Harry era solo cuestión de tiempo –comento desanimada tente quien iba con el chico después de haber ido a darle ánimos al semi gigante después de visitar a akamaru

-es que no es justo – se quejaba kiba

-en realidad nada de esto lo es solo espero que las cosas mejoren que podamos hacer algún cambio aquí

En los pasillos la mayoría de los estudiantes ya no miraban a Harry solo como se mira a un loco hecho que estuvo bastante contento de señalarle naruto

-al menos la mayoría parece replantearse el que lo que dijiste antes fue verdad

-un poco tarde no crees

-si bueno pero algo es algo –le comentos sonriendo el rubio mientras este miraba con anhelo el campo de entrenamiento sin duda el tener a sus amigos nuevos con él había disminuido parte de su rabia por no poder jugar al quiditch ya que el tiempo que ron entrenaba él lo pasaba junto con ellos así que en realidad tenía en que ocuparse

Pronto llego la salida de san Valentín y como Harry había prometido iba rumbo con Karin al pueblo esta no paraba de señalar y preguntar por todo lo cual hacía que sin duda a Harry le fuese imposible enfocar su atención en algo que no fuera la hiperactiva muchacha que lo halaba de aquí para allá mientras eran seguidos por una chica nada contenta con esta pareja

-eres consciente de que espiar a las personas está mal – escucho que la reto una voz

-si bueno tú estás haciendo lo mismo si no me equivoco estas siguiéndome a aso Sabaku –comento molesta Cho mirando al chico sabía que era hermano del que estaba en su casa sin embargo este no tenía esa aura de intimidación que el otro si el la miró divertido

-allá tu yo solo te lo informo karin no es muy tolerante y ya que tú de hecho tienes que convivir con ella no la provocaría sabes no suele reaccionar muy bien cuando está molesta es brillante si pero explosiva

La chica lo miro evaluadoramente sin duda la mayoría de esos chicos eran extraños siempre parecía que sabían más de lo que debían y sin duda eran interesantes ya que de cualquier forma su plan se había estropeado bien podía tener uno nuevo sobre la marcha, no que daño podría hacer

-bueno ya que estamos aquí te gustaría conocer el pueblo –le ofreció el chico la miró incrédulo

-o no se ser tu plato de segunda mesa no suena muy tentador preciosa tal vez en otra ocasión que no te pesque asediando a con quien en verdad querías venir- le dijo el chico de las marionetas dejando a una sonrojada cho solo un chico la había llamado bonita en su vida no preciosa solo bonita esto era nuevo sin duda de pronto se preguntó si realmente ella quería a alguien tan tímido como Harry


	34. Chapter 34

Ya se ya se soy terrible pero en verdad no abandono mis proyectos solo los dejo en pausa pero no se preocupen los voy a terminar por el momento aquí les dejo un poco más de esta historia espero la esten disfrutando

como ya saben los personajes no son míos cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y el mundo en el cual se desenvuelve la historia a su vez pertenece a J.K. Rowling lo único que me pertenece es la trama por cierto si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario pueden hacérmelo llegar por sus reviews de verdad los agradezco y prometo una vez terminada la historia revisare los errores de la ortografía y los corregiré lo que pasa es que en esta mi fase creativa me es algo difícil enfocarme en esos aspectos pero una vez terminada la historia corregiré mis errores de dedo

Dicho esto a leer

Pronto salió la venganza de Harry la entrevista en el quisquilloso la cual para desmayo de la cara de sapo se extendió como pólvora todos en la escuela tenían una copia de esta sin duda

-esto sin duda fue formidable exclamaba feliz naruto mientras hojeaba la revista del quisquilloso

-va a estar furiosa

-tente esa mujer vive furiosa

-puede ser suigetsu pero sin duda esto tendrá sus consecuencias-comento Kankuro preocupado

-lo interesante es como consiguieron que esta arpía de skeeter publicara algo bueno de ti –

-bueno en realidad esos obra de Hermione

Harry le sonreía a su mejor amiga quien se veía especialmente ufana esa mañana mientras revisaban la correspondencia ya que la amenaza rosa no estaba a los alrededores luna y gaara estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor ayudando a ver las respuestas la mayoría de los leones los miraban con curiosidad la rubia solía invadir la mesa de los leones pero el pelirrojo era una novedad sobre todo por lo arisco que parecía con la gente

-no está del todo mal la mayoría parece apoyarte ahora

-lo se Gaara es reconfortante pero

-temes que todos vuelva a ser normal una vez que pase la novedad –le dijo luna con su franqueza brutal mientras separaba cartas, Harry la agradecía luna simplemente era una visión realista no como la optimista que solían darles sus amigos si no más concreta algunas veces hasta cruel pero sincera

En la mesa de las serpientes el clima después de la entrevista era más sombrío

-esto sin duda cambia la perspectiva de cómo actuar

-bueno no es que tengamos muchas opciones o si Neji la verdad digamos que solo afianzara más las posiciones de cada uno de ellos tuviste suerte con Malfoy- pregunto cansado shikamaru quien estaba junto con sus compañeros

La rubia suspiro derrotada

-parece querer huir de esto sin duda, pero no creo que lo haga ama a su familia y dejarlos atrás no es una opción después de esto que Harry señalara a su padre de esta manera no les deja muchas opciones se va a hundir con ellos seguramente-exclamo ino cansada el ojiperla la miró preocupado Ino estaba demasiado cansada se lo veía y estaba comiendo menos el estrés parecía afectarle de esta forma

El entrar en la mente de sus compañeros compartir el peso el terror que experimentaban la estaba desgastando demasiado estaba junto a ella sakura quien había ido a verla porque últimamente Ino tenía ojeras marcadas y sus niveles de shakra estaban bajos según Karin así que la peli rosa le realizaba un chequeo

-no podemos salvarlos a todos lo sabes verdad cerda –le dijo molesta sakura comprendía la decisión de su compañera la frustración pero se estaba haciendo daño y porque negarlo Ino siempre había sido la persona que sakura hubiese querido ser ya no la envidiaba como de niñas ahora solo era la hermana que sus padres no le dieron así que el que se hiciese daño de esta manera la irritaba

Sasuke miró a su amiga molesto sabían que eso era imposible pero claro que lo iban a intentar aunque huecas sus compañeras habían comenzado a agradarle, miraba ahora a Ino con nuevos ojos ella y sakura de jóvenes siempre le habían parecido estúpidas ahora al tratarlas más y que la madurez las había alcanzado se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al creerlas tontas

El caso de los chicos de su casa le preocupaba en demasía una vez que paso su fase de aversión hacia estos había notado que la mayoría de los estudiantes de su casa eran como él y el solo pensar de dejarlos a sus suertes lo hacía tener nauseas

Como Kankuro auguraba después de la entrevista las medidas de la amenaza rosa se endurecieron aunque había cosas más preocupantes como descubrieron la siguiente reunión que tuvieron

-las está teniendo más seguido

-que vio esta vez cara de pez

-algo sobre un arma al parecer lo que sea que ese loco quiere no pueden conseguirlo sus secuaces les está tomando más tiempo del que quisieran habla dormido y creo que en realidad le está afectando –le dijo suigetsu con disculpa cada vez que Karin escuchaba que el estado de Harry se deterioraba se alteraba

-qué piensas que pueda ser shika

-no lo sé chouji aunque sin duda es algo que involucra a Harry el viejo está muy interesado en que el cerrara su mente sin duda lo que sea que busca no quiere que Harry lo sepa

-eso es estúpido deberían de dejar de tratarlo como si fuese un niño no le hacen ningún favor además de que lo ponen más en riesgo –

-Crees que no lo sé kiba yo también pienso que es estúpido al menos Hermione tuvo la idea de este club para que aprendan a defenderse si esperan que Harry pelee por ellos deberían ayudarle a prepararlo no sé qué pretenda aislándolo así

-posiblemente algo como lo que planeaban nuestras aldeas para naruto o gaara usarlo y descartarlo –comento molesta temari mientras veía a su hermano y lo sintió tensarse a pesar de que él había cambiado esa parte de su pasado lo alteraba

-como sea tenemos que mantener vigilado a Harry por si logra ver que es lo que sea que ese maniaco quiere

-sin duda los sabremos lee, al parecer la aversión mutua que sienten snape y él no les permite avanzar en que el cierre su mente

-está cambiando, esto que le está pasando es algo más que solo algo mental su aura él está cambiando –comento karin preocupada

-que quieres decir

-eso sasuke él está como explicarlo normalmente Harry su aura es dorada brillante cálida –explico la chica sonrojándose un poco agradeció que no le prestaran mucha atención a su sonrojo

-pero últimamente hay algo turbio junto con ella algo que no debiese estar ahí algo que poco a poco lo está contaminando es parecido al sello de orochimaru al menos esa es la manera en que puedo explicármelo crece por momentos de la misma manera sobre todo cuando Harry se altera

Los ninjas se miraron tensos eso era algo que estaba fuera de discusión no sabían cómo afrentar eso y no tenían idea de cómo combatir una amenaza así

-has visto algo en su mente Ino

-no cuando tiene esas crisis es como estar en la mente de la frentona pero no detecto que más hay ahí es confuso no me lo explico pero se siente alguien más ahí algo fuera de lugar como si hubiese más de una persona ahí, aunque no creo que Harry lo haga voluntariamente como sakura lo que sea que está ahí no debería estar

-te ha detectado la otra presencia en su mente –pregunto shikamaru preocupado

-no lo creo pero esa presencia ejerce cierto control en sus acciones –cuando la rubia lo dijo la mayoría de los shinobis se tensaron

-lo mantendremos en observación si es algo que actúa como el sello podremos controlarlo tal vez no pararlo pero si mantenerlo estable –explicó sakura tratando de conservar la calma

-como sea esta entrevista y los planes del megalómano no cambian nada aun actuaremos como lo establecido

-quieres decir

-si hemos hablado con el profesor snape tiene un plan para sacar a las serpientes de la línea directa del fuego aunque va a requerir ayuda

-que planea hacer

-al parecer ocultarlos aunque aún no tiene muy claro el como pero por lo que se ve pretende darles vías de escape, es posible que algunos de ellos tengan que ser "extraídos" en determinado momento al menos si pretendemos ayudarles –comento Neji pensando en la situación de Theo y Blaise quienes era obvio serían marcados en cuanto terminará el año uno de los efectos colaterales de estar mermando las tropas de Voldemort era que algunos estudiantes habían comenzado sus padres a plantearles la idea de ser espías para la serpiente en el colegio y mientras unos parecían jubilosos ante esta perspectiva otros estaban asustados pero indefensos ante las ideas de sus progenitores sin duda la extracción en esos casos sería difícil

Los demás shinobis asintieron sombríos después de saber la clase de infierno que algunos de sus compañeros habían tenido que vivir estaban dispuestos a sacarlos de sus hogares aunque aún no sabían que harían después esa parte es la que hacía falta refinar

-bueno aún hay tiempo para esos detalles es decir de cualquier forma por lo que hemos visto tenemos que esperar a que el haga la jugada e inicie todo saben si Malfoy va a ceder

Ino suspiro cansada sus amigos notaron de inmediato el aura depresiva que la rodeo

-no lo hará no saldrá si eso implica abandonar a su madre no le tiene mucho apreció a su padre aunque no le desea ningún mal pero a su madre no la va a abandonar dijo la chica recordando una de las memorias especialmente dolorosas del rubio Temari la miró con pena era a la única que la rubia le había contado todo necesitaba decirle a alguien sus amigos Chouji y Shikamaru no lo entenderían ella había desarrollado un lazo con el rubio al ver sus memorias no podía decírselos no sería capaz ella necesitaba ayudarlo sus ojos esos ojos mercurio como los de Sirius gritaban pidiendo ayuda aunque los demás solo vieran al chico prepotente y maleducado cada vez que ella lo veía miraba a ese niño asustado que amaba tanto a sus padres que trataba de endurecerse para poder ayudarlos ese niño que estaba perdido en las sombras

 _Un Draco de 9 años acababa de terminar el entrenamiento estaba magullado y sangrando había cometido muchos errores los padres de Theo no habían tenido muchas consideraciones ese día era triste pensar que de sus amigos era el que estaba en mejor estado era su cumpleaños por eso los demás habían tratado de protegerlo ese día_

 _-así que este es tu debilucho hijo no Lucius decepcionante el chico Crouch a su edad era mucho más duro que este blandengue –comentaba un hombre con horribles facciones mirando con desprecio al niño mientras este veía a su padre tensarse_

 _-tengo mis dudas de eso Avery como puedes ver está llevando un duro entrenamiento para cuando nuestro señor regrese –_

 _-es su cumpleaños no es así vamos muchacho te dare un regalo un entrenamiento de verdad Crucio- el chico se retorció bajo la maldición no grito se aferró como pudo a su conciencia aguanto tres rondas de la maldición hasta que una histérica Narcisa se atravesó y se interpuso entre la maldición y su hijo ella sí que grito el niño apenas respiraba y sangre brotaba de su boca mientras miraba con odio a su padre_

 _-vaya después de todo la debilidad no es de tu lado me disculpo lástima que sea tan Bella sino –el mortifago no pudo terminar lo que dijo el rayo de la varita de Lucius lo silencio_

 _-obliviate –susurro este la rubia mujer aferraba a su hijo y lo acunaba mientras lloraba al igual que su esposo pensando que se heredero no recordaría ese episodio pero lo hacía los gritos de su madre bajo la maldición esteban grabados en la conciencia de Draco jamás lo olvidaría era su cadena nunca dejaría a su madre en esa vida_

-tal vez logremos sacarlos de eso también – dijo Temari ante la incredulidad de los demás

-como sea lo mejor será tener planeado como sacaremos a los demás tienen alguna idea

-habíamos pensado que solo capturarlos en el tren al menos los que sabemos serán marcados eso fue lo que sugirió el profesor Snape como una toma de prisioneros

-así es hinata pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser más fácil de ese modo-

-lo se jugo pero es lo que tenemos de momento –defendió el rubio a Hinata no les gustaba ese plan había demasiadas cosas sueltas pero no había opciones en cada día que se aproximaban las vacaciones podía ver los semblantes aterrados de algunos de sus compañeros y los ansiosos de otros tenían que ayudarlos al menos los que quisieran ser salvados


	35. Chapter 35

Después de esa reunión los shinobis habían hecho más notorios sus ataques aunque ahora que los mortifagos conocían de este enemigo desconocido estaban más alertas no había sido tan fácil como en un inicio estos últimos ataques algunos inclusive estaban regresando heridos y mientras que las técnicas de curación que sakura e ino usaban ayudaban no eran del todo efectivas en todos los casos, la habilidad de Karin era invaluable al tratar algunos casos como una herida que ni sakura ni Ino lograron sanar en kiba parecía una quemadura pero se infectaba con velocidad con la ayuda de la enfermera lograron mermarla y Kiba mejoro pero no a la velocidad que a las Kunoichis les hubiese gustado tuvieron que recurrir a Karin para fortalecer al chico, eso preocupaba a las chicas por eso habían entrado a ayudar a madame pomfrey en sus ratos libres para aprender algo de sanación mágica aunque obviamente había cosas que no podrían realizar como conjuros o así al menos se daban una idea de a que se enfrentaban y como actuaban las heridas que podían recibir sus compañeros habían incluso usado algunas pociones aunque los resultados era algunas veces peculiares con ellos al no tener un núcleo mágico como los magos las pociones funcionaban pero no de la misma manera o haciendo lo que debieran

Mientras tanto con los mortifagos el panorama era todo menos festivo

-pudieron ver que paso esta vez quien los ataco Rokwood

-no del todo mi señor

-como que no del todo

-pues vera nosotros fue muy rápido no fue magia usaron otras técnicas y armas nosotros apenas conseguimos salir de ahí

-y aun así perdieron parte de mi ejercito

-solo algunos seres insignificantes mi señor la mayoría licántropos greyback no tardara en reabastecer las filas

Voldemort asintió era cierto que su mascota se encargaría de ello aunque sin duda el prefería a las presas más jóvenes bien podría abastecerlo de nuevos reclutas pero este nuevo oponente sin duda era un buen estratega y más despiadado que el anciano sin duda los reclutas que había ido perdiendo habían sido aniquilados no solo heridos o atrapados no sin duda estaba en contra de alguien más despiadado una resistencia interesante

-necesito que logren capturar a alguno de estos atacantes quiero saber a qué me enfrento tal vez volverlos aliados

Rookwod miro a su amo con algo de temor hace mucho que no veía ese interés en su señor sin duda eso era nuevo aunque no sabía si para ellos eso fuese a resultar en algo positivo

-y en realidad serán dignos mi señor

-o querida bella no lo dudes alguien tan poderoso o bueno un grupo tan fuerte no cabe duda de que están a nuestro nivel y que nos son basura como la que solemos combatir

La mortifaga miró a su amo con adoración en sus ojos

-ahora querida hace mucho que no tenemos información de esa criatura tan útil que nos estaba ayudando

-el inmundo sirviente hace mucho que no se presenta mi señor lo hemos convocado pero

Voldemort miró molesto a la mujer aunque conteniendo su ira necesitaba ser más tolerante aunque Bella era de los mortifagos que nunca se levantaría contra él la necesitaba activa y fuerte para lo que tenía en mente era una de los pocos en los que el en realidad confiaba aunque sin duda estaba algo desequilibrada

-bueno da igual ya tenemos de él lo que necesitamos de cualquier forma ahí una manera de sacar a Potter de Hogwarts y obtener la profecía solo necesitamos prepararnos necesito que esto salga sin errores ya se ha cometido demasiado en el caso de ese chiquillo no le ayudaremos más

 **En Hogwarts**

Los shinobis estaban inmovilizados al menos los leones por la técnica de sombras de shikamaru al igual que los tejones con arena mientras contemplaban el grotesco espectáculo que la cara de sapo estaba protagonizando contra una aterrada profesora de adivinación como siempre el más alterado de ellos era el rubio estaba tratando de salir del jutsu de su compañero si bien es cierto que al igual que el resto no le gustaba esa clase lo que esa arpía estaba haciendo era inaceptable

-tranquilízate dobe

-que me tranquilice estás loco esa pobre mujer no le hace daño a nadie, si está loca pero no tiene por qué tratarla así

-puede ser pero no necesitamos llamar la atención del sapo a nosotros- le dijo Temari aunque ella también mostraba su desagrado ante la mujer y cada vez se le veía más tensa era una suerte que no pudiese cargar su abanico o el sapo ya estaría volando

-solo cálmense

-pero Gaara esa pobre mujer no merece eso – susurraba molesta Hinata quien estaba llorando de rabia al no poder intervenir la arena había inmovilizado sus movimientos lo cual era sorprendente no que lograse detenerla si no que ella en verdad quería intervenir y es que la profesora solía ser muy amable con ella y jugo no creía para nada que lo que esa mujer predijera pudiese cumplirse de algún modo, pero era una mujer si bien rara muy amable y al ver el trato que estaba recibiendo tuvo una especie de dejavu de como su padre la trataba antes, nadie merecía pasar por algo así

Por fortuna llego el director y anuncio al nuevo profesor quien para asombro de los shinobis era un centauro según les informo Hermione al contarles la historia de este personaje

-entonces lo desterraron de su manada por ayudar al director

-las reglas entre sus manadas son muy claras relacionarse de cualquier manera con los humanos está prohibido al parecer o eso mencionan los libros aunque no sé hasta qué punto eso se aplique en una escuela en algunos relatos muugles se menciona que ellos fueron algunos mentores de los héroes de la antigua Grecia –comentaba Hermione a Sasuke el cuál la seguía interesado y sorprendentemente hablando con ella con más que simples monosílabos ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros ninjas

Para la mayoría del alumnado las nuevas clases de adivinación una vez pasada la novedad parecían sumamente aburridas salvo para un shinobi que disfrutaba enormemente viendo las nubes

-es como si hubieses encontrado tu paraíso – se burlaba de él la rubia de la arena en uno de los descansos

-es reconfortante no te lo niego sobre todo en esta nueva misión – eso paro de inmediato las risas de la chica

-han logrado avanzar algo

-no pero ahora la estrategia de ellos ha cambiado parecen tratar de capturarnos casi lo logran con Chouji la última vez

-te preocupa

-si no se el alcance de sus poderes nuestros adversarios han sido en su mayoría criaturas oscuras de esas que están en los libros de la casa de Sirius pero entre sus seguidores hay gente realmente desquiciada –comento el chico los reportes que habían obtenido averiguando no eran muy alentadores en especial los últimos seguidores que habían escapado de su prisión eran los más aberrantes la mujer esa que era prima de Sirius estaba realmente desquiciada había torturado tantos muggles niños mujeres hombres todo y lo disfrutaba el dañar a otros le producía placer no tenía ni idea de cómo podrían enfrentar a alguien así de demente

Sin embargo pese al tiempo y lo que lo shinobis quisieran esperar pronto llegaría la época de los exámenes al castillo y ese era un dilema al que ahora se enfrentaban

-tienes una idea de que vamos a hacer es decir es evidente que si nos piden hacer algo como lo que ellos hacen con las varitas no podremos cabeza de piña

-si bueno Suigetsu eso ya se me había ocurrido el director me dijo que la teoría la contestemos como lo hemos estudiado y la parte práctica que improvisemos –susurro fastidiado shikamaru

-es en serio que improvisemos ese viejo se deschaveto no podemos solo improvisar hay cosas que sin duda no podremos hacer

-no creo que se refiriera a eso kiba quieres decir que cuando nos plantee la petición la resolvamos con jutsus lo mejor posible me imagino –

-algo así Neji aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo va a ser sin duda problemático

-eso es quedarse corto vago no todos podemos hacer los mismos jutsus por ejemplo si le ponen a resolver algo a suigetsu en defensa supongamos un duelo él puede volverse agua y esquivar mientras que Gaara va a levantar su arena como defensa como vamos a explicar esas diferencias

-esos in contar que hay cosas que ni en sueños vamos a poder hacer como el hechizo de los animales plateados que hacer Harry

-eso lo se Jugo pero el director al parecer tiene eso controlado se ha encargado de entregar una dispensa en el ministerio por nuestras habilidades dispares diciendo que en la escuela de la que venimos es un programa experimental en el cual nos dejan fortalecer nuestra magia en las áreas en las que estamos más interesados como por ejemplo magia natural Ninjutsu magia de la mente Genjutsu y pues en fortaleza física en lugar de sus deportes mágicos

-y de veras cree que eso va a funcionar –

-Vamos teme no es tan mala idea

-el que tú lo apruebes ya debería demostrarte que sin duda es una mala idea dobe

Mientras los amigos se enfrascaban en su propia discusión los demás estaban cada vez más confusos

-no es del todo una mala opción pero no crees que puedan notar que nuestras habilidades no son precisamente mágicas es decir no actúan como lo hace su magia

-Tal vez Karin pero sin duda tampoco sabrán cómo actúan tenemos que aferrarnos a la posibilidad que ellos lo crean viable

-Shikamaru tiene un buen punto es decir nosotros no tenemos como lo llamaban tente

-núcleo mágico hinata

-si eso pero sin duda nuestro shakra actua de manera muy similar es decir nuestra red de este es muy parecida a la red que se extiende dentro de ellos con su energía mágica al menos se ven similares para el Byakugan

-para mí también y eso que lo que yo hago no es ver sino percibir se siente similar

-en pocas palabras todos tenemos como quien dice carta abierta para crearnos una explicación "mágica "de nuestras habilidades y debemos dar la excusa que es la rama que hemos decidido desarrollar de la magia

-básicamente si Kankuro –suspiro derrotado shikamaru al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los rostros de este kiba y suigetsu

-pero tiene que ser sin duda algo creíble no cualquier cosa que se les ocurra –comento molesta Ino al ver como estos empezaban a divagar

-o cerda no puede ser tan malo dejarlos-pero de pronto la pelirosa se cayó imaginándose la clase de excusa boba que podrían poner si se lo proponían

-creo que lo mejor es que desarrollemos teorías de cómo explicar las habilidades más singulares en general y si hay partes individuales que nos gustaría aportar a la explicación sería mejor plantearlas juntos después de todo somos camaradas

-esto es demasiado problemático

-si pero es la mejor opción yo realmente no quiero ni imaginarme lo que se les ocurrirá si los dejamos a su propio viento –comento Chouji

-esto sin duda será interesante después de todo los libros de aquí tiene muchas ideas que podríamos

-ay no empieces con los libros de nuevo Sai – se quejó el rubio

-yosh no importa como lo hagamos si dejamos que nuestra llama de la juventud arda con intensidad sin duda conseguiremos algo impresionante

Así que después de una tarde de trabajo discusiones y muchos golpes la mayoría recibidos por los leones de parte de Ino, Sakura y Temari los ninjas tenían una lista de cómo explicar sus habilidades

-veamos puedes leer como quedo todo Gaara ya que el vago se quedó dormido de nuevo

-no lo culpo es fin de semana y llevamos 3 malditas horas aquí Temari

-puede que si Kankuro pero es mejor tener resuelto esto desde ahora antes de que sea necesario ahora deja leer a Gaara para que podamos irnos todos estamos cansados

-bueno los ninjutsus en general se explicaran como magia elemental en la cual nos hemos especializado con mayor éxito Suigetsu, Shikamaru y yo también así explicaremos tus habiliodades con los abanicos Temari solo que diremos que tu estas desarrollando el implementar abanicos para potencializar los efectos de manipular el aire

\- las habilidades oculares de sasuke Neji y Hinata al igual que los Genjutsus en general se explicaran como magia de la mente al igual que la habilidad de Ino si requiere usarla se explicara como un tipo diferente de Legeremancia aunque sería preferible que no la mostrara-la rubia asintió esa era una delas ventajas que tenía no iba mostrarla

-la habilidad de Shino y Kiba para trabajar con sus aliados será explicada como una vertiente de esta

-las habilidades de Kankuro, Tente y Sai ya que ellos manipulan en si como decirlo materia de alguna forma vamos a decir que es una rama de la magia con la que apenas estamos comenzando a experimentar –los involucrados asintieron conformes salvo el marionetista que miraba con un puchero a su hermano la idea que había tenido era más entretenida pero al ver el fastidio que tenía el pelirrojo decidió no presionar con el tema y apegarse a la explicación que habían planeado

-y finalmente las habilidades como las de Lee, Chouji, el sello de Jugo, la fuerza de Sakura, la habilidad de sensor de Karin o la habilidad extrema de Naruto para crear clones la vamos a explicar cómo que ellos se han especializado en lo que es la manipulación de ellos mismos a través de la magia para fortalecer una habilidad en especifico

-pues visto así suenan bastante convincente y en los exámenes entonces solo tendremos que

-resolver el problema lo mejor que podamos es decir si nos piden transformar una tetera en tortuga como decía la guía de Hermione que vamos a hacer

-mostrar las transformaciones humanas diremos que en nuestra escuela asi se aborda la transformación que es un sistema más vanguardista –dijo incrédulo shikamaru despertando

-y de veras esperas que nos crean eso

-es todo lo que tenemos chico pez deberíamos descansar mañana nos espera un día pesado con la sesión que tiene planeada Harry para el ED

-cierto mañana van a hacer lo de los animales de plata

-patronus naruto, y si deberíamos descansar mañana nos aguarda un día pesado –comento una exhausta pelirosa

-crees que funcione

-no en realidad chouji pero estoy casi seguro que el menor de los problemas del mundo mágico son un grupo de ninjas haciéndose pasar por magos


End file.
